A Dragon's Treasure
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: GoF and onward. Just when Draco's life is becoming more perfect, it's turned upside down when his sister enters it. Will he become the good big brother he's supposed to be or will he'll ever accept her?
1. Too Much Excitement

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Author's note/warning: This first chapter may tend to be a bit well, limey. I don't think it's a lemon but the rest of the fic won't be like this. I thought I'd start with the night Draco's sister was conceived and I'm guessing when Lucius got drunk at the QWC he and Narcissa might have had some hanky-panky. This is supposes to be an angst fic but there may be some funny parts. Well, enjoy!

* * *

**A Dragon's Treasure**

**Chapter One**

**Too Much Excitement**

Dragons are amazing creatures. Though feared by many, they had been admired by magic and non magic people alike for centuries. Their ability to breathe fire, talons, horns and spiked tails were deadly weapons. Dragons arevery protective and would fight viciously over their territory and to protect their young. Recognizing this trait about dragons, wizards used dragons throughout history and even now to protect treasure. There are other powerful beasts wizards use to guard treasure. There is the sphinx that speaks in riddles and attacks when given the wrong answer. There is the griffin in which some occasions wizards areable to befriend. The dragon ismore ferocious and nearly impossible to work with. Why did they strike so many people with fascination as well as fear? What isit about dragons?

Wand makers have used the heart strings of dragons for the core in may of their wands. They were as popular as wands with unicorn hair and phoenix feathers and in other countries there were wands with cores from other magical beasts.

Dragons were in fact mysterious and beautiful creatures. Dangerous, yes, but beautiful. They fill the imagination of many people. There are many books about these fascinating creatures. Their defensiveness, swift flight and firepower gained the respect and love of many people. There were many types of dragons. There were even people with the attitude of a dragon.

There was a boy like that once. He had the traits of a dragon and even had the name of the famous constellation of a dragon. This is his story. This is the story of a different type of dragon and the sort of treasure it guarded and protected. This is the tale of Draco Malfoy and his baby sister, Gemma.

* * *

No one expected it to happen—not after an event like this. Ireland just won the Quidditch World Cup. Those that supported the Irish were happy and after some drinks and talking, they retired to their beds. However, some were too drunk to go to bed just yet. They had a twisted idea of celebrating. They wanted to wreak some havoc.

People fled as their tents ignited into flames. The Ministry was shocked. What were these masked men in cloaks trying to do? Were they crazy—levitating poor muggles and making a ruckus with the Ministry right there? Not just the English Ministry, but from all over the world?

It was difficult to try to stop them. They weren't sure what would happen to the muggles if they attacked the men in cloaks. They had no idea who they were, but one person did. Draco Malfoy was watching the whole thing from the woods. He just had a little chat with Potter and his friends. Smirking, he watched them disappear deeper in the woods.

'Potter thought Mum and Dad are with them' Draco thought as he turned his attention back to the scene down on the campground. 'Wouldn't _he _like to know?'

Potter was only half right. Yes, Draco's father was down there but his mother wasn't. He was watching his dad doing what he did best and it was the best show he'd ever witnessed. Draco laughed as another tent caught fire and people screamed. He absolutely loved it. It was too bad about that underage magic rule. Draco would join them in the fun. There were a few hexes and curses he'd like to experiment on the Muggles himself. Relishing on the idea, Draco pulled out his wand from his back pocket and twirled it through his fingers. He'd imagined what would happen if the Death Eaters found Hermione Granger and threw her up there.

"Filthy Mudblood," he muttered, "she thinks she's _so _smart…I'd like to see her try to get down if they catch her."

Draco didn't like a lot of people at school, even students that were in his own house. His two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle were so thick it was unbelievable. But they served their purposes whenever someone tried to attack Draco Malfoy, nobody would mess with him when those two were around. He didn't like the Ravenclaws with their entire no good book smarts and the Hufflepuffs with their "play fair, work hard" attitudes. Most of all, he detested the Gryffindors. They acted so cool during Quidditch and were so brave it made him sick. So what if they had a lot of guts? It didn't mean anything to Draco.

And where was the famous Harry Potter while all this was happening? Running off with his Mudblood girlfriend and clumsy poor friend Ronald Weasley, that's what. Surely after all those 'brave' things Harry succeeded in doing the last three years at Hogwarts Harry would want to step in and try to look like the hero again.

"Saint Potter," Draco growled as he looked back in the direction the golden trio went off to.. "You're not so great. I'll never forgive you for making me look like an idiot that day on the train…"

All Draco Malfoy wanted to do was be friends with the famous Harry Potter. Draco knew so much about the wizarding world, who was 'cool' and who wasn't. But ever since that day, those two were the worst of enemies and nothing was going to change that. It was too late now.

Deciding not to remember the past, Draco turned his gaze on the action.

The ministry was still trying to get the muggles down. They were so foolish. With whatever spell they'd use on the masked men the muggles would fall. That would make an interesting addition to the play, however and Draco didn't care what happened to the Muggles anyway. He was unable to make out whatever it was any of them were saying but he was sure the Ministry members were trying to calm the Muggles down.

Draco stepped closer and gazed over the crowd, searching for Ron Weasley's father. It was no secret that Arthur Weasley worked in the department of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts and that he was really fascinated by anything to do with muggles. Was he out of his mind? It gave the wizarding world a bad image. There were reasons why muggles and wizards lived in wizarding world and there was nothing anyone could do to change that.

Then suddenly the people down below panicked more. Draco watched in confusion as everyone pointed at something in the sky. The masked men glanced at whatever it was and disparated. Draco jumped forward and looked around. Where was everyone disaparating to? Where did his _dad_ just go to? Members of the ministry disparated as well. People were screaming and pointing and running back to their tents.

"The Dark Mark! It's the Dark Mark!"

"What the…?" Draco turned and looked at the sky. Among the stars he saw a large green skull with a snake protruding from its mouth. Draco's mouth dropped and his eyes bulged.

He knew this couldn't mean well for his father…

* * *

The second Lucius Malfoy saw the Dark Mark he disparated back to the front room of his tent. He took the white mask from his face and pulled down his hood.

"Narcissa? Draco?" he called.

Pocketing his wand, he walked down the hall. The tent was smaller than his manor, but still quite spacious and had expensive and luxurious furniture. He continued to call for his wife and son. He checked Draco's room and didn't find him there. It didn't puzzle Lucius too much. He knew that Draco knew he had been a Death Eater. Perhaps Draco stepped out to watch his dear old dad doing what he did best, terrorizing muggles. Draco must've been on his way back to the tent or still in the woods, waiting until it cleared. Lucius closed the door and walked onto the master bedroom.

"Narcissa?" he asked as he opened the door. "Are you in here?"

His gorgeous blond haired, large-bosomed wife was lying on her side. He closed the door and watched her for a moment. The alcohol in his blood and all the excitement that night caused him to become aroused. Looking at his wife in bed just made him want her more. He grinned and placed his Death Eater mask on the dresser.

"Narcissa, are you asleep?" he questioned huskily.

Hearing his voice, Narcissa turned onto her back and looked owlishly at him. "I knew it was only a matter of time before you put your mask on again, Lucius," she muttered. She huffed and sat up, the blankets falling from her chest to reveal her silky silver nightgown. "But did you have to pick a time when the Ministry are within earshot?"

"Oh, have I upset you, my dear?" Lucius asked.

"What were you thinking?" she demanded. "You could've been caught!"

"Well, I wasn't," he said.

"Did you see Draco?" she asked.

"No," Lucius answered, "I suppose he was watching me."

"We should go get him," Narcissa made to get up but Lucius pushed her down.

"He'll be fine," Lucius said softly. "Why don't we just enjoy the time we've got alone?"

"Are you implying that we make love?" she demanded.

"You've got a better idea?" he asked.

"Draco would hear us," she stated.

"'Cissa, he's not even here," he muttered, "and when he does come into the tent he'll know better not to come into our bedroom."

"Well, we do tend to be a little loud," Narcissa reminded him with a slight grin.

He returned it. "You do remember our first time together, my lovely?"

"Yes," she replied, "it was excellent."

"Shall we see if we can do better?"

Narcissa laughed and reached her wand on the dresser. Making love with her husband was like having a duel—it was all about how quickly and how flashy they could 'disarm' their 'opponent.

"All right then," she stated, jumping to her feet and pointing her wand at her husband. "Get your wand—I'm assuming you've had quite enough practice tonight?"

"Yes," he replied as he pulled his wand out of his pocket. "On three?"

"Yes…"

"One..."

"Two…"

"THREE!"

Lucius was hit with a Tickling Charm the same time Narcissa received a Levitation Spell.

"Haven't you levitated enough people tonight, Lucius?" Narcissa asked slyly.

Removing the spell from her, Lucius grinned. "I do hope you're not just going to tickle me all night, Narcissa."

* * *

After watching people freak out more over the Dark Mark and realizing the fun was over, Draco grew tired and decided to return to his tent. He laughed as he replayed the events over in his mind. The muggles' terrified faces—all those fires—how the muggles spun in air and everyone running around like decapitated chickens. Draco wished he had a camera with him. However he was certain all this would be in the _Daily Prophet_ soon enough. Then he'd be facing his fourth year at Hogwarts and it wouldn't just be another year. New things would be happening. The Triwizard Tournament—he'd get to talk with the Durmstrang students the whole year. He could hardly wait.

Draco passed a few people muttering in shock and asking how it all happened. It was quite strange. What was the Dark Mark doing in the sky? He knew only Death Eaters could conjure that spell and from what Draco was able to figure, all the Death Eaters had been there levitating the muggles. Did he leave one out? Or had one left Azkaban without the Ministry having any idea?

He entered his family's tent and proceeded to his bedroom. As he placed his hand on his doorknob, he heard noises from his parent's bedroom. There were shouts, laughs and the bangs of spells being released. Draco's mouth fell open and he rolled his eyes. His parents weren't trying to kill a spider or pest in their bedroom—they were getting ready to have sex. Draco really didn't understand why they had a wand duel before they made love. Perhaps it was excite them more, or to prove to one another who knew more spells. It was crazy. Why couldn't they just hop in the sack and get it over and done with like everyone else? Surely the rest of the Wizarding World didn't have sex like Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy—did they?

But of course, his parents weren't like other wizarding folk.

"Let's just get on with it!" he heard his father shout. _"Evansco!"_

"Lucius…you devil!" his mother cackled.

Draco tried not to imagine just what his father made disappear but he had inkling it must've been his mother's night gown. There was a yell from both his parents when they landed on the bed and he heard the mattress spring. They were laughing and moaning and teasing each other. Draco wondered if they ever planned to put a silencing charm on each other so he wouldn't hear them—but maybe they liked those noises. Draco cringed as he opened his bedroom door, grabbed his pillow and blanket and slammed the bedroom door behind him. He heard his mother laugh.

"Oh—I think Draco is back. You think he can hear us?"

"I don't really care," Lucius hissed.

"Oh please," Draco muttered as he tore off to the front room as far from his parents' bedroom as possible. He threw himself on the settee and covered his head with the pillow to muffle out the love-making noises of his parents.

"Why do they have to be so damn loud?" Draco muttered. "If they're like this all night I might have to sleep outside."

He heard his mother scream from the bedroom and Draco shuddered. The long night has just become longer. It was a bit too much excitement for Draco Malfoy to take.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

I know, I'm finishing this chapter kind of early but I'd thought this would be a good place to end. It's all steamy and I have to end it, sorry! Gah, I feel like such a bad girl now…but it was fun though.

Lucius and Narcissa: We thought so too.

Draco: Oh please…

I kind of think it was rather funny how Draco's all embarrassed about his parents' kinkiness.

Draco: Speak for yourself. (runs off to puke)

I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Please leave a review, suggestions—what kind of couples you want to see happen. Probably will end up in Draco/Ginny.


	2. Narcissa's Announcement

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

**A Dragon's Treasure**

**Chapter 2**

**Narcissa's Announcement**

--

A mosquito flew around the camping grounds and landed on the back of a person's neck. Just as its long mouth pierced the person's skin, a hand whacked it dead.

"Disgusting," the boy groaned, wiping the bug guts on the ground. Since he was awake, he figured he might as well go back into the tent. "I hope Mum and Dad are done. I can't believe they were at it all night."

The love-making noises of his parents caused Draco to spend the night outside. It seemed just as difficult with the ministry talking to the Muggles and repairing their memories. There were crickets and all sorts of strange noises, not to mention it was quite chilly. Wondering if his parents were asleep or awake, Draco paused by their room. It was quiet except for his father's steady snoring. They would be tired after last night.

Draco shook his head and went to the bathroom. He needed a shower to wash away the earth and smoke and all those weird smells one acquires when camping. He found a couple of bug bites on him but he had come prepared with the finest wizarding camping supplies. He stood in the warm water for a while, going over the latest events in his mind. Who conjured the Dark Mark and why? Would his father know?

Feeling squeaky clean, Draco stepped out of the shower and towel dried himself off. Wrapping his fine silk robe around him, Draco stepped out of the bathroom and paused by his parent's bedroom again. They were still asleep. How long were they going to lie in? Draco just wanted to go home. He didn't want to risk the Ministry questioning his father.

Dreading the thought of it, Draco dressed in his muggle clothes. It made him want to take another shower. Why did they have to dress like Muggles? Couldn't the wizarding world come up with some robes that would change to Muggle-friendly clothes?

'As soon as I'm getting home,' Draco thought, pulling on a plain black Muggle shirt. 'I'm burning these clothes.'

Draco didn't know what to do to occupy himself while his parents slept. He couldn't go outside with the risk of everyone gawking at him, especially Potter and his mates. He decided to make himself breakfast and read a few books and try to take a nap. By noon, he heard movement from his parents' bedroom. Draco sat up and looked down the hall. The door opened and Lucius walked out in a bathrobe.

"Father," said Draco, "who do you think conjured the Dark Mark?"

"It definitely wasn't me," Lucius muttered. "So, how did you sleep?"

Draco cleared his throat. He didn't want his father to tease him. "When are we going home?"

"In an hour or so," Lucius told him. "Be patient."

"Patient!" Draco demanded. "Father, I just want to go back home. I'm sick of wearing these stupid Muggle clothes and do you know I had to sleep outside because you and Mum were so loud? It sounded like you were killing each other instead of having sex!"

"Outside, eh?" Lucius grinned. "Well, I must say it was the best sex your mother and I had."

"I don't want to hear this!" Draco grunted, thoroughly embarrassed as he jumped to his feet and headed out of the tent.

"Where are you going?" Lucius demanded.

"Out for a walk!" Draco retorted over his shoulder.

Lucius turned and walked to the back where he met Narcissa heading for the shower. He kissed her and he followed her in. "You weren't about to start with out me, were you?"

"Wouldn't dream of it, Lucius," she whispered.

* * *

Around mid afternoon the Malfoys arrived at their mansion in Wiltshire. Though he knew there wouldn't be quidditch because of the Triwizard Tournament, Draco spent most of his time outside on his private Quidditch field. He had to keep practicing so he could take Harry Potter down when they get to play Quidditch again. Harry Potter was a half-blood living with Muggles. He knew there was no way he could practice during the summer holidays. There have been many talented broom riders in the Malfoy family. Draco wasn't about to look like a fool again.

When Draco wasn't flying, he was walking taking their crups for walks. Crups were wizarding dogs that closely resembled Jack Russell Terriers except for their forked tails. Because they were dogs for wizards, they were quite ferocious to Muggles. It was the main reason why the Malfoys owned seven of them. They wanted to keep Muggles as far away from their property as possible. Of course, they had many anti-Muggle detection spells but every little helped. Unlike other wizarding families with crups, the Malfoys never severed the crups' forked tails. It was the feature that set them apart from Muggle dogs and the Malfoys wanted to keep them unique.

"Go get it, Aladfar!" Draco shouted, tossing an enchanted ball that went "wheee" as he threw it.

Aladfar, Draco's favorite crup, ran barking after the ball. The other crups followed after him. Draco settled himself on the grass and waited for the lucky crup to return the ball. Grinning, he laid down and thought of how fortunate he was to be a Malfoy. He was a rich pureblood with just about anything he could ask for. A nice room, a big manor, seven great loyal crups, a collection of fine broomsticks--though he wished he could own a Firebolt so he could beat Potter.

Draco went to one of the best wizarding schools in the world. He would love it more if he went to Durmstrang so he could learn the Dark Arts and not have to go to a school with Mudbloods. Even though, his dad was a Death Eater and Lucius taught Draco a few things and he could only imagine a few more as he continued to go to Hogwarts. Draco was the only heir to the Malfoy Manor and fortune. He had it all to himself. He couldn't' help but brag about it. He had the sort of life every wizard wished for.

Aladfar came up with the enchanted ball in his mouth. It was saying "eww," as it was collecting the crup's drool. He dropped the ball next to Draco and barked.

"Another go, boy?" Draco asked as he sat up. "All right, one more but we've got to go home. It's getting late you know."

Draco chucked the ball and it went "whee!" once again. The dogs barked with glee and ran after it. After a few moments, another dog got it and came to return it.

"Good girl, Carina," said Draco, tossing the ball up and catching it. "Right, back home, let's go. Cepheus! Vega! Come on now. Dinner time!"

The dogs jumped around him happily and he threw the ball for them a few more times. Some would lay in front of him and beg for a belly rub. Draco continued to play along with them on the way back to the manor. Draco couldn't believe how good life was. It would still be nice to have Dobby around so his mother wouldn't have to cook and clean. Until they got a new house-elf his mother had to keep house. He could imagine she didn't like it much.

Besides going to Durmstrang, getting a new house-elf and a broom, there really wasn't anything that could make being Draco Malfoy more enjoyable. There wasn't anything that could ruin it.

"I'm home," Draco announced as he entered. "I'll feed the crups. Come on now. Hurry up."

After putting crup food in the crup bowls, Draco went to wash up for tea. When he came to the dining room, his mother seemed really happy about something.

"Mum?" he asked.

"Yes, Draco?" she smiled as she levitated the dinner to the long table.

"Is everything all right?" he inquired.

"Why of course it is, Draco darling," she simpered.

Draco raised an eyebrow. His mother hadn't called him 'darling' since he was a little kid. After she was done setting the table, Narcissa used a Voice Magnifying charm to call her husband.

"In a moment!" Lucius' voice rang from somewhere in the huge manor.

Narcissa looked the table over and looked at Draco. "Have I forgotten something?"

"Er," Draco glanced down and shrugged. "No, Mum. It looks fine."

Moments later Lucius appeared in the dining room, after kissing his wife on the lips he grabbed his chair at the head of the table and sat down. Draco and Narcissa settled themselves in their usual chairs and they began to fill their plates. Throughout the meal, they had simple talk about their days. Lucius told his family more gossip about the Ministry and the scene at the World Cup.

"You don't think that the Ministry suspects you, do you, Dad?" Draco asked nervously.

"Don't you worry about it, Son," Lucius said dismissively. "The Ministry is already too busy planning the Triwizard Tournament."

"They're not going to cancel it, are they?" Draco inquired. "I've been waiting to meet Durmstrang students before I even went to Hogwarts!"

"You'll get to make some friends from Durmstrang," Lucius insisted. "People have been waiting centuries for this tournament."

Draco cut a piece of his pork chop and dabbed apple sauce on it. "I wish I could've gone to Durmstrang."

"That's just too far, sweetheart," his mother said, "I don't even know where Durmstrang is. Do you know, Lucius?"

"Not the exact location," Lucius answered, "I know that Igor Karkaroff is the Headmaster but we haven't exactly kept in touch after he betrayed so many of us. I came so close to going to Azkaban."

"Aren't the grounds at Durmstrang bigger than Hogwarts?" Draco asked earnestly.

"That's what I've heard," Lucius answered.

"It is really cold there too," Narcissa said, "the days are so short."

Draco shrugged. It didn't matter what the weather was like there as long as he got to learn the Dark Arts and not have to be with Mudbloods. Why wouldn't Dumbledore use some of Karkaroff's ideas?

"What did you do today, Draco?" Lucius asked.

"I practiced Quidditch," Draco answered, "and played with the crups. I think we're going to get some new toys for the crups, Mum."

"All right," Narcissa nodded as she picked up her glass. "I'll be sure to pick some up the next time I'm in Diagon Alley."

After dinner they had cream puffs with hot chocolate sauce for pudding. Lucius noticed that Narcissa was acting quite peculiar and Draco did too. She was twisting her glass on the table and pushing her creamed puffs in her bowl around as if there was something on her mind.

"'Cissa, is anything wrong?" Lucius asked.

"Why do you ask?" Narcissa inquired, turning to him.

"You're acting a little, odd," Draco whispered, "are you ill, Mum?"

"No, dear," Narcissa said gently as she tapped her son's hand. "I'm fine."

"If you're worried that the Ministry suspects me, Narcissa," Lucius began, "you know I'll be able to handle things."

"It's not that," Narcissa sighed.

"Then what is it?" Lucius demanded.

"I was wondering when the best time would be to tell you two this," Narcissa said, "but I suppose this is a good time any. I have some…some wonderful news."

Draco grinned and leaned forward. "We're getting a new house-elf, aren't we?" Getting a new house elf after his fine day would be like the cherry on top of an ice cream sundae.

"No," Narcissa said, "but we'll have a new person at the house."

"What do you mean?" Lucius asked.

"Lucius, Draco," Narcissa looked from her husband to her son. "I'm pregnant."

There was silence. Draco couldn't speak. Did he misunderstand his mother? Lucius scratched his ear and leaned forward. "Pregnant?"

"Yes," Narcissa stated, "I'm going to have a baby."

"When did you find out?" Lucius inquired.

"This morning," she replied, "I suspected since…since after the World Cup and so I went to St. Mungos to make certain."

Draco rubbed his forehead. Of course, after the sort of night at the World Cup his mother was bound to get pregnant. But why now? His life was so good. Why didn't his parents be more careful? It wasn't like they couldn't afford it. They could have ten kids if they wanted to but they didn't need them. Draco Malfoy was the only heir they needed. He didn't want to share the fortune with anyone. Being the heir was _his _job. It was his treasure. It was his pride. Now he was going to have a new brother or sister? His perfect day was _ruined._

"Well, say something," Narcissa said in a hurt voice.

Draco looked at his dad. He was going to have to say something. Draco was at a loss for words. He knew his father would explain how this wasn't good timing and they already had a perfect son and heir to the Malfoy name.

"That's wonderful, Narcissa," he said simply.

"You think so?" Narcissa asked, relieved.

"You think so?" Draco demanded, aghast.

"The Malfoy family is getting larger," said Lucius as if he were discussing work. He didn't seem thrilled or upset. It was like he didn't really care. He certainly didn't plan on getting a new child but as there were fewer purebloods like the Malfoys around, having a larger family might just make him look good among the wizarding world. "Another heir to the name. Brilliant."

"Really?" Narcissa asked, squeezing his hand. "You're happy with this?"

"Yes, of course," he shrugged. "Congratulations, dear." He kissed her cheek.

"Thank you for your support, Lucius," Narcissa smiled, "I thought that you'd be upset." She looked at Draco. "Draco, you're quiet. What do you think about becoming a brother?"

"I—I don't know," Draco mumbled, "I—didn't expect to become—what am I—how—how could you two let this happen?"

"Draco," Narcissa said, straightening up. "Please don't be like that."

"Everything was just fine until this happened," Draco grunted. "I—I'm sorry, Mum but I can't say I'm happy about this."

"Now Draco," said Narcissa softly, "it would be nice to have a new baby in this place. It won't be so lonely and you'll have a little brother or sister to play with."

"Lonely?" Draco demanded. "Mum, we don't need a new baby to keep us company, that's why we've got seven crups!" he threw his arm to the dogs eating in the kitchen. "I'm fourteen—how do you expect me to play with a baby?"

"Draco!" Lucius snapped. "Don't be jealous!"

"I'm not jealous!" Draco exclaimed. "I'm not! I—I—I need to be excused." Draco pushed his serviette on the table and got up. He had to leave the dining room before he made himself look worse. He didn't want to make his mother cry or his father yell at him.

_Jealous_? Of a baby? How dare his dad even suggest it! Draco wasn't jealous, he was just overwhelmed and surprised. He didn't need a baby brother or sister. Oh, what was the Malfoy manor going to be like with a new baby? Where were they going to put the nursery? Hopefully far away from Draco's bedroom. He didn't want to hear it cry in the middle of the night and his mother or father would have to walk over to feed it—or worse—tell Draco to do it because he was closer.

Draco walked the door and slammed the door on Aladfar's tail as he tried to go in after him. The dog yelled.

"Aladfar!" Draco gasped. "Stupid dog!" He opened the door and beckoned him in. Draco pushed the door shut and kicked his chair over.

"Why did Dad have to get drunk that day?" Draco wondered out loud. "Not only has he stirred up trouble with the ministry for himself but now I'll have to share my home with a new baby?"

Draco sat down on his bed and Aladfar jumped up. Draco petted his head and the dog licked his arm. "I don't need a brother or sister. I've got you and the rest of the dogs to keep me company. I'm not lonely."

Draco drifted off to sleep and he had nightmares what his life would be like now having a little baby brother or sister. He wasn't sure what would be worse. If it was a boy he may get better brooms and stuff and Draco would have to split the inheritance with him. What if his new brother did become a better son? No, Draco wouldn't be able to take it. He was the first born. It was his birthright, his inheritance! His duty! No one was going to take it from him. His parents would just have to give the second born a different birthright because Draco wasn't going to give his up. He could so picture another boy trying to be the perfect son and rubbing it under his nose.

"I caught the Snitch in five minutes using your old broom! Now Dad will get me a Firebolt and you're stuck with the old one! Hahaha! I passed in all my classes. What about your grades?"

Draco groaned and rolled over. No, having a little brother would be horrible. He'd hate to see him using his old toys and getting all the glory. What would it be like having a sister?

If they'd be getting a girl his mother would probably go crazy with the decorating in the house, turning everything from the fine black and silver and green all the different shades of pink. There would be dolls everywhere and she'll be having tea parties with her friends. Oh no, what if she tried to make him play with her? His mother said it would be nice for him to play with a new brother or sister. Draco could see it now, having a tea party with a six year old girl and a bunch of dolls.

Draco had to play a role of a witch and he was wearing a pink dress with a bunch of necklaces and having to talk in a high voice.

"More, Madam?" said the little girl.

"Yeah," Draco drawled.

"You're supposed to say 'yes please' and stop sounding like a boy!"

"But I am a boy."

"Mummy! Dwaco's not playing fair!"

He was dreaming she was tugging on his hand and dragging him around. "Dwaco! Dwaco! Dwaco! Look, Mummy got me a new doll! Dwaco, come on, you're late for the tea party! Come on, Dwaco! You're a mean brother! Mean!"

"Let go!" Draco shouted, sitting up straight in bed. He jerked his arm away and saw his pajama sleeve was torn and wet. "Huh?" He peered over the side of his bed and Aladfar licked his face.

"Aladfar! What do you think you're doing?"

Draco realized that it was Aladfar that was tugging on his sleeve and somehow Draco must've brought the reality in his dream. Draco turned on a lamp and started reading _Curses and Counter-Curses _to occupy himself until he felt that he could sleep again.

But he had a strange feeling the only time he'd get a decent night's sleep would be at Hogwarts, which was saying something because Crabbe and Goyle's snoring was loud enough to wake the dead.

What was his life going to be like now that he knew he was going to be a brother?

**To Be Continued**


	3. The Humiliating Truth

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Gemma is my own character._

**A Dragon's Treasure 3**

**The Humiliating Truth**

Draco spent more time on his own after learning he was going to be a brother. He stayed in his tree house and ate there. His father made it for him when he was younger. Only someone of Malfoy blood could enter the treehouse and it required a password as well. It would come in handy when his little brother or sister came and he could hide in there all the time. There maybe times his new sibling could see Draco go to the tree house and even though they shared blood he or she would need to know the password to get in. To get that, Draco would have to tell him or her and he wasn't going to tell them.

He played in it since he was a little boy and he never felt happier about having a tree house far from the Malfoy Manor. Sometimes he slept there, not that it did any good. He still had nightmares of what it'd be like. His mother was running to the bathroom to be sick and his Father said lazily, "Draco, go hold your mother's hair back."

Draco's retort always would be: "Me? You're the one who did that to her! You do it!"

He dreamed of his mother decorating the nursery, on the same floor as his bedroom, in every shades of pink with unicorns and other girly things. His mother was eating a lot, a lot of _weird _combinations. Narcissa was becoming about the size of a house and she was trying to get Draco to feel her stomach. "Draco! I can feel the baby move! Come and touch it!"

"I'm not touching it!" and he's run off as if a monster was chasing him.

Reality seemed worse because it was true. His mother _was _pregnant. He'd have to share the house with his new brother or sister. His father might be more prud of the new son and if it was a girl, his mother would go crazy over it. The only good side of it was that Draco was now fourteen and in just a few years he'd be done with Hogwarts. He'll leave the Malfoy Manor and move closer to the coast, perhaps even Hogsmead.

Draco woke up Friday morning when his Hogwarts letter came. He took the letter away from the owl and it flew off. He hoped he wouldn't have to get too big of a book list for his fourth year. Of course with the Triwizard Tournament taking place, Dumbledore wouldn't give them too much to do.

All he had on his list was a new book and a set of dress robes. Dress robes. For the Yule Ball, of course. Draco had plenty of dress robes, in all sorts of colors and styles. But he had worn them all more than once and he wanted something new that would show everyone—not just in Hogwarts—but from Durmstrang and Beaxbatons—that Draco Malfoy was the best. He had to be the best in everything. He had to have everything. It was all about being Draco Malfoy. Showing off was what he did best and he didn't care who had a problem with it. He was a rich, spoiled and pureblooded brat and quite frankly, he was proud of it.

Draco folded his list and placed it in his pocket. Thinking it might be a good time to leave his tree house, he climbed down and headed to the main house. He found his mother looking at the size of one of the spare bedrooms in the same wing as Draco.

"Mother, I got my Hogwarts letter today," he stated, "I need to get a new book and dress robes."

"Right," she said but it didn't sound like she was listening. She was looking over the articles in the room and the size of it. "You think this would be a good room for the baby's nursery?"

Draco groaned. His mother had plenty of time to think about where they were going to put the kid. What mattered now were his school things.

"Well, what do you think, Draco?" Narcissa questioned.

"You're thinking making this room the baby's nursery?" Draco demanded. "But my bedroom is right next to it! I don't want to hear it making noise!"

"Nonsense," Mrs. Malfoy muttered. "Your bedroom is at the end of this wing, Draco."

"Shouldn't it be closer to your bedroom?" Draco asked.

"I'm still deciding on that," Mrs. Malfoy stated.

"Well, Mother, can we go to Diagon Alley?" Draco questioned testily. "I have just two days until Hogwarts starts."

"Very well," Mrs. Malfoy answered, "we can get a few things for your new brother or sister."

Draco rolled his eyes. He was too old to hear her talking like that.

"Go get your father," said Mrs. Malfoy, "I think he said he needed to make a visit to Diagon Alley too."

"Right," Draco moaned and went to search for his father. Once the Malfoys were ready, they lined up at the fire and flooed themselves to Diagon Alley. As they made their errands, there was much talk of the riot at the Quidditch World Cup. Rita Skeeter emerged from _The Daily Prophet _publishing office and was interviewing people. Spotting the Malfoys she walked up to them to get a comment.

"Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," she said excitedly. "I was wondering if I could get a word with you about the Quidditch World Cup. Is it true, Mr. Malfoy that you were once a supporter of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"Yes," Mr. Malfoy said shortly. "But that was over a decade ago."

"So, you would have nothing to do with the riot at the Quidditch World Cup then? The Death Eaters—wear black cloaks and white masks—correct? And the lot that was levitating the muggles and burning tents—you weren't one of them?"

"Of course he wasn't," Mrs. Malfoy told Rita. "My husband wasn't there. You see, while the riot was going on my husband was with me the whole time."

"Oh?"

"Yes, we were making love," she said proudly. Draco groaned and put his hand to his forehead. Mr. Malfoy grinned as if his wife took the words right out of his mouth.

"You were?" Ritagasped, looking from Mr. Malfoy to Mrs. Malfoy.

"Absolutely," Mr. Malfoy said, putting his arm around his wife. "And now she is expecting our second child."

"Why—why congratulations!" Rita breathed

"Why thank you," Mrs. Malfoy said.

"What a story," Rita said, "certainly you won't mind a few moments? A new addition to one of the _finest _wizarding names of Britain. This would be something you'd like to see in the _Daily Prophet!"_

"Mother, Father, no!" Draco groaned. "No! It's too embarrassing!"

"Oh, young Mr. Malfoy, what do you think about becoming a brother?" Rita asked eagerly.

Draco gasped. "I—I have no comment." He looked at his parents. "I'm going to get my new dress robes on my own."

"Oh, darling, I don't mind going with you," Narcissa said.

But Draco left in a hurry to Madam Malkin's before she could say another word. Rita looked back at the Malfoys to continue with the interview.

"You wouldn't mind telling me more about your news?" she asked.

"I'm sure we can spare a few moments," Mr. Malfoy said, "shall we go to Florean's? Narcissa will need to sit down."

"Oh, Lucius," Mrs. Malfoy smiled, "you spoil me."

"So, if you don't mind," Rita said, "tell me about your night. Was it a celebration of Ireland's victory or a celebration of life?"

"Actually," Mr. Malfoy said honestly, "I think I just had too much to drink."

* * *

As Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy had their interview with Rita Skeeter, Draco got his new dress robes on his own. He was too frustrated about the new baby he couldn't make up his mind and Madam Malkin had to keep getting different fabric and colors. There were too many students there trying to make up their minds and talking about their parents. Little kids pulling on things. It would be just a matter of time until his new brother or sister would be getting their first set of robes. To avoid the noise, he went on to Twilfitt and Tattling's. 

He could only imagine what the article would look like about the new baby. What if people at school saw it? He'd be so humiliated he wouldn't want to go again. During the Triwizard Tournament too? Why did his father have to get so drunk that night? He didn't need this on his ego. Everything was just fine.

While trying on his dress robes the door jingled and he heard a girl screech his name.

"Draco, you're here!"

Draco looked over his shoulder and in walked in Parkinson. He felt his stomach squirm. He knew she liked him but he really didn't like her back. He was glad that someone liked him. Of course, he was the richest kid at Hogwarts and all the girls must've been swooning over him. But Pansy Parkinson was just not the girl he wanted be with.

"Oh, you're getting your new dress robes too?" she asked excitedly. "Isn't it wonderful? There will be a ball at Hogwarts! I can't wait to go with you."

"What?" Draco demanded.

"Well, we are going together, aren't we?" she asked him. "Who else would I go with? Or…were you going to ask someone else?" She gave him a deadly, unbelievable look.

Draco thought for a moment. He really didn't care about girls while going to school. He didn't wan to cause trouble either. If he said no then Pansy would go insane and probably ruin his name more than ever.

"Oh, all right," he sighed hesitantly, "we can go together."

"Wonderful!" she exclaimed. "I can't wait, Draco!"

She hugged him and caused the pins in the robes he was trying on to stick him. He grimaced in pain and before he had to tell her to leave him alone, she turned away and looked at the girls' dress robes.

"I'll try that pretty pink one over there!" she announced. "And whatever that will match what he's wearing! He's my date!"

Pansy cuddled Draco again and he made grimace yet again. He rolled his eyes and wished he could apparate from there, far, far away.

* * *

Draco was happy that the news of his mother's pregnancy hadn't made it to the Daily Prophet yet. He knew it was only a matter of time until nosey Rita Skeeter will put it in Wizarding Newspaper. When he asked his parents why they consented in an interview his father explained it as a way to avoid being a suspect. Yes, the wizarding world really wouldn't believe Lucius Malfoy was still a Muggle terrorize now. Now they will think that he was a sex-crazed maniac or something. A great title on the Malfoy name. Just perfect. 

When he went to aboard the Hogwarts Express he could've done without his mother hugging him so tightly and crying that he might not see his new sibling be born. She told him that she would try to send him his daily sweets like she had always done but asked him not to be upset if her deliveries began to come not as often.

"I've got to get on the train before it leaves," Draco grunted, pulling out of his mother's arms.

"Draco, be good," his mother told him.

"See if you can get enough information on Durmstrang," said his father.

"Yeah," Draco moaned, "sure. See you when I get back."

He boarded the train without another word or waving back at them. It felt so weird being with his family now that he knew he was going to be a brother. He hoped is time at Hogwarts would be pleasant because life at home certainly wasn't. As he pulled himself into an empty compartment and sat down, his heart sunk as the reality hit him. He'd be a brother when he'll be on the train ride home. There will be an extra face to greet him when he got off the train. He couldn't imagine it. Maybe a girl's face like his mothers or the pointed face that matched his and his father's. His mother would make him hold the new baby and probably give it a kiss. What if people would see him? What if Potter and his pathetic friends? Draco didn't need this. He didn't know how to act now. Could he still be the same pompous pure-blood brat he always was?

He saw his fat cronies stumble by the compartment. He jumped to his feet and called them. "Crabbe, Goyle, you idiots! Get in here!"

Crabbe and Goyle stopped at the compartment and waddled in. They sat across from him.

"Hi, Malfoy," said Goyle.

"Hi," said Draco, "what were your summers like?"

Goyle shrugged followed by Crabbe. Draco groaned. Why did he have such stupid friends? Well, he knew why. They were bigger than him so they could beat up other wizards. But he wished he had someone smarter to talk to.

"You know that Durmstrang is coming to Hogwarts," said Draco.

"What's Durmstrang?" Goyle asked.

Draco furrowed his eyebrows. "You haven't heard of Durmstrang? Where have you been, Goyle?"

"Uhhhh?"

"Don't answer that," Draco waved his hand. "Well, Durmstrang is another wizarding school. Top drawer. I wish I could've gone. Father actually thought of sending em to Durmstrang instead of Hogwarts, you know."

He talked more Durmstrang and his friends seemed a bit interested in going themselves.

"So, Durmstrang will be at Hogwarts?" Crabbe asked. "When?"

"They should get here in the end of October," Draco said, "I can't wait. I must feel sorry for them though, to come to our school where half of it is Mudbloods. They must've never met one before at the school they went to."

Draco seemed to go back to his usual self, giving Harry Potter a hard time and acting as if he were all that. He looked out the window as the train pulled up to Hogsmeade.

"Can you believe the weather?" he groaned. "Well come on. Let's hurry up and find a coach."

He sat with his two cronies on the first available coach hurried to the great hall and waited for the first years to come. This was probably the first time he couldn't wait to hear Dumbledore's speech. He waned to see the look on everyone's faces when he announced the approaching of the Triwizard Tournament. Was he the only Hogwarts student that knew about it?

Well, perhaps he was and it made him feel superior. He was so glad his father was tight with the Minister.

* * *

When Dumbledore was about to tell the news of the Triwizard Tournament, the doors of the Great Hall opened and a man stood in the doorway. He lowered his hood and shook his grizzly gray hair. Draco recognized him as Mad Eye Moody as he started walking up to Dumbledore. 

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Dumbledore said once Moody made it to him. "Professor Moody." He cleared his throat and went back to his speech. "We re to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been hold for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

Draco looked over at Harry Potter and his friends. He laughed when Fred Weasley shouted that Dumbledore was joking. Joke? Their whole family was a joke.

As Dumbledore continued his speech, he half listened while looking at the amazed faces of the other Hogwarts students and grinned when they all frowned when only students seventeen years or older could enter. Oh they had to be crazy to think it, but they'd probably need the money more than anyone in the school.

Dumbledore bade them to bed and Draco wondered who the champion for Hogwarts would be. It was a shame he wasn't seventeen. He would enter it in a heartbeat. He deserved the fame more than anyone else because in his opinion, he was the best student in Hogwarts. He had to prove that to everyone, because he was a Malfoy.

He changed into his fine pajamas and fell asleep. He dreamed that he was the one getting all the glory for his school. Being the hero. He deserved it, but he was too young. It was all right. So was Harry Potter, and there was no chance that he'd be in the Triwizard Championship.

* * *

Draco woke up in high spirits and strutted his usual pureblooded strut on the way to breakfast. While he was buttering his toast, the post owls flew into the Great Hall. He looked expectantly for his eagle owl, Altair. He was pleased to see that his mother hadn't forgotten him because of her pregnancy. Of course, she did promise that she'd send him sweets as often as her pregnancy would permit. 

"What did Mother send me, Altair?" he asked his owl. "Give it here."

He took his parcel and amongst the sweets he found the _Daily Prophet. _The front page didn't have a picture of his mother or the breaking news of the Malfoy family getting larger. He flipped through it and groaned. He found the article about his mother's pregnancy and thre at the top was a picture of him with his parents. But he didn't allow his picture to be taken! Did his mother give Rita a family photo of them?

Already knowing about his mother's pregnancy, he closed the newspaper and threw it down. His appetite was ruined. To make it worse, those that received the Daily Prophet turned to him.

"Is it true, Draco? Your mother's pregnant?"

"So your parents got busy during the World Cup, didn't they?"

"Shut up!" Draco snarled, throwing his napkin down.

"I think it's great, Draco!" Pansy beamed. "I wonder if it's a boy or a girl! What do you think?"

"I honestly couldn't care less," Draco grunted and he left before he could hear any more humiliating remarks.

He was going to have Harry Potter in Care of Magical Creatures today and he knew Harry was going to bug him all day. Why did their parents consent to Rita making an article about it? Why did the news have to arrive on the first day of term? Were the going to put the news of the child's birth in the _Daily Prophet _too? Oh, it just made his insides squirm. It made him want to be sick and he certainly would have already done so if he had eaten breakfast.

Just as he had expected, Harry and his friends decided to _chat _with them while working with Hagrid's _projects _of creatures.

_"_And why would anyone want to _raise _them?" Draco demanded as he approached the nasty scorpion-like animals.

"Dunno," said Ron, "why would anyone want to raise you?"

Draco glared at him. "Shut it, Weasley."

"Hey, that's no way to act," said Harry, "you're about to be a brother Malfoy. You should be happy. I just hope the new Malfoy kid won't be as much as a prat as you."

"Potter, shut up!" Draco growled and he pointed at the things in the crates. "All I want to know is what those—those things are good for!"

He tried to ignore everything as his day went by. Some people were acting polite and genuine by offering their congratulations but Draco Malfoy didn't want to hear it. He didn't care if they were honest or not. He saw no good news about it. He looked through the _Daily Prophet_ again to see if there was anything worth reading in there. He was happy when not only he found something useful, but something that would allow him to get back on Weasley and his pals.

While walking to the entrance hall, he saw them. Oh, he was so going to get Weasley for making a fool of him!

"Weasley! Hey, Weasley!"

"What?" Ron demanded.

"You over-looked something in the _Daily Prophet_," Draco grinned, "my dad's isn't the only one in there."

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"Your dad's in the paper too!" Draco laughed and raised his voice. He shook the _Daily Prophet_ "But I'm afraid his news isn't as good as the news my family's got. Listen to this! "

Draco read the embarrassing news as loud as he could so that everyone could hear him. He paused a couple of times to see how red Ron's face got. It gave Draco such satisfaction to know that Ron was embarrassed too. Now they'd think twice before embarrassing Draco Malfoy. No one makes a fool out of Draco Malfoy.

"And here's a picture, Weasley," Draco hooted, turning the _Daily Prophet _around and pointing the picture to everyone. "A picture of your parents outside your house—if you can call that a house! Don't tell me you all live there! At least my family can afford more kids. Your mother could do a bit of losing weight, couldn't she?"

Ron was shaking now; ready to tear Draco's head off any second. Harry grabbed him by his robes.

"Get stuffed, Malfoy," said Harry, "C'mon Ron…"

"Oh yeah, you were staying with them this summer, weren't you Potter?" Draco sneered. "So tell me, is his mother really this porky, or is it just the picture?"

"You know _your _mother, Malfoy?" Harry demanded, "That expression she's got, like she's got dung under nose? Has she ever been like that, or was it just because you were with her? I hope your new brother or sister isn't born like that. Poor kid's going to have you for a brother. I admit I feel a little sorry for it."

Draco glared at Harry and he felt his heart beat faster. Potter had insulted his mother, his _treasure. _

"Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter," he threatened.

"Keep your fat mouth shut then," said Potter as he turned away.

Draco whipped out his wand to the Crutacious Curse. That would teach Potter a lesson. A couple of people screamed and the curse just barely grazed his cheek. Then he heard someone shout at him.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!"

Draco was no way prepared for what happened next. He was smaller and his arms looked white and furry. He was right on the floor. No! No, what the hell happened? Then he saw Moody come up. Did that one eyed man just transfigure him into—into—what the hell was he? He felt _different_.

"Did he get you?" Moody asked Harry as he limped toward him.

"No, missed," Harry replied.

Draco shivered and moved around, gazing at his fat cronies. Crabbe moved to pick him up.

"LEAVE IT!"

"Leave, what?"

"Not you, him!" Moody growled and he limped to Draco, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Damn!" Draco tried to shout but his voice came out into a squeak. He turned and started running toward the dungeons. Professor Snape would be able to change him back to normal.

"I don't think so!" Moody roared.

Then Draco was lifted right off the ground. Draco was absolutely humiliated. His mother gets pregnant. Rita writes about it in the _Daily Prophet. _And now—_this?_He just wanted to die. Moody might as well kill him now.

He smacked painfully onto the floor and he thought he broke something. He was brought back into the air like a ball. What was Moody doing? Was this his wild idea of a punishment?

"I don't like people who attack when their opponent's back's turned," Moody snarled and Draco kept bouncing off the floor. Merlin, it hurt. He was shouting curses but it came out in squealing. "Stinking, cowardly, scummy thing to do…"

Why wasn't Crabbe or Goyle, or anyone trying to do something? How long did Moody intend to bounce him off the floor? Someone, please, either stop this humiliating display or end the boy's misery now.

"Never—do—that—again!'

"Professor Moody!" exclaimed Professor McGonagall.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall," Moody said as if he were watering flowers.

"What—what are you doing?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Teaching," Moody replied.

"Teach—Moody, _is that a student?" _

"Yep."

"No!" Professor McGonagall ran down the stairs, pulled out her wand and Draco was back to human. Everything was aching. His hair was a mess and his face must've been the color of ripe tomatoes. He winced in pain as he pushed himself back to his feet. His eyes started to water. Oh no, he couldn't start bawling here!

"Moody, we _never _use transfiguration as a punishment!" Professor McGonagall told Moody weakly. "Surely Professor Dumbledore told you that?"

"He might've mentioned it, yeah," Moody said, scratching his chin, "but I thought a good sharp shock---"

"We give detentions, Moody! Or speak to the offender's head of House!"

"I'll do that, then," Moody said, staring at Draco as if he wanted to continue humiliating him.

"My father is not going to like this," Draco muttered, "just you wait until I tell him."

"Oh yeah?" Moody said softly, limping toward him. "Well, I know your father of old, boy…You tell him Moody's keeping a close eye on his son…you tell him that from me…Now, your head of House'll be Snape, will it?"

"Yes," Draco hissed.

"Another old friend," growled Moody. "I've been looking forward to a chat with old Snape…Come on, you…"

Moody grabbed Draco by the arm, causing it to hurt more than it already did. He pulled him down to the dungeons.

"Think it's funny, don't you?" Moody growled, "Hitting someone from behind?"

Draco didn't reply.

"You didn't seem to like it much, did you, laddie?" Moody said.

Draco breathed in deeply.

They arrived at Snape's office and Moody knocked on the door. "Enter."

Moody pulled Draco roughly into the room. "Severus, you need to keep a better eye on your students. I just found Mr. Malfoy here trying to hex Harry Potter from behind by the entrance hall. If you don't believe me, there were plenty of witnesses you could ask."

"Oh?" said Snape. "Well, what do you want me to do about it, Moody?"

Moody looked at Draco. "Well, I think I gave him a good lesson. Maybe he'll think twice about hexing someone from behind again."

"What did you do to my student?" Snape demanded furiously, rising from his desk.

"Just gave him a taste of his own medicine," Moody said casually.

"He transfigured me," Draco said softly to Snape. "Transfigured me into a—a—" he glared at Moody. "What _did _you turn me into anyway?"

"A ferret," Moody growled, "too bad Professor McGonagall changed you back. You'd make a nice pet for your new brother or sister."

Draco began shaking just as Ron had done. He hated being reminded that he was becoming a brother.

"Moody, you don't use transfiguration as punishments here!" Snape hissed.

"Yeah, so as McGonagall told me," Moody waved his hand. "A pity, I think he looked rather cute."

"Shut up!" Draco snarled, his face going redder by the second.

"Moody, I think since you've already punished Malfoy I won't have too," Snape said.

"See, Snape, that's the problem with the kids in your house," Moody growled, "you never punish them. You take points and give detentions to all the other kids but yours are the real bad seeds. You need to discipline them before they go too far."

Moody limped closer to Snape's desk. "They might get themselves into things they can't handle; you know what I mean, Snape?" Both his normal and magical eye moved to his left arm.

Snape pulled his arms down to his sides. "If you could get out of my office now, Moody. I'll need to talk to Malfoy."

"Yes, I hope you'll straighten that boy out," Moody glared at Draco, "his father certainly didn't."

"Don't insult my father," Draco said quickly.

"Perhaps the coming of his new child would make your father have second thoughts about all the mistakes he made in his life—and the ones he made raising you."

Draco clenched his hands so tight that his fingernails dug into his palms.

"You're going to be a brother soon," growled Moody, "you're going to have to be a better example. Poor kid doesn't know the kind of family it's coming into."

Moody limped out of the office and Draco sat into a chair opposite from Snape's desk.

"Wait until my father hears about this," Draco said shakily, "I've been humiliated enough already!"

"Why did you try to hex Potter?" Snape asked.

"He insulted my mother!" Draco exclaimed. "And—he humiliated me!"

"Well be careful when you get into arguments with Potter again," Snape said, "Don't try hexing him when others are around."

"Fine."

"There will be visitors coming soon," Snape reminded him, "and you wouldn't want to embarrass yourself even more."

"_I_ don't embarrass myself!" Draco snapped. "They do it! My mother got pregnant and it's in the _Daily Prophet. _No one will shut up about it! How was I supposed to know that Moody was there?"

"Moody's eye can see through things, so be careful," Snape said again. "Now get to dinner."  
Draco rose to his feet and stepped out of the office. He was too angry to go to dinner. He was absolutely furious. He was going to write to his father and tell him everything about the embarrassing display and maybe he could get Moody sacked. He wasn't going to let this humiliation get any worse. That is, if was possible to get worse.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Gemma's Arrival

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

_Note: Sorry it has been so long to update this story! I hope it will run smoothly now. If any of you guys have suggestions, please give them to me. I don't'want this to be a total re-tell story of GoF, HBP and possibly even DH. It may seem I will jump ahead but most of this in Draco's POV. _

**A Dragon's Treasure 4**

**Gemma's Arrival**

Draco couldn't believe it. The Goblet of Fire had announced the champions and somehow, Harry Potter was picked. Draco couldn't sleep the night of calling of the champions. He stayed up most of the night tossing and turning, lying in bed and wondering how the hell Harry Potter's name came out of the goblet. He never knew Harry Potter to be such a cheat. When Draco woke up the next morning, he did what he usually did when something went wrong. He wrote to his father and complained. He wrote a whole page of parchment telling him what happened, who the _real _Hogwarts champion was and demanding his father to somehow fix the problem. A few days later he got an irritated letter from his father:

_Draco,_

_I've read about it already in the Daily Prophet. You know there is nothing I can do about it. It is a binding contract. Potter must've paid someone to put his name in the goblet for him. You think Potter is smart enough to outwit the Goblet of Fire? _

_All you can do is make the tournament difficult for Potter. If he doesn't die within his first five minutes of the first task, maybe he'll remember not to compete in another tournament._

_Father_

"Thanks, Dad," Draco grumbled. Apparently, Lucius Malfoy was not interested in his son's life or the Triwizard Tournament. Draco assumed it was because his mother was pregnant and Lucius was more focused with that. It didn't matter. Harry Potter did not win anymore fame. Gryffindor was the only house that supported him. The other houses were supporting Cedric Diggory and Draco was giving out his _Support Cedric Diggory _badges faster than he could make them. The curse that Draco had aimed for Potter ricocheted and got Hermione Granger. Though his curse did not get his intended target, he was still pleased. Draco was going to make Harry Potter sorry for outshining him in everything.

The time of the first task came and Draco's envy for Harry Potter ended when he learned what he had to do: fight a dragon. Draco knew a lot about dragons and knew how difficult it was to fight one. He was really hoping to see Harry get fried to a crisp but Harry Potter _had_ to show off his Firebolt and fly around the dragon. Draco couldn't believe it. Even the Beaxbatons girl Fleur Delacour attempted a _real _spell against the dragon. Draco was even more perturbed that Potter's attempt actually worked. He had to do something about this. He decided to tease Harry about dragons from then on.

While feeding the Skrewts in Care of Magical Creatures, Draco pretended to make a big deal about it. "So disgusting...but they're probably easier to take care of than a dragon, aren't they? Oh, except for _you _Potter. All you have to do to give it exercise is fly figure eights around it."

He took his attention off of the skrewt to look at Harry. He paid dearly for it when the skrewt jumped up to bite his hand. He yelled in shock, pulling his hand away. Harry and his friends laughed.

"Looks like we've found something the Skrewts like to eat—Malfoy's fingers," said Harry.

Draco groaned, feeling foolish but he did not give up. He was determined to make Harry Potter's life a living hell. He was not going to become the hero again this year. He sometimes made up stories that Hogwarts was going to be attacked by a rogue dragon and he'd ask Harry to lead it away with his Firebolt. Then when the Yule Ball was announced, Draco dropped the dragon tactics and talked about the Yule Ball. He knew that the champions had to open the Yule Ball and he also knew that Harry did not have a date.

"You still don't have a date, Potter?" he asked him the week of the ball. "But _you're_ Harry Potter; The Boy Who Lived; Hogwarts Champion—nobody wants to go with you? I asked Pansy weeks ago when the ball was announced. You shouldn't put these things off, Potter."

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry hissed.

But Draco continued. "But if you'd like, I'll set you up with someone."

"No, thanks," muttered Harry.

"Do you even have a person in mind?"

"Cho Chang," Ron answered for him.

Draco blinked and laughed. "The Ravenclaw Seeker? Oh, good luck with that!"

Harry asked Cho Chang after Draco's interrogation, but found out that she was going with Cedric Diggory. Draco did not stop. He laughed, saying that Cho Chang wanted a _real_ champion. Harry did manage to get himself a date with Pavarti Patil. Because Pavarti Patil was a pretty girl, Draco couldn't come up with an insult for the pair. But when the dance started and Draco saw Potter's lack of dance skills, Draco came up with another way to make Harry feel worse. He pulled Pansy closer to him and Pansy misinterpreted his move.

"Oh, Draco," she murmured, puckering her lips.

"Try to keep up with me," Draco hissed and he started waltzing from one side of the ballroom to the other. He twirled Pansy around several times, dipping her now and then. He glanced over at Harry, who was pretending not to notice.

Later that evening, Pavarti and her sister were dancing with two boys from Beaxbatons and Harry and Ron was no where in sight. Draco did not know why they were missing, but did not care.

--

Following the dance, Draco Malfoy met with Rita Skeeter. She was at the Yule Ball, but she was too small for anyone to notice. Rita Skeeter was an unregistered animagus, having the ability to transfigure herself into a water beetle. She over heared Hagrid telling Madame Maxime his true identity: a half giant. Draco was thrilled with this news and was more than happy to tell Rita Skeeter his thoughts. He was able to do it without getting caught. All he had to do was hold her little bug self in his hand and whisper into it. Draco made sure he had _The Daily Prophet _tucked in his pocket before he went to Care of Magical Creatures. He wished he had a camera so he could take a picture of Harry's face when he saw that Hagrid was not there. It was priceless.

Draco was able to enjoy Care of Magical Creatures more with Professor Grubbly-Plank teaching in Hagrid's place. Draco didn't have to worry about his fingers being bitten off. This was short lived, however. Apparently Dumbledore talked Hagrid into coming back to teach. The interesting part was that Hagrid continued Grubbly-Plank's lessons on the unicorns. Draco was slightly amused.

"Well, he knows more that just monsters, doesn't he?" Draco muttered.

The second task came in February. The champions were to dive into the freezing lake to retrieve a hostage. Draco laughed, seeing that Harry was late. Harry also took his sweet time in the lake. Draco was hoping that he had drown. Then long after the hour limit, Harry return to the surface with Ron and a little girl in tow. Draco couldn't believe that most of the judges wanted to give Harry full points, just because he wanted to play the hero again.

Draco seized this as an opportunity to continuously tell Harry of people that had fallen in the lake and needed to be rescued. Harry of course, knew it was all talk. If someone was drowning, the giant squid and merpeople would handle it.

Rita Skeeter's latest _Witch Weekly_ article became the next topic of gossip. Rita Skeeter learned of Krum asking Hermione to visit him in Bulgaria and wrote Hermione as a two timer. Draco was absolutly loving this, especially when Hermione started receiving hate mail from _Witch Weekly_ readers. Draco was too busy giving Harry a hard time about it, that he didn't see the niffler coming for him. The niffler tried to claw out the money in his pocket.

"As I said earlier, Malfoy," said Hagrid. "You'd want to keep anything shiny away from nifflers."

The next day, Draco received a letter from home.

_Draco,_

_I have been having a lot of false alarms lately and I think your new sibling will arrive very soon. I need to ask you to come home for the Easter holidays. _

_Mother_

"Your mother is close to having the baby?" said Pansy over her shoulder. "Excellent!"

"Yeah, perfect," grumbled Draco. "While I'm away, keep me posted on what's going on here...especially where Potter's concerned. I'd ask Crabbe or Goyle, but you know their writing skills."

Pansy looked delighted at the idea. "Oh, of course, Draco! I'll write you every day!"

Draco immediately regretted asking Pansy. "You don't need to write me every day. Just tell me what Potter's doing, and anything that has to do with the Triwizard Tournament."

--

Lucius Malfoy came to pick up Draco at King's Cross and he brought Draco back at the large Malfoy manor. Draco couldn't believe the site of his mother. The once thin and attractive Narcissa Malfoy was big with baby. She looked tired and her hair needed a wash. Pregnancy did not suit her.

"Draco!" said Narcissa. "I'm glad you could come home."

"Mum—you look awful," he said bluntly.

Narcissa frowned and Lucius gave Draco a dangerous look. Narcissa walked away, allowing Draco to go to his room to unpack. Afterwards, he visited his dogs while Lucius helped Narcissa with the dinner. Lucius made Draco help by setting the table. Because he wasn't of age yet, Draco had to do it by hand. Draco muttered to himself as he placed the plates down.

"We really should get a house elf for you, dear," Lucius told his wife once they began eating. "You need your rest."

"Oh, I'm fine," she insisted. "I've made it this far."

"Then at least once the baby is born," said Lucius, "you will need a hand."

"No!" Narcissa hissed. "No, I can take care of the baby my own."

"Dobby helped raise me," Draco said. "I remember when he used to feed me."

Draco thought a house elf would really make a difference. If they got a house elf, then Draco wouldn't have to worry about pitching in to help. It will be all on his mother, and the house elf. House elves loved to work and serve wizarding families, except for Dobby. He always was strange for a house elf.

Lucius looked at Draco, nodded and returned his gaze to his wife. "That is true, and Dobby did an excellent job. It was years since you've taken care of a baby, Narcissa dear."

"I...haven't lost my touch," said Narcissa.

"I wasn't saying that," Lucius said gently. "But I'm sure you would like some help."

Narcissa sighed. "I'll decide if it's too much for me when the baby gets here." She winced and put her hand to her belly.

"What's wrong?" Lucius inquired. "Another scare—or is it real?"

"No, just a kick," Narcissa murmured.

"Are you finished eating?" said Lucius

"I think so," she said.

"I'll help you upstairs," said Lucius, rising out of his chair. "Draco, clean up."

"But--," Draco began and he backed down immediately after the look his father gave him. "Yes, father."

Draco felt like a muggle picking up the soiled dishes and setting them into the sink. He grabbed the bottle of Dottie's Wash Up potion and squirted some in the warm water. The bubbles squeaked as he began scrubbing the dishes down.

"Oh Merlin," Draco said, "Mother had better get a house elf."

Draco spent his Easter holidays helping with meals, washing up and cleaning the house. Draco wished that the baby would hurry up and be born, so that Draco wouldn't have to work so hard. Then he shuddered when he realized that the baby's arrival would only mean _more _work. He got daily mail from Pansy, but it was not important news. She kept asking if his mother had the baby yet and would gossip about other people in school. Draco did not care about anyone else. It was his rival, Harry Potter that Draco was concerned about. Why did people still treat him like he was the hero of Hogwarts?

Friday afternoon while Draco found a minute alone, he went outside to play fetch with his dogs and play Quidditch. Then he heard his father's magnified voice.

"DRACO! IN THE HOUSE NOW!"

Draco could tell by the anxiety in his father's voice that something was wrong. Draco flew back to the house. What did Draco do? He was certain he cleaned every dish after lunch and he dusted all the furniture in the sitting room. Now what did his father want? Draco got to the house and upon entering, he heard his mother screaming.

"Mother!" Draco dashed inside, colliding into his father before he could get up the stairs. "Father, what's wrong with Mother?"

"She's having the baby," said his father. "I need you to stay here while I go to St. Mungos and get her healer."

"Me?" Draco mumbled. "Shouldn't you stay with Mum and I go?"

"You don't know your mother's healer," Lucius said sternly. "I do."

"LUCIUS!" shouted Narcissa.

Draco cringed, shocked at how loud she shouted his father's name. The last time he heard his mother shout his father's name so loudly was when they were conceiving this child. The only difference was Narcissa had shouted it in pleasure at the time. Now, she was screaming for Lucius in pain. Draco found it very odd and disturbing.

"But she's calling for you," Draco said. "And after all, _you're _the one who did this to her."

"Just stay here with your mother," said Lucius coolly. "You are wasting time. I will only be a moment."

Lucius went to the fireplace, while Draco stood rooted at the spot. It bewildered him as to why his mother did not go to St. Mungos sooner. She knew she was close to her due date and she already was having false alarms. He heard his mother scream again, making him able to move. He ran up the stairs as quickly as he could and entered the bedroom. His mother was laying on top of the covers, groaning and grunting and wincing and crying. It was the worse he had ever seen her.

"Mother?" he mumbled.

"Where's your father?" she asked weakly.

"He left to get your healer," said Draco. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"No," she said. "Just sit here with me...augh!"

"Mum!" Draco exclaimed rushing to the side of the bed. His mother grabbed his hand and he winced. Draco was surprised by his mother's strength. She did not look like a strong woman but the grip she had on his hand was so tight it felt like the jaws of a dragon, or so Draco imagined. Draco sat there feeling helpless and scared. He asked many times what he could do, a spell, a potion but his mother told him to stay near. There was nothing in the house that he could use. It was torture for him to sit there and watch his mother cry out in agony. He kept looking a the door, wondering when his father would come. Finally, his father came with two healers. It was only fifteen minutes, but it felt like days.

"Narcissa, we're here," said Lucius. "Draco, outside."

Draco did not have to be told twice. Now that the healers and his father had come, he knew his mother would be all right. A moment his father stepped outside the room to wait with Draco.

"You're not going to stay with Mother?" Draco asked.

"The healers need room deliver the baby," said Lucius.

"Is there anything they can give her for the pain?" Draco inquired.

"Yes, they gave her a Pain Lessening Potion," Lucius answered. "Now all we have to do is wait."

Draco and Lucius remained in the hall for a few moments and Draco decided to sit in his room. He had to think of something to occupy himself until his mother had the baby. He decided to try and study. It was harder than he thought. While in the middle of looking at advanced transfiguration, there was a knock on the door and his father opened it.

"Draco," his father began, "it's a girl."

"A girl?" Draco mumbled.

"Yes," said Lucius. "You have a sister."

Lucius led Draco to the room where his mother was still in bed, holding the newborn baby girl. The healers were off to the side, making a potion for Narcissa. Narcissa smiled at her husband and son. Draco shuffled to the side and with some coaxing, Narcissa set the neonate into Draco's arms.

"Isn't she just a gem?" his mother asked.

Draco looked at his new sister. His mother was close. The girl had golden yellow hair and eyes blue like sapphires. Draco felt an odd sensation come over him. He could not explain it. It made him uncomfortable and he handed the baby back to Narcissa. He tried to make conversation to look happy, for his mother's sake.

"W-What are you going to name her?"

Narcissa looked at her daughter. She did just mention how was a gem, not in just looks, but she was a treasure in her life.

"Gemma," said Narcissa.

The healers approached Narcissa, one of them holding a goblet.

"It's time for your potion now, Mrs. Malfoy," said the one with the goblet. The other healer took the baby from Narcissa and placed it in the crib.

"So, are they going to be all right?" Draco asked nervously.

The older healer laughed. "They'll be fine. They just need some rest."

Draco heaved a sigh of relief and walked out of the room, allowing his mother some time to sleep. He sat down on his bed and realized, his life would never be the same again.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. The Mark Burns

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A Dragon's Treasure**

**Chapter 5**

**The Mark Burns**

Draco was pleased that the baby was kept in his parents' room. He couldn't hear the baby cry all the way from his parents' room. Draco became oddly withdrawn after the baby was born. He wasn't sure how to act. His mother was busy about caring for the baby, feeding it, cleaning it and oohing over it. If Draco was younger, he would be more jealous over the attention, but Draco was glad his mother was the one doing everything for the baby. His mother never asked Draco to clean or feed her. She insisted on doing it all herself.

Draco did his bit on cleaning the table and doing the dishes, allowing his mother to care more for the baby. Gemma no longer looked as pink as she did when she was first born. She became paler like the rest of her family, her skin white like alabaster. For Easter, Narcissa suggested they have a family portrait. They hired a photographer to come to the manor. Narcissa was dressed in a formal pale green dress and baby Gemma wore pastel pink. Draco and his father were wearing black and green dress robes for the occasion. The family portrait was taken inside the luxurious family room. Narcissa sat in the comfy chair with Gemma in her arms, with Draco on Narcissa's left and Lucius behind Narcissa. The photographer took several shots before picking one to for _The Daily Prophet, _much to Draco's dislike.

The next day, the new family of four went to Kings Cross when Draco returned to school. Draco disliked that more than having his picture taken for the daily prophet. Everyone wanted to have a closer look at baby Gemma, including muggles. Draco was grateful that his parents were too proud to let the Muggles touch her.

Draco didn't stop to give his growing family the goodbye his mother was hoping for. He just smiled, waved and said, "see you soon," before hopping onto the train.

"Draco!" his mother shouted.

"it's all right, Narcissa," said Lucius.

"He didn't say goodbye to Gemma," Narcissa said sadly.

"He needs time to get used to the big brother thing," said Lucius. "he was an only child for a long time. He did not grow up in a family with siblings, as you did, dear."

"Oh, I suppose," Narcissa frowned.

--

The picture of the new Malfoy family appeared in the _Daily Prophet _the day after Draco got back to Hogwarts. Ron got his revenge on Draco for talking bad about his mother by quoting from the article and saying rude comments about Draco's family.

"Gemma...what kind of name is that?" said Ron. "Why didn't they give her an animal's name like yours...snake would've been more like it."  
Draco wanted to curse Ron into oblivion. He had just about enough. He liked being in the spotlight, but not like this. However, he remained his cool. Draco took a deep breath and turned the tables back on Ron. He knew how Ron hated being poor and now was a time to rub his face in it.

"At least my parents can _afford _her, unlike yours," Draco said with a smirk. "Gemma will get only the best things, while your family has to suffer in poverty. I almost feel sorry for you."

Draco turned on his heel and walked away. Harry had to grab Ron's arm to keep him from attacking Draco.

"Come on, Ron," he said, "we've got to get to class."

Draco used his sister as a way to flaunt his wealth to Ron and other poor kids. He would quote from his mother's letters, telling them about the new clothes and toys his sister got. It wasn't the best way for Draco to warm up to the idea of being a brother, but it was a start. He wouldn't have to be concerned about handing down _his _wand or books to his sister. She would get everything brand new.

On June fifth, Draco turned fifteen and he received quite a package from his mother: sweets, a new pair of shoes and pictures of his sister. He showed the pictures to nearly everybody he came in contact with.

"Look at him," said Hermione, as she entered Potions with Harry and Ron. "a while ago he didn't like the idea of having a new baby in the family. You know he's just using his sister to look good."

"Poor kid," muttered Ron.

--

The final task was approaching and the judges was turning the Quidditch field into a hedge maze. The date of the final task was posted on the billboards, with encouragement for the champions to invite their families and other supporters.

On the way to breakfast that morning, Draco spotted the notice. He stood there for a moment and a thought occurred to him. His two 'friends' Crabbe and Goyle stopped with him, looking confused.

"You two go," Draco said, "I've got something to do."

Draco turned around and headed straight to the owlery. He pulled his wand from his pocket and hissed, "_Scourgio!" _on a spot near opposite his eagle owl, named Nicodemus. Owl droppings, straw and regurgitated mouse skeletons disappeared from the two foot square spot, giving Draco a clean place to sit as he wrote his letter.

_Mother and Father,_

_Thank you for the birthday presents, if I haven't thanked you yet. _

Draco paused, believing that he should comment on the pictures of Gemma. He tapped his chin with his quill and came up with the words.

_Gemma looks adorable in her new clothes. I hope Mother is getting enough rest so she can take care of Gemma._

_The final task of the Triwizard Tournament is the twenty-fourth. The judges are making a maze in the Quidditch field. It looks quite impressive. I think you two should come to watch it. Bring Gemma with you. All my friends are dying to meet her and I think it would be fun for Gemma._

_I hope to see you._

_Draco_

Draco rolled up the letter and tied it to Nicodemus' leg. The large owl spread its wings and took off into the sky.

Draco stood by the window, a smug smile on his face as he watched Nicodemus fly away. He could already see it. Everyone will be too taken by the Malfoy's new edition to even care if Harry Potter will make it through or not.

--

Draco was happy to see that his parents and younger sister were waiting for them by the Great Hall. It was hard to see them, for many girls crowded around them to ooh and ahh over baby Gemma. Mr. Malfoy was speaking to Cedric, wishing him luck.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy," said Cedric. He saw Draco coming from the hall and Cedric excused himself, entering the Great Hall to be with his parents.

"Draco, let's go somewhere more quiet for dinner," Narcissa suggested. "You weren't expecting to be with your friends, were you?"

"There is only the Hogs Head and Three Broomsticks in Hogshead," said Draco. How was he supposed to show off his sister when they weren't going to be in public?

"Three Broomsticks will be fine," said Lucius, steering Narcissa and Draco toward the great oak doors. The family of four walked down to Hogsmeade to have dinner. Just as Narcissa had hoped, the pub was nearly vacant. There were just a few old witches in the pub, talking over drinks. Lucius lead his family to an empty booth away from the other customers.

"What does everyone want?" Lucius inquired.

"Dad, we're in a _pub,_" said Draco. "All they serve here is drinks."

"Oh there is food here too," said Lucius. "People just don't always order it."

Lucius went ahead and ordered lamb chops for his family and they discussed current events. Considering the amount of customers she had, due to the excitement of the last task, Madame Rosmerta was pleased that the Malfoys decided to have dinner at her pub. The Malfoys were not her favorite people, but they weren't as disruptive as some of her guests. Many of Rosemerta's customers left to get a decent seat for the task and she had to keep what customers she could. She couldn't complain much, however. This was the biggest year in business for her in years and she the Triwizard Tournament to thank for that.

With dinner finished, the Malfoys made their way to the Quidditch pitch, which was transformed into a labyrinths hedges. They sat with Slytherins and Narcissa allowed a few girls to hold Gemma. Once all the champions arrived, the onlookers cheered.

Bagman magically magnified his voice. "Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin. Let me remind you how the points currently stand. Tied in first place, with ninety points each--Cedric Diggory and Mr. Harry Potter, both of Hogwarts School!"

Applause broke out, more for Cedric than Harry.

"In second place, with eighty points--Mr. Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute! And in third place--Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beaxbatons Academy!"

The Durmstrang and Beaxbatons students applauded for their champions. Bagman blew on his whistle and Cedric and Harry rushed into the maze. A few minutes later Bagman blew his whistle again and Krum entered the maze. Karkaroff applauded hard, cheering for his prized student and when Bagman's whistle blew the final time, the last champion, Fleur Delacour ran into the maze. Now that the four champions were in the maze, no one could see them from the bleachers. It was just like waiting during the second task. The spectators could only imagine what challenges they were facing down in the deep lake, and again in the mysterious maze.

"We were studying Blast Ended Skrewts in Care of Magical Creatures," Draco said to his parents. "Hagrid told us he was training them for something; I suppose this was it."

"Blast Ended Skrewts—Draco—there are no such things," Lucius muttered offhandedly.

"I know, Father," Draco insisted, "I suspect Hagrid crossbred them. They look something between a crab and a scorpion."

"Crossbreeding magical creatures is illegal," said Lucius

There was a scream from inside the maze and the Beaxbatons students became anxious, whispering in French.

"I guess something happened to that Fleur girl," Draco said. "I'm disappointed...but I guess if she really is half veela, all she has going for her is her looks."

"Draco!" hissed his mother. "Stop your sexist comments!"

There was more screaming, but it wasn't Fleur this time. It was Cedric Diggory. Seconds later, red sparks shot into the sky, scaring Gemma and making her cry.

"Gemma doesn't like this noise," said Narcissa, rising from her seat, the diaper bag on her shoulder. "I'm going to take her inside. I'll wait for you there."

"Mum, don't you want to see who wins?" Draco inquired.

"You can tell me all about it later," Narcissa said and she left the bleachers into the direction of the school.

Professor Moody went into the maze and returned with a stunned Krum and a stunned Fleur. Cedric and Harry were the only two champions left. After shouts and spells going off, there was silence coming from the maze. It was as if the champions had disappeared.

"It's awfully quiet," Draco commented. "I wonder if they're even still alive."

Lucius winced suddenly and grabbed his left arm. Draco looked at him, frowning. "Dad, are you all right?"

Lucius swallowed, tightening his fist. He bit his lip, keeping him from hissing in pain. He knew what the pain was immediately. His Dark Mark was burning, the first time in thirteen years. It could only mean one thing: The Dark Lord was back and he was calling for his supporters. Things have happened since he was in the Dark Lord's circle. He had redeemed himself, somewhat, by claiming he was only acting under the Imperious curse. It was true that he and his family detested muggles, but Lucius did not always enjoy working for Lord Voldemort. Lucius had recently become a father again. His daughter needed him.

Lucius was currently at Hogwarts, surrounded by students and staff and foreign wizards. He could not just disparate here and now. They would notice. But if Lucius did _not _arrive to his old master, he certainly would notice and so would the other Death Eaters. When the Dark Lord calls, you never just ignore it.

"Father?" Draco said, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Are you all right?"

Lucius opened eyes just in time to notice Karkaroff walking down the steps. Lucius muttered to Draco to stay put as he stood up and walked after Karkaroff to the Durmstrang ship.

"Where are you going, Karkaroff?" Lucius demanded, just as Karkaroff was about climb aboard. "You know the Dark Lord will not let you back into the circle after you've betrayed him."

"I'm not," Karkaroff said coolly, turning around. "So I am leaving. You join him again if you wish."

Lucius frowned and didn't answer. He wasn't so sure if he wanted to join the Dark Lord again. Karkaroff smiled.

"You're not going back either?" Karkaroff asked. "We all know how the Dark Lord does not like waiting."

Karkaroff entered the ship and Lucius followed him.

"I knew the Dark Lord was coming back," said Karkaroff, gathering some supplies. "Have you noticed the mark getting clearer? I always knew, in the back of my mind, that he would return."

"Even though you betrayed us?" Lucius inquired.

"Lucius, you try spending one day in Azkaban," Karkaroff shouted, "and you see that you will do _anything _to get out."

"The LeStranges remain loyal," said Lucius.

"Because they went insane almost immediately," Karkaroff said. "Your sister-in-law Bellatrix may have been a beauty, but she was always out of her mind. I did not want to end up like them. I'd rather die."  
"That could be arranged, Karkaroff," said Lucius, withdrawing his wand and pointing it at Karkaroff. Karkaroff dropped all that was in his hands and backed up.

"Lucius, no," Karkaroff said. "Don't."

"It'll be easier this way, Karkaroff," Lucius told him. "You know you won't get far. The Dark Lord will find you. Would you rather have him torture you and kill you when he does, or have me kill you now and get it over with?"

"Yes, Karkaroff," said a cold voice and Snape walked into the ship. "Lucius is right. Killing you now will make things much easier for you...however..." Snape looked at Lucius. "There are many people here right now, including Fudge. I know you may think you have Fudge in your pocket, but if Karkaroff is found dead, you will become a suspect, Lucius. You want to risk it?"

Lucius paused.

"Think of your wife, your son, your new daughter," said Snape. "You want to go to Azkaban and lose them now?"

"Shut up, Severus!" shouted Lucius. "You would become as much as a suspect as I! You left the circle; Karkaroff used your name. How would you know he wouldn't use it again?"

"I won't say anything," said Karkaroff desperately. "I'll just leave."

Snape and Severus stood still for a moment, thinking on what decision to make. Lucius still wanted to kill Karkaroff. Lucius worked hard to get his perfect ego. He wasn't going to let Karkaroff ruin it.

"I told you before I will make excuses for you," said Snape. "Go now."

Lucius sighed. "Fine, the Dark Lord will find you soon enough. You can't hide from him for long."

Bag in hand, Karkaroff walked passed Lucius and Snape and left Hogwarts. Snape looked at Lucius.

"What will you do, Lucius?" Snape asked. "Now that The Dark Lord has returned. Are you going to go back to him?"

Lucius shrugged and looked at Snape. "I don't know."

--

Hours later, Harry suddenly appeared outside the maze in cuts and bruises. He had one hand on the Triwizard Cup and the other on Cedric Diggory. Cedric's eyes were blank and unfocused, his body still. Cedric was dead. Screams erupted and girls began crying. Draco sat still in his seat, an unexplainable emotion coming over him as he watched Professor Moody pull Harry away from Cedric's dead body.

"No," Draco mumbled. He remembered how his father recoiled, holding his left arm just hours earlier. Cedric Diggory lay dead and Harry was in hysterics, shouting about Lord Voldemort being back. Draco somehow made his feet move and he was running in the direction his father had went. Now that the Dark Lord had returned, was Draco going to lose his father to him once again?

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Rat Trap

**A Dragon's Treasure**

**Chapter 6**

**Rat Trap**

Lucius remained on the grounds with the minister and he insisted that Draco go inside to be with his mother. People were still going crazy over what happened. Girls were crying, boys and teachers demanding what happened. Lucius was trying to keep the minister calm when Severus came up to him.

"Minister, I need you to come with me," Severus said.

"What for?" questioned the Minister.

"It was Crouch," Severus explained, "Barty Crouch. Crouch used Polyjuice potion to look like Moody all year. He is in Professor Moody's office right now."

" Crouch Jr.?" asked the minister. "Impossible, he's dead, Severus."

"He escaped disguised as his mother," Severus told him. "If you can come with me, he'll tell you everything."

"No," said Fudge quickly. "If there is a Death Eater here, then I'll have to take precautions to protect myself. Lucius, send for a dementor."

"A dementor?" said Lucius.

"Yes, it will stand guard to perform the dementor's kiss incase Barty Crouch attacks."

Lucius almost wanted to laugh. "There is no need for dementors, Minister," said Lucius. "Dementors are unpredictable and untrustworthy. It will cause too much chaos for the night we've already had. Severus and I will be enough protection for you. We will keep you safe during the interrogation."

Fudge frowned, looking at the mess around what used to be the Quidditch pitch. Was it worth it to bring a dementor here, frighten the students? It would be a long process to send for a dementor, even if he were to summon it. He sighed and shook his head.

"Ah very well," said Fudge. "Lead the way, Severus."

The minister followed Severus to Moody's office where McGonagall was still keeping watch on the imposter. She had him tied to a chair. Professor McGonagall woke Crouch up and when Crouch saw Lucius and Snape, he smiled.

"Severus, Lucius," he said. "I'm surprised you're here...our master will be disappointed that you didn't join him."

Severus ignored him and gave him another dose of veritserum. "Ask him your questions, minister. He'll tell you the truth."

"Explain how you escaped Azkaban," Fudge said.

Crouch launched into his story about his mother sacrificing herself for him. He continued on to Wormtail carrying the Dark Lord into his home.

"Wormtail?" said Fudge, his eyes narrowed.

"Peter Pettigrew," said Crouch.

"Impossible," said Fudge. "He's dead."

"No, he faked his death," Crouch Jr. said. "And he framed Sirius Black. He told me how Sirius escaped from Azkaban to get him, but Wormtail got away from Sirius and sought The Dark Lord."

"Then, Sirius is..."

"Innocent," grinned Crouch. "I have to hand it to Wormtail. I didn't know if he had it in him."

Crouch continued to tell Fudge his story. He explained the fiasco at the Quidditch World Cup and that he was the one who conjured the Dark Mark. After telling the minister everything, he told Dumbledore, Crouch became quiet, grinning to himself.

"It's impossible," muttered Fudge. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named can't be back. He can't."

"It is quite possible," Crouch insisted. "There is magic beyond your ability to understand, Minister. The Dark Lord is back, and all he needed was his father's bone, Wormtail's flesh and Potter's blood. Do not underestimate my master!"

Crouch moved under his restraints, trying to get at Fudge. Lucius moved in front of him. Crouch's eyes became wide.

"You know I speak the truth, Lucius!" hissed Crouch. "You've seen the mark become darker, haven't you? Show Fudge!"

Lucius looked at Fudge. "Did you want to question him further, Minister?" asked Lucius.

"No," answered Fudge. "I've heard enough."

"Professor Dumbledore would want to speak with you," Snape told Fudge. "I'll take you to him. Professor McGonagall, please remain with Crouch and we will decide what to do with him later."

"Yes, I would like a word with Dumbledore," said the Minister.

"Prove me wrong, Fudge," said Crouch as Snape opened the door for Fudge. "You can use the cup to go back to the graveyard in Little Hangleton. The Dark Lord may still be there to welcome you! You can pretend to turn a blind eye. You'll just make it easier for The Dark Lord when he comes to rule everything. The Dark Lord _has_ returned, and there is nothing you can do to stop him."

Fudge stopped at the doorway, looking back at Crouch nervously. The expression on Crouch's face showed that he may very well be telling the truth, and it scared the minister. Fudge looked at Severus.

"Lead the way, Snape," he said.

When Fudge and Snape left, Lucius looked at Professor McGonagall. "Can you continue to keep watch over Crouch, Professor?"

"I can," answered Professor McGonagall.

Lucius nodded and left the room to find his family. He first sought out his son Draco, and found him in the Slytherin dormitory. He brought him out in the hall to speak to him in private, just to tell him he was going home.

"Wait Dad," said Draco. "I know the Dark Lord is back and--"

"Shh!" hissed Lucius. "Not here, Draco. We will talk about this when you get home. Just keep your mouth shut. Don't tell anyone anything about what happened."

Draco sighed. "Yes Father."

"Do you know where your mother is?" asked Lucius.

Draco shook his head and Lucius told him to go to bed. He waited until Draco stepped into the Common Room before leaving. Lucius walked up stairs, checking each room and office. He heard a baby crying coming from the Hospital Wing and he was surprised to see his wife there speaking to Harry Potter. Harry's friends were sitting to the side, looking confused.

"Who was there Potter?" she asked, looking worried. Her baby, Gemma, was crying in her arms.

"Macnair, Goyle, Crabbe, Avery," answered Harry.

"Narcissa," said Lucius, walking up to her in long strides. "What are you doing?"

Narcissa turned to her husband. "Lucius, where've you been?"

"I was looking for you," he said. "I could hear Gemma crying all the way down the hall. Let's get her home."

Narcissa glanced at Harry. "Feel better, Potter."

Lucius put his arm around his wife and steered her out of the Hospital Wing. "What were you doing talking to that Potter boy?"

"I wanted to know if you where there," she whispered. "Did you come when the Dark Lord called?"

"No," he answered.

She looked at him disbelievingly.

"Narcissa," I wasn't there, Lucius insisted. "Ask Severus; ask the minister. I was here the whole time."

Narcissa sighed and nodded her head. "Well, when he calls again, will you go to him?"

Lucius could not answer her. "Let's go home. We'll discuss this later."

--

Until school let out for the summer holiday, all anyone could talk about was the death of Cedric Diggory and Harry's attack. Dumbledore succeeded in making Fudge believe that Voldemort had returned, at least to some extent. Fudge did not buy Harrys testimony because of his being a parselmouth, and Crouch sounded like a lunatic, but he was willing to test Crouchs theory by checking the portkey for its location. Fudge and a group aurors used the portkey and found themselves in the graveyard in Little Hangleton. Voldemort and the Death Eaters had already left, but not without leaving something behind: a cauldron, ropes, and a knife. Someone had been here.

"Minister," said Kinglsey Shacklebolt. "Weve found something."

He showed himthe rope, cauldron, and knife. Shacklebolt used a spell to test what the items were used for while other aurors searched around. Using the information Harry and Crouch gave them about the ritual, they knew Voldemort would need flesh, blood, and bone. Harry told them that Voldemorts father was Tom Riddle, and they found Tom Riddle Sr.'s grave.

"Harry and Crouch aretelling the truth," said Dawlish. "All the pieces fit."

"No, it can't be," Fudge said in disbelief. "It's impossible. Crouch must've set this up."

"Its all here, Minister!" shouted Rufus Scrimgeour, shaking the cauldron. "Do you need to see _Him _yourself before you believe? Do not underestimate You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters. They are capable of _anything."_

The minister started pacing. What was he going to do? He could not tell the public this happened but there seemed to do be too much evidence. Could Crouch plant all this himself? Perhaps Harry? Could he go on like nothing happened? He was the minister of magic and he couldn't turn a blind eye, as much as he wanted to.

"What do you want us to do with this?" Dawlish asked Scrimgeour.

"Take it with us to the ministry," answered Scrimgeour and he looked at the big house. "Let's search the house and see what we find. Minister, you should come with us."

Fudge reluctantly followed the aurors to the great big house. It was dark inside and they all lit their wands. There were muggle things inside the house, nothing to entail that a wizard lived there. They were deathly silent, listening for noise. They came up to the drawing room. Shacklebolt knocked the door open and found Wormtail and Voldemort himself.

"Peter Pettigrew?" gasped Shacklebolt.

"Master!" cried Wormtail.

"Stupefy!" shouted the aurors, stunning Wormtail. They turned to Voldemort, who grinned.

"It is so nice of you all to drop by," he said. "But I am not in the mood to entertain today."

Voldemort disaparated before the aurors could do anything. The minister looked like he was going to be ill. Proudfoot looked at him.

"You believe now?" he demanded and the Minister nodded weakly.

Kingsley and Proudfoot came to Wormtail. They tied him up and looked at the minister.

"We need to question him," said Proudfoot, "but best to do it at the ministry."

"Very well," said the Minister. "It has been a long day, gentleman. Take Peter here into custody."

Fudge and the aurors left the Riddle house, shocked at what they had just seen. Voldemort could have easily killed them all. Fudge realized, from that day on, his position would change drastically. For the first time in office, he had wished he were not the Minister of Magic.

--

While Fudge and the aurors made their discovery, Dumbledore gave a speech about Cedric Diggory. He told them how he really died. He gave an honorably toast to Harry, for which the Slytherins did not raise their glasses. Draco was thinking how he tried to make friends with Harry, and Harry refused his friendship. Harry had brought all this on himself. Everyone was going to suffer now. He might lose his father to the Dark Arts, and his newborn sister might never get to know him.

Draco tightened his hands into fists, his mouth clenched and his eyes staring across the room at Harry Potter. All because of Harry's poor taste in friends, the Wizarding World was doomed.

Draco decided to voice this to Harry on the train ride home. He entered Harrys compartment. "Trying not to think about it, are we? Draco asked them. Trying to pretend it hasnt happened?"

"Get out," said Harry.

"You've picked the losing side, Potter! I warned you! I told you you ought to chose your company more carefully, remember? When we met on the train, first day at Hogwarts? I told you not to hang around with riffraff like this!" he jerked his head at Ron and Hermione. "Too late now, Potter! Theyll be the first to go, now the Dark Lords back! Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers first! Well, second--Diggory was the f--"

Draco felt sharp pains in his legs and in his back before he crumpled to the floor with Goyle and Crabbe. Draco woke up when the train driver was hitting him on the face.

"Wake up you," he said. "We're at Kings Cross now."

"Potter," Draco hissed, pushing himself up. It wasn;t easy; his legs still felt like they were made out of jelly. He went to his corridor to get his trunk and he came out of the train, looking for Harry. He had already left.

"Draco!" Narcissa screamed when she saw him. "What happened to you?"

"Potter and his pals hexed me," Draco grumbled.

"With what?" Narcissa demanded.

"I'm not sure," he answered. "They all hit me at once."

"What did you do, Draco?" said Lucius.

"Nothing," said Draco.

"I told you to keep your mouth shut about what happened," said Lucius. "Do you have to make things worse than they already are?"

"Enough, Lucius," hissed Naricssa. "Draco, let's take you to St. Mungos."

"No, they'll ask too many questions," Lucius said.

"We can lie," said Narcissa, glancing at her husband. "That shouldn't be a problem for you, should it, Lucius?"

Lucius sighed. "All right, come on."

The great and wealthy Malfoy family left the trains station to St. Mungos, with Lucius an Narcssa wondering how they were going to keep their family together.

-

TO BE CONTINUED

Well, that was a major plot twist wasnt it?! Not what I was planning; I was going to make it close to canon but sometimes storylines change in the middle. Year 5 is going to be really different, so tell me what you would like to have happen: new DADA teacher (someone way cooler than Umbridge. Anyone is cooler than Umbridge!). Sirius Black will be freed, but how is the Dark Lord going to get a hold of the prophecy? If he is going to get it at all?

I put a poll of Lucius actions on my profile. Please vote and send in your suggestions!


	7. Dumbledore's Request

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._**

**_Poll: I'd like to thank everyone for voting on my poll. The poll is now closed and the votes stand as:_**

**_Hitwitch/Wizard or Bounty hunter: 5_**

**_Member of the Order of the Phoenix: 4_**

**_Lucius Malfoy: 3_**

**_Delores Umbridge: 2_**

**_I have already made my decision and it is Lucius. Before going ahead with my decision, I waited for more votes on the poll and I carefully thought to how I could place each person. I see more possibility for Lucius Malfoy for this year but I do plan on using a Bounty Hunter for year 6. Sorry for those who were hoping to see the bounty hunter this time, but I couldn't find a way to make that sort of teacher work for this year. _**

**A Dragon's Treasure**

**Chapter 7**

**Dumbledore's Request**

A week into the summer, Lucius received a letter from Dumbledore—a request to take the post of Defense Against Dark Arts teacher. Lucius did not have much time to think on it. Voldemort called on his Death Eaters once again and Lucius felt that he could not hide from him anymore. He returned to Voldemort and Voldemort spoke to him.

"I am surprised to see you again Lucius," said Lucius. "You were not there for my return."

"I wanted to come," said Lucius, "but I was detained. I was with my family at Hogwarts watching the final task of the Triwizard Tournament."

"Oh yes, I hear that you have a new addition to your family," said Voldemort. "A daughter?"

"Yes," said Lucius.

"I understand you did some muggle torture during the Quidditch World Cup," said Voldemort. "And you didn't make any attempts to find me."

"My lord, I was constantly on the alert," insisted Lucius. "I was going to make any attempts possible to find you."

"And when I was found," said Voldemort. "You didn't arrive."

"I wanted to, but I couldn't risk getting caught," said Lucius. "There were many people there. My wife would know where I went."

"You were foolish," said Voldemort. "And you show your face to me again. You expect me to allow you in on my new plan? How do I know you won't mess it up? What can you offer me now, Lucius?"

Lucius thought hard. He had to fight for a reason to stay in Voldemort's circle. Voldemort did not trust him with whatever was the important task Voldemort was working on.

"Dumbledore," said Lucius, "Dumbledore's offered me the Defense Against the Dark Arts post at Hogwarts. I haven't taken up on his offer just yet. I only just received the letter."

"Has he?" said Voldemort with a smile and with legilimency, Voldemort could tell that he was not lying. "How would that be useful to me?"

"I can spy on Dumbledore for you," said Lucius.

"Severus is already doing that," said Voldemort. "What else can you do?"

"I know a lot about the Dark Arts," said Lucius. "Teach it to some of the students who prove worthy of serving you in the future. There are many things I can do to please you, master."

"Hmm, very well, Lucius," said Voldemort. "I will give you this chance to prove yourself unto me."

--

Lucius sent his acceptance letter to Dumbledore the moment he got home, along with his list of books for his class:

First Years: _Parselmouths and other Dark Wizards _by Ian Hunter

Second Years: _Creatures of the Dark _by Damon Incubus

Third Years_: A Guide to Necromancy _by Umbra Morbius

Fourth years: Curses _of Fear and Pain, _by Tessa Phobias.

Fifth Years _Control, Maim and Destroy_ by Cura Thatcher

Sixth Years: _Walking in the Dark _by Darcille Nox.

Seventh Years: _Touch them and Die—A guide to Dark Items_ by Roger Flake.

After sending the letter, he told his family his plan. Both Draco and Narcissa were shocked. Narcissa wanted her husband to stay home to help her with the baby. That way she would always know where she was and what he was up to. Draco knew that his father would likely embarrass him if he were to be his teacher. What were all the kids going to think?

"How could you make this decision without even asking me first?" Narcissa demanded.

They were arguing in their bedroom, leaving Draco to watch Gemma. Narcissa would not let Draco be present while she talked to Lucius. Draco reluctantly took his sister to the nursery and set her down in the crib. He knew she was not sleepy but he didn't care. He did not want to watch her.

"This is all _your _fault, you know," he muttered to her sister, poking her in the chest.

Gemma grabbed Draco's finger. She looked at him in the same way his mother would when she was scolding him. Draco's face softened. It was unbelievable how his infant sister could portray his mother so perfectly. How did she learn to do that? If she could speak, Draco believed that she would say: "Don't blame everything on me, Draco."  
Draco sighed and picked his sister back up. "You're right. Sorry, Gemma."  
He grabbed a stuffed unicorn, one of her favorite toys and he began playing with her.

"I didn't have a choice, Narcissa," Lucius said. "I would have to send my reply to Dumbledore soon and we both know that The Dark Lord does not like to wait."

"But you will be gone," said Narcissa. "The whole time. What am I supposed to do while you're gone? Are you going to come to the Dark Lord everytime he calls?"  
"Maybe," said Lucius. "If he needs me but I don't think he will. He does not want me involved in his plan."  
"But why didn't you tell me about this first?" said Narcissa. "You should have told me before you went to him, before you sent an owl to Dumbledore! You're supposed to tell me these things, Lucius!" she turned around to wipe the tears off her face.

"I'm sorry," said Lucius walking up behind his wife to put his arms around her. She stiffened but did not try to leave. "I'll promise to keep you more informed. I won't do anything until I talk it over with you first."

"Good," said Narcissa. "I want you to be more honest with me, Lucius. WE can't afford to have any secrets between us, especially now."

"I know," said Lucius. "I wanted to tell you earlier, but there was no time. Dumbledore gave me a deadline for my reply."

"Yes, I know," said Narcissa, heaving a heavy sigh. "Well, this will keep you from seeing the baby."

"I can visit for Christmas," said Lucius, "and Easter. Besides, I'll get to spend extra time with Draco this way. Keep an eye on him."

"That's true," Narcissa turned around. "Draco will be taking this news hard and once he returns to the school, many of the students will suspect you as Death Eater. They will give Draco a hard time. I think out of both our children, Draco needs you more. Gemma is still a baby, after all."

"I will write you with every spare moment I get," promised Lucius. He kissed his wife on the forehead and embraced her.

Narcissa was pleased to find Draco playing with his baby sister. Draco groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Well, I had to keep her entertained during your row with Father," Draco said, picking up Gemma and handing her to their mother. "So, what did Father say? Is he still going to teach at Hogwarts?"

"Yes," said Narcissa, "we both agree that it will be best. Your Father wants you downstairs in his study."

"This should be good," Draco muttered and he went to his father's study. "Mother said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes," said Lucius. "Draco, I am going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"I know," drawled Draco. "Mother told me."

"Oh good," said Lucius, "and I want you to think of me as your teacher, not your father."

"What?" Draco said. "You're not going to cut me any breaks? You're going to make me work just as hard as everyone else? I thought that would be at least the only good thing about you working at Hogwarts!"

"I don't want Dumbledore and the others thinking I'm favoring anyone," said Lucius, "besides, you have Snape to do that."

"Well, are you at least going to teach something worthwhile?" asked Draco.

"Of course I am, Draco," his father snapped. "That is why I called you down here. I already have the book for your year. I want you to start reading right away, and write a two page essay for each chapter. I expect you to at least be finished with chapter three by the time school starts."

_"Control, Maim and Destroy?" _said Draco, looking at the book in surprise. "Dad, I've already read this!"

"Then this should be easy for you," said his father. "Once school starts, I will have a secret meeting with you and several other Slytherins. I told the Dark Lord that I will be training new recruits."

"Really?" said Draco. He wasn't sure whether to be honored or frightened. Draco Malfoy, become a Death Eater? He wanted to be like his father, surely, but did he have to go all the way to being a Death Eater too?

"Yes," said Lucius. "But it will be our secret. No one besides our group is to know."

"All right," said Draco. "Father, are you going to give me a head start on our lessons?"

"Practical lessons?" asked Lucius. "Now Draco, you are still under seventeen. You are not to practice magic. The most I can teach you now is form and stance before school starts."

"All right," moaned Draco. He walked out of his father's room to start his reading.

--

On the Hogwarts express, Ron and Hermione were surprised to see Draco Malfoy with Pansy Parkinson in the prefect compartment. The Head Boy and Head Girl were explaining the rules and regulations of being prefects. After the meeting, everyone dispersed to their own compartments. Draco and Pansy went to find Crabbe and Goyle.

"I am so excited about being a prefect," said Pansy. "It's going to be really easy; don't you think, Draco?"

"Yeah," muttered Draco. "I get to do more of what I want."

"How is your sister?" Pansy inquired.

"She's fine," Draco answered.

They sat and talked for a while. Draco, wanting a moment alone, left the compartment. He heard Harry, Ron and Hermione talking about the Order of the Phoenix. So, Dumbledore had already begun the war against Voldemort. But it would take more than just the Order to stop The Dark Lord. Draco met the witch with the sweet cart and got several pumpkin pasties. While munching on a pumpkin pasty, he returned to his compartment with his goodies and handed them to his friends.

"Everything all right?" asked Pansy.

"Fine," muttered Draco and he looked outside the window. They would soon be at Hogwarts.

Once the Hogwarts Express stopped, Draco and his friends hurried out of their compartment. A second year accidentally tripped into Draco and Draco yelled at him.

"Why don't you watch where you are going?" he demanded. "Ten points off Gryffindor!"

"Malfoy, that is uncalled for!" Hermione yelled after him. Draco ignored Hermione and went off to get a carriage all to themselves. The carriages took them to Hogwarts and they went into the Great Hall to wait for the first years to show up. Pansy glanced up at the at the professor's table and saw Lucius Malfoy seated next to Snape. She gasped and grabbed Draco's arm.

"Draco, you didn't tell me your father would be here!" she exclaimed. She took out her mirror and checked to see if she had anything in her teeth and then she began to put on her lipstick.

"Oh, yes," said Draco, as if he had just remembered. "my father's taken the Defense against the Dark Arts post."

"Seriously?" said Blaise Zabini. "Well, this should be something."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco demanded.

"Well, it's been said that your father was a supporter of You-Know-Who," said Blaise. "And now that he's returned, one of his said supporters begin teaching here. I think it's a little odd."

"Regardless if my father was or wasn't," said Draco. "My father's been cleared."

"Hey, it means nothing to me," Blaise said with a shrug. "Just as long as we learn something interesting."

Draco smiled. "I think we will."  
The hat sang its new sorting song with lines warning for the four houses to reunite. It sang about the "external, deadly foes," and wished that it did not have to divide the young wizards. Draco rolled his eyes. He never liked the hat's songs much.

Professor McGonagall began the sorting and Professor Dumbledore stood up to state that the students could begin feasting. The students talked about their summers and what they thought the next school year would be like. Some claimed they saw Death Eaters in London. Though the Wizarding World knew that Voldemort had returned, there were not many signs pertaining that he did. It was still quiet, like the calm before the storm. When was Voldemort going to strike, and where?

After the students were finished with dessert, Dumbledore stood up again to talk about certain rules.

"We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; May I introduce to you our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Malfoy."

"No!" shouted Harry Potter.

"Shh!" hissed Hermione.

Draco smiled smugly, taking his eyes off of Harry and looking up at his father, who looked equally amused. He nodded to some of the few students that applauded for him.

Dumbledore talked about Quidditch tryouts and Draco made a mental note to attend. After Dumbledore was finished with his speech, Draco stood up and looked up and down the table.

"First years, first years," said Draco, "you can't sleep in here. Come on and follow me."

"You mean us," muttered Pansy. "This way!"

Pansy and Draco led the Slytherin first years to the dungeons. They gave them instructions: who the Bloody Baron was, who their head of house was and so forth. After he had told them enough information, he went to bed to take his pajamas out of his trunk. He slipped off his robes and got in his pajamas. He felt excited for tomorrow. He wished he could be present when the Gryffindors take their lessons from his father. Draco would do anything to see the expression on Harry's face. Perhaps there were more perks in having his father as a teacher than he realized.

Teacher's note: I wasn't able to upload thsi document so I had to cut everything from a file I've already uploaded to "Document Manager" and copy and paste this chapter from Mircrosoft word. I was wonderng if anyone else is having trouble downloading their files or if it is just me.

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Professor Malfoy

_I do not own Harry Potter._

**A Dragon's Treasure**

**Chapter 8**

**Professor Malfoy**

When Professor Snape handed out the schedules the next morning, Draco could hardly believe how good his looked. The first day would start in his favor with Defense Against the Dark Arts, double potions, Runes and charms. He couldn't remember ever having a perfect first day at school.

"We get to have your dad teach us _first?_" gasped Pansy. "I'm so excited!"

"You and me both," said Draco.

"I got to go powder my nose!" she said and she bustled away from the table. Draco rolled his eyes. It was bad enough that Pansy made such a fuss over her looks for Draco. Didn't it ever occur to her that his father was married?

When the fifth year Slytherins arrived to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, Professor Lucius Malfoy was at the blackboard. He was writing the book's title for the year: _Control, Maim, and Destroy _by Cura Thatcher.

"Hello, Mister…I mean…Professor Malfoy!" said Pansy Parkinson as she stepped into the room.

"Take your seats," said Professor Malfoy and the students took their seats, Draco in the front with Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. Professor Malfoy began passing a four-paged syllabus and introduction to the students.

"Do not lose this," he warned. "I will not give you another copy. I expect you to keep up with the reading schedule, assuming you all know how to read."

Draco couldn't believe his father's words. He thought he would go easy on them, like Professor Snape did with the Slytherins. Draco glanced down the introduction. There were more exceptions than what his father was saying. Essays, quizzes every fortnight and quarterly tests. If this was the syllabus for the Slytherins, then what was he teaching the Ravenclaws? Was his father going to make his lessons the same as the other three houses?

"For reading practice, let's start reading the syllabus," Professor Malfoy stated. "Goyle, start reading from the top."

Goyle cleared his throat hoarsely. "In this class will discuss serious and com—com--," he stared at the word he was trying to sound out as if the syllabus was covered in coffee stains.

"Complicated, Goyle!" shouted Professor Malfoy. "Nott, take over for him please."

Theodore Nott glared at Goyle and finished the paragraph. "Complicated curses. Not all of them would have you go to Azkaban, but a good lot of them would have you expelled. We will cover curses as the Entrail-Expelling Curse…,"

A person groaned nauseously at the idea of guts spilling out of someone's abdomen.

"The Conjuctivus Curse and including the Unforgivable Curses," Theodore Nott finished. He lowered the paper. "Professor Malfoy, Moody taught us about the Unforgivable Curses last year. He demonstrated them and even practiced the Imperious Curse on us….and he was Death Eater portraying an auror. Isn't there something more advanced you can teach us?"

"Moody—or shall I say—Barty Crouch Jr. did not know everything about the Dark Arts," said Professor Malfoy. "And he didn't teach you everything. Things are different now that The Dark Lord has returned to power. There will be more Death Eaters coming, and the Dark Lord would be looking for new blood."

"You're not going to teach us how to be Death Eaters, are you father?" Draco asked.

"Draco, in class you will call me 'Professor Malfoy' like everyone else," Profesor Malfoy said sternly. "And no, I do not intend to turn you into Death Eaters. That is up to The Dark Lord if he wants you in his circle or not."

"If we _wanted _to become Death Eaters," said Pansy Parkinson, "could you teach us?"

"I cannot," said Professor Malfoy. "Despite my knowledge of the Dark Arts, I was only acting under The Dark Lord by means of the Imperious Curse."

"Just like my father and others claimed," muttered Theodore Nott. "Professor, you can't fool us. Half us here have at least one relative serving the Dark Lord, through their own will might I add." Theodore gestured to the room. "I know for a fact that you were the one who came up with the idea of levitating those muggles at the Quidditch World Cup last summer. My father told me so."

Pansy Parkinson gasped. Draco looked at Nott. "Don't you tell anybody!"

"Oh relax," said Theodore. "I'm not going to squeal. The point is Professor, you don't have to pretend to be a teacher with us. Some of us might want to join the ranks of The Dark Lord someday, so you could teach us what to expect."

"Do you wish to become a Death Eater, Nott?" asked Professor Malfoy.

Theodore rolled his eyes and snorted. "No. I've heard enough tales about the Dark Lord from my father."

"Good," said Professor Malfoy. "Because that is not why I am here. Now finish reading the introduction to the syllabus while we still have class time left."

--

Draco left Defense Against the Dark Arts with his previous fear about his father teaching at Hogwarts: embarrassment. His fellow Slytherins were not going easy on him about it either. Draco tried to keep calm on the way to Potions. There he knew that Professor Snape would allow more slack from his house.

"Pop quizzes and tests every fortnight," sneered Blaise Zabini. "Cheers, Draco."

"I didn't tell my father to take the job," Draco said. "Dumbledore should have asked Nott's father."

"Why do you say that?" demanded Theodore.

"Well your dad's getting on years, isn't he?" Draco inquired. "And we all know that the Defense Against the Dark Arts job is jinxed. It'd be more suited for your dad to retire after teaching here than mine."

"Are you insinuating that my father dies while giving us lessons?" Theodore snapped.

"It might be a decent way for him to go," Draco admitted.

Theodore looked as if he were about to hex Draco, but he didn't.

"I don't think it was so bad," said Pansy optimistically. "He didn't give us any homework!"

"Unless you count the reading assignment," reminded Tracey Davis.

"Oh, right," said Pansy.

They got to Potions and entire class went quiet with only Snape's disturbing presence and two words: "Settle down." He shut the door and approached the front.

"Before we start today's lesson," he began, "I think it appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. Moronic though some of this class undoubtedly are, I expect you to scrape an 'Acceptable' in your O.W.L., or suffer my…displeasure."

Draco noticed that Snape looked at Neville and the nervous fat boy gulped. Draco smirked. Draco would miss Snape picking on him.

"After this year, of course, many of you will cease studying with me," Snape continued. "I take only the very best into my N.E.W.T. Potions class, which means that some of us will certainly be saying good-bye."

Draco did not have to concern himself with that thought. He was a superb potions student. He had a knack for it, and sucking p to Snape did help time to time. Again, he noticed the look of animosity Snape and Harry shared. There was no doubt in Draco's mind that Harry would be leaving the class. It was a pity; Draco enjoyed watching Harry mess up in class too.

"But we have another year to go before that happy moment of farewell," said Snape softly, "so whether you are intending to attempt N.E.W.T. or not, I advise all of you to concentrate your efforts upon maintaining the high-pass level I have to come to expect from my O.W.L students.

"Today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level: the draught of Peace, a potion to cal anxiety and soothe agitation. Be warned: If you are too heavy-handed with the ingredients you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometime irreversible sleep, so you will need to pay close attention to what you are doing."

Snape flicked his wand, making the ingredients and method on the backboard. The cupboard opened, revealing the tools for the potion. With just an hour and a half to finish the potion, the students scrambled to get the ingredients. Draco had to admit, the Draught of Peace was the most difficult potion Professor Snape assigned to him. Even though he was avid with potion making, Draco seemed to have a little trouble getting the potion just right. He managed to add the ingredients in the right order and quantities. He stirred it the correct number of times, first in clockwise and counterclockwise as the directions had said. However, getting the flames to lower was not easy. None of the potions he worked on before had any specifics about flames and heat.

"Here, let me help you, Draco!" said Pansy. "Aguamenti!"

She doused the flames with her water-summoning spell and they went out completely. Draco groaned. "Thanks a lot, Pansy."

"Oops, sorry," Pansy mumbled.

Draco removed a few coals from under his cauldron and relit the fire.

"A light silver vapor should now be rising from your potion," called Snape, with ten minutes left to go.

Draco examined his potion. His potion was moving around slowly and small wisps of greenish-gray puffed out, but did not rise from his cauldron. When Professor Snape walked by, Draco was concerned that he would lose his glory.

"I was having trouble with the heat sir," said Draco. "Pansy put the flames out."

"I know, Malfoy," said Snape. "Good effort nonetheless."

Draco breathed a sigh of relief. Snape went to look at the Gryffindors' potions. Draco heard Snape say, "Potter what is this supposed to be?"

"The Draught of Peace," said Harry.

"Tell me Potter," said Snape softly. "Can you read?"

"Yes, I can," said Harry.

"Read the third line of the instructions for me, Potter."

Harry gazed through the mist filling the dungeon at the blackboard. "'Add powdered moonstone, stir three times counterclockwise, allow to simmer for seven minutes, then add two drops of syrup of hellebore.'"

"Did you do everything on the third line, Potter?"

"No," whispered Harry.

"I beg your pardon?"

"No," said Harry, raising his voice a little. "I forgot the hellebore."

"I know you did, Potter, which means that this mess is utterly worthless. _Evanesco."_

The hellebore syrup-less potion in Potter's cauldron vanished.

"Those of you who _have _managed to read the instructions, fill one flagon with a sample of your potion, label it clearly with your name, and bring it up to my desk for testing," said Snape. "Homework: twelve inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone and its properties in potion making to be handed in on Monday."

Draco carefully dipped his flagon into his potion and corked it, a smirk on his face. He brought it up to Snape's desk. "Here you are, sir."

Draco was glad that Professor Snape hadn't changed his way of teaching. He knew he could count on him. When the bell rang, he noticed that Harry Potter was the first out of the room. Draco smirked as he returned to his desk to collect his belongings. He walked to lunch with Crabbe and Goyle; Pansy not far behind. As he passed Ron and Hermione, he bragged about how _easy_ the potion was.

"It wasn't so hard," said Draco. "Professor Snape is going to give me full marks, you'll see. I think even you might score an average grade yourself, Goyle."

Goyle chuckled. Hermione snorted and grabbed Ron's hand, dragging him past Draco before Ron could retort back.

"We both know Harry did a good job," Hermione said to Ron.

"Yeah, Snape was just being unfair as usual," Ron said sourly.

When Draco and his friends made it to lunch, he talked about how good his day was going with his friends. He could overhear some first years from the Ravenclaw table complain about Professor Malfoy's lessons.

"How does he expect us to write an essay on a new dark wizard each week?" demanded a dark haired boy.

"I know," moaned the red head girl next o him. She was thumbing through their text book. "There aren't enough names in this book. We'd have to go to the library every time!"

Draco laughed into his Yorkshire pudding, nearly choking. Perfect. He had underestimated his father. His father was a genius. Giving the ickle first year Ravenclaws nothing but bookwork. He trusted his father would give similar bookwork assignments to the older Ravenclaws. He leaned backward so he could hear more.

"What about Parselmouths? There aren't enough listed!"

"_Hogwarts, A History _says that Slytherin was one."

"We _all _can't write on him, at least not every week!"

"Hey, _The Daily Prophet _said something about Harry Potter being a Parselmouth!"

The first years looked at each other for a moment and bustled over to Harry Potter.

"Hello, Harry," said the boy, who had reached him first. "My name is Ted Jones and we have to write an essay on Parselmouths. Can I write on you?"

"What?" Harry demanded.

"Hey, asking Harry was my idea!" said a girl.

"I asked him first!" retorted the boy.

"I'm sorry, I--," said Harry.

"Harry, maybe you should let them write on you," suggested Hermione.

"Yeah, maybe Malfoy's dad might give you extra credit," added Ron as he bit into a potato.

_Extra credit my eye, _thought Draco. He knew his Father would do no such thing. He would give a zero to the student who asked Harry, and maybe even a zero to Harry himself. Unless of course, the student was a Slytherin and bad-mouthed Harry all the way through the essay.

Finished with his lunch, and listening in on personal conversations, Draco got up.

"See you at Charms," he said to Crabbe and Goyle. "I've got to get to Runes."

Runes class was much too complicated for his unintelligent friends. Even though Draco always had his cronies with him, he knew neither Crabbe nor Goyle would be able to keep up in Runes. The class was on ancient writing and Crabbe and Goyle had a hard enough time reading as it was. He did not want to spend too much of his free time explaining to them what all the different Runes meant. Even though Draco sometimes felt vulnerable without his "bodyguards", it was a breather to get away from them and have a class to himself.

Runes class was a breeze, as usual. His family studied runes religiously and they used them for nearly everything. When he first started taking runes in his third year, his mother would write him letters using the ancient language to help him practice. He had found it fun and he would reply back the same way. The class was so easy for him that it was one of the few classes he did not have to cheat in to get decent grades. He was naturally good at it. Of course, Draco was smart enough to get any subject if he just applied himself to it, but really, cheating was easier and more fun. He was a Slytherin after all.

Draco finished his day with Charms. Even though he couldn't stand Professor Flitwick, he enjoyed the class. He liked taking simple charms and turning them into jinxes and curses, of course, making customized spells was something he hadn't learned in Hogwarts yet. Draco kept a journal of Charms he wanted to make a curse to so when the time came for him to learn how to experiment with spells, he would be prepared.

When Draco got to dinner, he could hear Harry and the others complain about Lucius Malfoy's teaching tactics. From what he heard, the Gryffindors of his year was studying from the same book but the expected lessons were different. The Gryffindors had to find the counter curses for the curses they were learning, but _Control, Maim and Destroy_ did not state the counter curses for most of the listed curses. More so, the majority of the curses did not even have a counter curse. In which case, the Gryffindors had to find ways of how to "prevent" the curses.

Though Professor Moody—AKA Barty Crouch Jr. had already discussed the Unforgivable Curses in the previous year, _Control, Maim and Destroy _explained about them more in depth. Students learned where the curses came from, who invented them and how they became Unforgivable.

Draco glanced up at the faculty table and noticed that Professor Snape and his father were in conversation. It was no secrete that Professor Snape wanted the Defense Against the Dark Arts job. Draco could not hear what they were talking about but he could guess Snape was asking Lucius Malfoy about his teaching style and telling him how _he _would teach the class.

Frowning, Draco looked back at his plate and picked at his food. He had idolized Professor Snape since his first Potion lesson. He was fortunate to have a man like Professor Severus Snape as his Head of House. Professor Snape let his students get away with just about everything and handed out points like hotcakes. He docked points from the other houses for petty and ridiculous reasons. However, Draco had idolized his father ever since he could remember. Draco would bend himself backwards just to please his father in the least. He wanted to prove himself worthy as a son and an heir to the Malfoy fortune. Lucius Malfoy was Draco's teacher from the begining. Years before Draco started Hogwarts, Lucius would teach him spells and potions and magical history. Though it was a little awkard to have his father teaching at Hogwarts, Draco firmly believed that Lucius earned the Defense Against the Dark Arts post.

Lucius Malfoy stood up from the faculty table and left the Great Hall. He was too quick for Draco to tell what sort of state he was in. Draco paused for a moment and stood up.

"Draco, you hadn't finished your crumble," Pansy whispered. "Are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine," said Draco. "Just not hungry."

Crabbe looked questionably at Draco and Draco groaned. "Yeah, you can have it."

Draco noticed the look of frustration and jealousy on Goyle's face as Crabbe picked up Draco's half-consumed apple crumble. Sometimes Draco did not always finish his meals and he would allow Goyle or Crabbe to finish it for him, whoever asked first.

Draco went to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom to talk to his father. The door was shut so he knocked, which was something he had to do when at home. He had been taught at a young age to always knock on a closed door.

"Come in," said Lucius.

Draco twisted the knob and entered the classroom. His father was penning something at his desk.

"What is it, Draco?" Lucius inquired, glancing from his parchment.

"I saw you talking to Professor Snape," said Draco as he approached his father. "What were you talking about?"

"I'm not sure if I can tell you that," said Lucius with a smirk. "It could be Hogwarts Professor business only."

Draco sighed. "Father, everyone knows that it's the Defense Against the Dark Arts job that Professor Snape wants. Was he trying to tell you how to do your job?"

Lucius' pen hand jerked, causing him to scratch his parchment. Lucius groaned and picked up his wand to fix the error.

"It's none of your concern, Draco," said Lucius coolly. "For the record, I told Severus that he has job and I have mine."

"I know, Father," Draco told him. "Snape's a great potions master, but you know about the Dark Arts too."

Lucius looked at him. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well," said Draco awkwardly. He couldn't just spout out that by being under The Dark Lord's wing, Lucius was a Dark Arts expert. Draco rubbed his head as he looked around and returned his gaze to the cold gray eyes of his father; the eyes he also shared.

"Father, our family knows about the Dark Arts," Draco finally said. "Not just you, but Mother and her family…Aunt Bellatrix especially. Some of our own family spells have some Dark Art root to it. I don't know if Professor Snape can say the same."

"No, he can't," Lucius said. "From what I can understand, Professor Snape is a half-blood."

"He is?" Draco queried. "B-but how did he become my head of house? Or get into Slytherin House even? "

"No one can solve the way The Sorting Hat picks Hogwarts' students," Lucius said. "Anyway, at this time, Potions is not a subject people need to learn. It is the Dark Arts, and such a subject must be taught by a pureblood."

"Yes, I know," Draco agreed. "I just wanted to make sure that…Professor Severus…"

Lucius smiled and leaned forward. "Draco…did you think that Severus had upset me?"

"Er, well…" Draco murmured.

Lucius laughed. "Draco, Severus can't upset me, not over this job."

Draco tried to laugh him. "I know, Dad, Father. Of course." Draco cleared his throat and changed the subject. "Are you grading papers already?"

"No," said Lucius. "This is a letter to your mother. She wanted me to write her about my first day."

"Oh," Draco said nervously, his face feeling warm. Ever since Gemma had conceived, his parents were acting like hormonal teenagers. He could suspect his father was writing about how he much he missed sex.

"Okay, I'd better get to my dorm," said Draco.

"Do stay up on your homework, Draco," said Lucius as Draco made it to the door. "I will not allow failure."

"Yes sir," said Draco and he stepped out of the classroom.

Before going to the dormitories, Draco made a stop at the library to check out a book similar to his textbook for class. He sat down at the table in the common room, pulled out his text and library book, quill, ink and parchment to write notes. When everyone had returned from dinner, he remained at the table. Draco was the last one to go to bed that night and he expected the rest of his nights at Hogwarts to be the same. He'd be damned if he would let down his father.

To Be Continued


	9. Detention with Lucius

_I do not own Harry Potter_

A Dragon's Treasure 9

Detention with Lucius

In his second lesson with the fifth year Gryffindors, Lucius overheard Harry gossiping about Death Eaters and the Malfoy family. Lucius paused from writing on the chalkboard and turned around.

"Mr. Potter, perhaps _you _would like to teach the class?" Lucius inquired.

"What?" Harry gasped.

"You are not paying attention to the lesson," said Lucius. "Do you already understand all there is to know about dark curses?"

"You mean besides the one _your master _tried to kill me with?" Harry questioned.

There were gasps of shock around the room and Hermione hissed: "Harry!"

"Detention, Potter," said Lucius.

"Detention?" Harry gasped. "What for?"

"For not paying attention, interrupting class and making false accusations," answered Lucius. "Anything else you'd like to add?"

Harry groaned but said nothing.

"I will see you tonight then," Lucius said.

After dinner that evening, Harry came to Lucius' classroom. "I'm here, Professor," he said sourly.

"Please sit," said Lucius.

Harry sat at the desk he had occupied earlier that day, back and center. "Am I to write lines?"

"In a way," Lucius said softly. "Please take out quill and parchment. Since you seem to know enough about the Dark Arts, I would like you to list every dark curse you know of."

"Does Leg Locker Curse count?" Harry inquired as he pulled the items out of his bag.

Lucius laughed. "That spell is poorly named. It's much more like a hex, seeing that it is easy to counter curse its ailment."

"Yeah, I guess so," said Harry said. "But I don't think Neville Longbottom thought so when your son used it in on him in our first year."

"Potter, you have earned yourself another day's worth of detention," Lucius warned. "If you insist on continuing disrespecting me and my family, then you will have detention for the rest of the week. Do I make myself clear?"

Harry sighed. "Yes, sir."

"You have two hours," said Lucius, pointing on the blank parchment on Harry's desk. "There are roughly a thousand curses. I suggest that you get started."

Harry looked down and sighed. Lucius turned around and returned to his desk. Harry did not spend his free time looking up curses, especially not the ones that would make one go to Azkaban for. All he could think of were simple hexes he wanted to use on Dudley to teach him a lesson. He had a feeling they weren't the type of curses Lucius was looking for, but he decided to note them anyway. Harry placed his quill into his ink bottle and began to pen the curses:

_Hair Loss_

_Tongue Tying_

_Jelly-Legs_

_Jelly-Brain_

Harry continued to write the jinxes he knew, and then added the unforgivable curses. Those he knew were true dark curses. He glanced up at the lock, it had only been an hour and he could not think of anything else to add. He sat there tapping his quill on the paper until more spells came to him. None did, and Lucius noticed that he no longer was writing anything. Lucius walked over to Harry's desk and picked up the parchment.

"Twenty-five curses…is that all?" said Lucius. "And the majority of 'curses' you wrote here are jinxes. Tomorrow I expect more from you. You may go, Potter."

After making a remark about Voldemort during detention with Lucius the next day, Harry acquired a week's worth of detention. He spent his detentions doing extra homework and on the last day, writing a letter of apology to Lucius about the comments he made. It was very difficult. Harry didn't feel sorry. He had heard from the Weasleys that Lucius had been a supporter of Voldemort. Harry knew the truth, and he wanted the rest of the school to know it. What was wrong with everyone? Why couldn't they see it? Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater. Harry knew if Lucius had the chance, Lucius would have joined the Death Eaters when Voldemort had returned.

Quidditch tryouts were taking place some twenty yards away, and Harry could not participate in it. He wanted to see Ron try out for Keeper. Feeling as though his hand was going to break with each word, Harry wrote his "apology."

_Dear Professor Malfoy, _

_I want to apologize for my rude behavior regarding your family. I shouldn't have said those things and especially not when you were in the middle of teaching a lesson. I will try extra hard not to offend you again._

_Harry Potter_

"I'm finished," said Harry.

"Let me have a look," said Lucius. He walked over and read the lines over. His nose wrinkled in distaste.

"Is this the best you can do, Potter?" Lucius demanded. "You've done more to wrong my family. My son has told me every little thing you have done to upstage him. I think fame has gone to your head."

"No, it hasn't," said Harry.

"I want a longer apology," said Lucius. "At least two pages of parchment."

"Professor…" Harry wanted to state how unfair it was when he felt a stabbing pain in his forehead. Harry looked down at his desk, rubbing his forehead. Aside from the pain he felt in his forehead, he felt a peculiar sensation in his stomach. Lucius knew by Harry's expression that Harry was not faking a headache.

"Are you unwell?" Lucius inquired.

"Er," said Harry. He didn't want to let Lucius know what was bothering him.

"You can write you revised apology later," said Lucius. "You have until next class. That should be enough time."

"All right," said Harry. "Thank you, Professor."

Harry couldn't get out of there fast enough. Lucius also was in a hurry to cut the detention short. He knew that Harry's scar had hurt and he wanted to get this information to Voldemort. By giving this information, he hoped that he may get in on whatever the Dark Lord was planning.

Whenever the weather was nice, Draco spent whatever time he could on the Quidditch Pitch. He had made Seeker, again, just as he knew he would. Draco wanted to impress his father when Slytherin played Gryffindor. He wasn't about to let Harry take the Snitch from him this time. Draco practiced with charmed Galleons, feathers and even the Snitch. He managed to break his old record but was it enough to get past Harry Potter?

When Draco couldn't make to the Quidditch pitch, he was in the library or the Comon room working on homework. Even though Draco was an average student, there were some lessons that went over his head. He knew he couldn't ask his cronies Crabbe and Goyle for help because they had the intelligence of trolls.

Draco was in the common room, stressing over his Astronomy essay. Besides the constellation he was named after, Draco didn't know much about the stars and the planets. He didn't like the subject very much and he didn't know what it had to do with magic. Draco raised his face from his essay and through his tired eyes he saw Theodore Nott working on an arithmancy assignment. Draco felt his mouth turn up intro a grin.

Theodore Nott was the smartest Slytherin in Draco's year. Even if there were Ravenclaws smarter than Theodore Nott, Draco wasn't about to ask them for help.

"Hey, Nott!" Draco hissed.

Theodore raised his eyes from his assignment. "What?"

"Did you do your Astronomy essay already?" Draco asked.

Theodore stared at him for a second and grinned. "Are you serious? You're still working on that?"

"I am trying to name Jupiter's moons here," said Draco. "But there are too many."

"The only ones I think you need to be concerned about are the Galilean Moons," said Theodore, looking back down at his Arithmancy assignment.

"Which ones are those?" Draco asked, flipping through his Astronomy book. Why didn't the author put in an index? Or a Table of Contents?

"You mean you don't…?" Theodore demanded. "There are only _four _of them, Malfoy!"

"Four?" Draco demanded. "Are you serious?"

"Write this down," said Theodore, shutting Draco's book, nearly crushing his finger.

"Hey!" Draco gasped.

"Ganymede is the biggest of Jupiter's moons," stated Theodore. "Callisto is the second biggest. Europa is covered in ice. Io has volcanoes. You'll find more of this stuff in chart and there are books on them in the library."

"You know how hard it is to find the book you want in that place?" Draco demanded. "Madame Prince isn't exactly a lot of help either."

"Hmm, true," said Theodore.

"How about you help me study?" Draco questioned.

"Are you serious?" Theodore inquired. "With the OWL's coming up? I've got enough to do on my own."

"All the more reason I need help," insisted Draco.

Theodore began to pick up his books and notes. Where was he going?"

"I'll pay you," Draco added, once Theodore stood up to leave.

"I'm listening," said Theodore. Since Theodore's mother died, his father and himself had little money. Of course, they weren't as dirt poor as the Weasleys, but Theodore's father was getting old and he hadn't worked in years. The only service he was in was in the service of the Dark Lord.

"You want help on stuff besides Astronomy?" Theodore inquired.

"Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and History of Magic," said Draco. He wanted to be head of the class in which his father would be teaching. He'd look like a complete fool if his father asked him a question to which he did not know the answer to.

"Okay," said Theodore. "That sounds doable. How much money we're talking here?"

"Two Galleons a lesson," said Draco, standing up.

"Two?" Theodore gasped. "How about ten?"

Ten Galleons was Draco's weekly allowance and Draco didn't know how many lessons he would need. Would his mother send him more money when she was so busy taking care of Gemma? She usually sent him more for upcoming Hogsmeade Weekends. Would she remember this time? Luckily, he hadn't used any of the money he already had. He didn't visit the school store often.

"Four Galleons," said Draco.

"Eight."

"Six Galleons," said Draco. "My final offer."

Theodore stood quiet for a moment. "How many lessons you think you'll need each week?"

"Two or three," said Draco. "Day before we have those classes."

Theodore quickly did the math in his head. He'd make twelve to eighteen Galleons each week. He could make a living doing this.

"All right," said Theodore. "You've got yourself a deal."

They shook hands and Theodore gestured to him to sit down. "Well, let's get started."

The next time Harry had Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry turned in his apology to Lucius. What he did not expect was for Lucius to read it in front of the class.

"_Professor Malfoy,_

_I sincerely apologize for the way I have acted in your classes. I'm afraid I must be stressed over my parent's death and having my muggle aunt and Uncle raise me. The past years have not been kind to me and I shouldn't take it out on fine wizarding folks like you."_

A few people in the classroom laughed because they knew Harry better than that.

"Quiet," hissed Lucius. _"I think I am jealous over Draco because he can run to you every time he has a problem. My father is not around anymore and my godfather—the closest person I have to a father—is in hiding. You've done good things for Draco, things I'm sure my father would have done for me if I had asked him._

_Why before we started Hogwarts, I met him in the robe shop at Diagon Alley. I'm not sure if he ever told you that. You let him get fitted on his own while you went to get his all his books. I had to get all my stuff by myself. Draco told me you said that it would be a crime if he weren't picked to play for his house. He told me he thought it was unfair that first years didn't get to play Quidditch. If I knew what Quidditch was then, I probably would have agreed with him. Draco was certain he was going to be in Slytherin and I had no idea what the Hogwarts houses even were._

"_Then in our second year wanted to be on the Slytherin Quidditch team, and you arranged that to happen. I'm not sure if Draco needed to buy himself in though. He seemed to play pretty well to me. And when the attacks happened, you tried to keep our school safe._

"_I remember when Draco got hurt in our first Care of Magical Creatures lesson."_

There were more people that laughed and Seamus Finnegan said, "oh yeah, I remember that!"

Lucius glared at the class and continued. _"I don't think Buckbeak hurt him that bad, I mean, according to Hagrid, it could have been a lot worse. Offending a hippogriff can be the last thing you ever do. After Draco told you what happened, you went to the court and ordered Buckbeak to be killed. I think Draco will be safe now._

"_And last year, you took time out of your busy schedule to come to the Triwizard Tournament. I'm sure Draco was happy. _

"_Now you're here to teach us Defense Against the Dark Arts, and I'll try extra hard to pay attention. I'm sure there are tons of thing you'd rather be doing than teaching a bunch of kids. So I'd like to thank you for coming. Again, I'm very sorry for anything I had said to offend you. Harry Potter."_

Lucius put the not-so-sincere apology onto his desk. All those things Harry had stated were true and even though Harry really _wasn't _jealous over Draco having his dear old dad to save him, Lucius bought it. "That's better Potter. Now if any of you interrupt my class or talk bad about my family, you will have a similar consequence. Understood?"

"Yes, Professor Malfoy," rang the class.

"Now let us begin," said Lucius.

In the Gryffindor Common room that evening, Hermione wasn't sure whether to tell Harry off or congratulate him. "That was close, Harry. He could have given you more detention."

"I'm surprised that it even worked," said Ron. "You…you didn't mean all that, did you?"

"Of course I didn't," said Harry. "I just tried thinking about what Professor Malfoy would want to hear and I wrote it."

"I'm not pleased with the lessons either," Hermione pointed out. "Even though he teaches us Curses and things, he doesn't really tell us how to protect us from him. Maybe you should teach us, Harry."

"Me?" said Harry. "I'm not a teacher!"

"But you've done great things since we started school," said Hermione. And after Ron and Hermione reminded Harry of his heroics and Harry insisted that he only got by with "luck" Harry announced he was going to bed.

"Won't you at least think about it?" Hermione inquired. "Please?"

"Oh, all right," said Harry. "I'll think about it."

Since Theodore became Draco's tutor, they became better friends. Draco's cronies still followed him around, acting as body guards for the two weedy boys. Theodore asked Draco if they would be interested in being tutored. Crabbe and Goyle relented into having one lesson each, but studying with those two was not easy. Even though Theodore Nott liked a challenge, teaching those trolls was near impossible. They didn't even want to learn. All they wanted to do was flex and eat. Since they didn't seem to care about their studies, Theodore really didn't care to help him. Through Draco, Theodore was able to find more people to tutor and he made quite a killing off of it.

At the first Hogsmeade weekend, Crabbe and Goyle "escorted" Draco and Theodore to Hogsmede to shop. Draco needed more parchment and ink. He had so many notes he could not keep track of them all. After stopping at Scrivenshafts, they went across the street to Dervish and Bangs. Draco wanted to see what new equipment they had and Theodore needed a needed a new watch. After their purchase they made their way to Gladrags. Draco noticed a large group of students headed to The Hog's Head.

"You recon Potter's going to tell us how Diggory died?" Zacharius Smith asked them.

"I dunno, maybe," said Ernie MacMillan. "But I'm interested in having some real defense lessons. Malfoy's dear old Dad isn't being much help."

"What?" Draco gasped. Draco would have confronted them, but there were too many, even if Theodore, Crabbe and Goyle were with him. The group of Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors piled into The Hogs Head with no idea that Draco was watching.

"I guess they're getting Potter to teach them Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Theodore, strapping on his new watch.

"But my father is a _good _teacher!" Draco hissed. "Don't you think so?"

He looked at his friends. Crabbe and Goyle started nodding hard their heads looked like they would fall off.

"I think he's no worse than the teachers we _used _to have," Theodore answered. "Look at Lockhart, all he did was give us quizzes on himself."

Draco decided not to get the new shirts he was planning on purchasing. "I'm done shopping."

"But Draco, I thought we were going to go to Honeydukes later."

"I'm not in the mood," said Draco. "You lot can go on your own." Draco marched down the high street back to Hogwarts. Crabbe and Goyle looked at Theodore, as if expecting some kind of order.

"Well, you can hold my bags for me," said Theodore.

Draco hurried to his father's office. He did not find him there. When Draco turned around, he bumped into his father.

"Dad!" Draco exclaimed. "Potter's going to give defense lessons to other students!"

"What?" Lucius gasped.

"I just saw a bunch of people heading to The Hogs Head," Draco explained. "Overheard MacMillan say that he was looking forward to getting lessons from Potter because he didn't like your lessons."

"And how do you know that Potter is going to be _teaching _them anything?" said Lucius.

"I…I'm not sure," said Draco.

"Draco, this may be nothing but a simple 'study group,' said Lucius, settling behind his desk. "Maybe they might work harder in my class."

"You're, you're just going to let them go on with it?" Draco demanded. "You're not going to stop them?"

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Lucius said. "This is not going to interfere with my class is it? They would continue to come to mine, as I would suspect. I'm not a parent of any of them, and I am not a head of any of their houses." Noticing Draco's look of shock, the elder Malfoy continued. "Draco, I get tired of you coming to me over every small thing that bothers you in school. You're not a child anymore, and even though I am here at the school, that does not mean I have time to sort out all your problems."

Draco stood quietly, feeling stupid for displeasing his father. "Right, I'm sorry Dad. I just…thought you would want to know, as all."

"Apology accepted," said Lucius. "Now if you excuse me, I have a lot of work to do. I suggest you go do the same."

To Be Continued


	10. Threstrals and Old Pictures

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

A Dragon's Treasure

Chapter 10

Threstrals and Old Pictures

When Draco got to Care of Magical Creatures class, he was not happy to find Hagrid back. Even though he wasn't particularly fond of the class, he preferred Professor Grubbly-Plank over the half-giant oaf. Hagrid was standing near the forest carrying half a dead cow over his shoulder and he was waving the class toward him.

"We're working in here today!" he called. "Bit more sheltered! They prefer the dark."

Draco didn't like the sound of that. "What did he say prefer the dark—did you hear?" he said nervously.

No one had an answer for him.

"Ready?" said Hagrid once the students got closer. "Right, I've been savin' a trip for the fifth years. Thought we'd go an' see these creatures in their natural habitat. Now what we're studying today is pretty rare. I recon I'm probably the only one in Britain who's managed to train 'em—"

"And you're sure they're trained, are you?" said Draco. "Only It wouldn't be the first time you'd brought wild stuff to class, would it?"

Draco's classmates murmured their agreement.

"'Course they're trained," Hagrid answered with a scowl, pulling the dead cow up on his shoulder.

Draco didn't believe him. Studying the cuts and bruises on his face he added, "So what happened to your face then?"

"Mind yer own business!" Hagrid snapped. "Now if yeh've done askin' stupid questions, follow me!"

No one moved until Harry and his buddies followed Hagrid into the forest. Once they reached a spot that was dark without any snow on the ground, Hagrid dropped the cow's carcass and made several loud shrieks into the trees. A few moments later, Draco heard footsteps, but he couldn't see where they were coming from. He looked around him. It seemed that Harry, Neville and Theodore could see some sort of living creature, but Draco saw not even a squirrel.

"Oh, and here comes another one!" said Hagrid. "Now hands up, who can see them?"

Harry, Neville and Theodore raised their hands. Hagrid nodded at Harry.

"Yeah, yeah I know you'd be able ter, Harry," Hagrid said seriously. "An' you too, Neville, eh? An'—"

"Excuse me," Draco interrupted for the second time class started, "but what exactly are we supposed to be seeing?"

Hagrid pointed at the cow carcass on the ground. Before Draco's eyes, the flesh and meat was terrifying off the bones and disappearing. Draco made a face similar to Theodore's.

"What's doing it?" Pavarti demanded, terrified as she ducked behind the nearest tree. "What's eating it?"

"Threstrals," Hagrid answered. Hermione made a soft "Oh!" Draco frowned. How could she seem to know what they were if she didn't even see them? It bothered Draco to the bone how someone with no magical history could so know much about the magical world when some pureblood wizards couldn't wave a wand correctly. It was insulting.

"Hogwarts has got a whole heard of 'em here. Now who knows-?"

This time it was Parvarti to interrupt Hagrid. "But they're really, really unlucky! They're supposed to bring all sorts of horrible misfortune to people who see them. Professor Trelawney told me once—"

"No, no, no," Hagrid chuckled. "Tha's jus' supersititon, that is, they aren' unlucky, they're dead clever an' useful! 'Course, this lot don' get a lot o' work, it's mainly jus' pullin' the school carriages unless Dumbledore's takin' a long journey an' don' want ter Apparate—an' here's a nother couple, look—"

Parvarti pressed herself to the tree and said, "I think I felt something, I think it's near me!"

Draco wanted to laugh out loud right there. It was amusing watching her freak out.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt yeh," Hagrid told her.

"Now does anyone know why some of you can see them and some cannot?" Hagrid asked the class.

Hermione raised her hand. "They can only be seen by those who have seen death."

"Tha's right," Hagrid said. "Ten points for Gryffindor. Now let me tell you how we've got a herd. It all started with this male and five females." Hagrid set his hand on the threstral that Draco could not see. "Name o' Tenerbus. He's my favorite. They've got 'mazin' sense of direction. Just tell them where you want to go and they'll take you there."

Hagrid went on explaining about the threstrals; their diet of only meat, ability to smell blood from miles away and the mysterious reasons why only people who have seen death could see the dragon-like winged horses. Many of the Slytherins looked bored. Draco was relieved when the bell rang and class was over.

"What did those things look like anyway, Nott?" Draco asked as they approached the school.

"A cross between a black horse and a dragon," Theodore answered with a scowl. "I find them disgusting."

Draco could recall Theodore looking at the winged horses he could not see in the past years when they rode carriages to and from the train. He could understand why Theodore never mentioned it. It would make him sound crazy.

"Have you seen them before school?" said Draco.

"Yeah, just one," said Theodore. ."

"Who was it you saw die?" Draco asked.

"My mother," answered Theodore. "She was sick."

At dinner, Draco considered telling his father about the poor lesson on threstrals, and the state of Hagrid's face. Something clearly messed it up. Draco then remembered his father's words. He had told Draco not to come to him complaining about every small thing at Hogwarts. Draco did not get hurt, like what happened in his very first Care of Magical Creatures lesson. If his father didn't mind Harry Potter forming a Defense Against the Dark Arts club, then his father would not care what damaged Hagrid's face, or the lessons on threstrals.

It was possibly around midnight when there was a noise like a crack inside the Malfoy manor. Following the noise was a shout: "Miss Cissy! Miss Cissy!"  
Narcissa woke up groggily and she heard Gemma cry. She went to the nursery to collect her baby and then went to investigate the noise. "That sounds like Kreacher," she whispered to herself, remembering the old house elf that belonged to her Aunt Walburga and Uncle Orion.

In the middle kitchen was indeed Kreacher, laying flat on his stomach, wearing a dirty rag like a loincloth.

"Kreacher?" she said. "What are you doing here?"

"Master told Kreacher to get out," replied the house elf.

"Master? Could you mean Sirius?"

"Yes," Kreacher raised his eyes.

"Why? Tell me what happened," Narcissa said, patting her daughter's back and bobbing her up and down to get her to calm down.

Kreacher explained how Harry had some kind of vision of The Dark Lord's snake biting "that blood-traitor Weasley" and how Sirius never cares about anything but Harry Potter. When Narcissa pressed for more information, Kreacher seemed to have trouble answering. Narcissa could only imagine what secrets Kreacher was supposed to be keeping. She frowned. Sirius was always unkind to the house elf. She knew of her family's odd way of "retiring" the house elves when they were too old. It was barbaric.

"Kreacher," said Narcissa, "please calm down. We will work something out. We'll teach Sirius a lesson for treating you so badly."

Kreacher looked up. "Miss Cissy promise?"

"I promise," answered Narcissa.

"Can Kreacher stay here and serve you?" Kreacher inquired.

"Well, I…" Narcissa mumbled, trying to think.

If Narcissa did not have Gemma, then she probably would take him up on his offer. She would tell Lucius and Draco and try to get as much information as she could, but now it was different. With having a new baby in the house, she really could use the assistance of a house elf. However, she was determined to raise the baby on her own and be more of a mother to Gemma than she was to Draco. Narcissa remembered Dobby, and how Lucius and even Draco treated him. Dobby was younger than Kreacher, and he could take the beatings more. Kreacher however, was so old that if he were to get a kick in the rear, he probably would crumble and be no use to anyone. Kreacher was different than Dobby. Kreacher served the _Black_ family. Kreacher was her house elf as much as Sirius and she didn't want anyone to mistreat him. She still wanted some information, and maybe a little assistance around the house. Kreacher can cook and clean while Narcissa took care of Gemma.

"You can stay until Sirius calls you," she said, "or until my husband and son come home. If Sirius tells you to get out or he yells at you again, you are free to come here, but only if my husband and son are out of the house."

"Cissy does not wish her family to see Kreacher?" he said hoarsely.

"No, Kreacher," she said. "This will be our secret. Lucius treats all house elves the same way Sirius has treated you—perhaps worse. I don't want you to get hurt."

Kreacher sniffed. "Miss Cissy is so kind to Kreacher!"

Narcissa wondered if she would be able to sleep with the excitement. She looked at Gemma and finally Kreacher saw the newborn in her arms.

"Miss Cissy has a new baby," he said.

"Yes, her name is Gemma," said Narcissa. "I think she is ready to lie down now. Can you make me some tea, Kreacher, while I put her back to bed?"

Kreacher smiled. "Yes, Miss Cissy!"

When Narcissa returned, Kreacher had tea and toast for her. She told him about the new baby and how she was so happy. They talked about the good old days when they were all younger. Narcissa laughed, retelling a story that involved Regulus and her playing exploding snap, and him losing each time. At this, Kreacher dropped the cleaning cloth he was using to clean the floor and began crying.

"Kreacher, what's wrong?" she questioned.

"So sad what happened to Master Regulus!" he wailed.

"Yes, the Death Eaters killed him, didn't they?" Narcissa said solemnly.

Kreacher paused. "No, they didn't."

"You know what did?" Narcissa asked.

Kreacher nodded. He could not really tell her. Regulus told him not to tell anyone, but if someone from the Black family were to ask him directly, he couldn't help but answer.

"I can't…I can't," he said. "Regulus told me not to tell anyone."

"Please, Kreacher, Regulus and I were close," she said. "If you know anything that happened to him, I want you to tell me. Is he really not dead? Is he missing—trapped somewhere maybe?"

It was true. They were just as close as Sirius and Andromeda were. They were close in age and liked to play games together.

Kreacher shook his head. "Kreacher did not see what happened to him. He left when they got him but Kreacher is sure…that Master Regulus did not survive."

"Who got him?" Narcissa asked.

"They looked like dead people," said Kreacher. "Master Regulus was thirsty but they were in the water. They grabbed him…"

"Inferi,' moaned Narcissa as Kreacher wailed. "Where was this?"

Kreacher was about to reply but then he shivered. "Master Sirius calls Kreacher but Kreacher does not want to go."

"It's all right, Kreacher," answered Narcissa. "We can't let Sirius get suspicious. If Sirius asks where've you been, tell him you were sleeping. You can come back when he tells you to get out again, or you are not doing any orders for him—but only after the Christmas holidays are over, when school resumes."

Kreacher nodded. "Kreacher understands. Goodbye, Miss Cissy."

He bowed to her and he disappeared. Narcissa sighed, wondering what Kreacher was about to tell her.

On the morning of Christmas break, Draco and his father by Apparating in Hogsmeade. Neither Lucius nor his son wanted to ride the train with the other students and faculty. It was too crowded and loud. Floo powder was messy. Lucius did not like getting soot on his fine clothes. They packed light. There were plenty of clothes and other things the two Malfoy men would need in their home.

They arrived in the front garden of their large manor. Lucius opened the door and began calling for his wife, his voice magnified.

"In the nursery!" her voice echoed in the large house.

Lucius walked to the necessary location with Draco unhappily lagging behind. He'd rather go straight to his room and stay there for the duration of his holidays but it was a rule that he visit his parents first on holidays. Lucius and Draco arrived to the unnecessarily large nursery. There were giant stuffed animals in every corner and more toys than Draco had every remembered getting his whole life. The room was a sickening pink with unicorns and fairies and other "girly" materials.

Narcissa was sitting in a rocking chair next to the crib with Gemma in her arms. She had just started nursing the infant when the men arrived.

"Mother!" Draco groaned, his pale face turning red with embarrassment. He covered his eyes.

Narcissa smiled at her son. There was not any need for him to be so embarrassed. She did have a small blanket covering her breasts. "Oh, Draco, you had once been fed this way too."

Her words only made Draco become redder in the face. "Er, hello Mum…I'm going to go and unpack." He left the room, leaving his father to greet his mother without him.

After Draco set his bag in his room, he went outside to walk the crups. He was the only one in the family who would walk the crups regularly. Narcissa would never walk them; she just let them roam in the garden outside. Lucius would walk them on occasion. It was ages since the three of them had gone on a walk together. Now that the new baby was here, Draco felt as if they'd never walk together again.

Draco sighed, remembering his life before Gemma had come, before The Dark Lord returned. Things were perfect then. Easy. Draco didn't know how to act now that Gemma was around. He had been an only child for nearly fifteen years.

In the afternoon of Christmas Eve, while Gemma was napping, Narcissa was in the living room looking at an old Black family album of Christmases with her sisters Andromeda and Bellatrix. Kreacher's visit made her feel nostalgic and she wanted to reminisce her childhood. They got great presents every year and they wore pretty dresses. Narcissa turned the next page to a picture marking the day Andromeda finished Hogwarts. Bellatrix was in the background, sneering. She was angry about her romance with the muggleborn, Ted Tonks. Andromeda had insisted over and over it was nothing. She had only studied with him a few times in the library while at Hogwarts. However, not long after she left Hogwarts, she married Ted Tonks.

When Narcissa witnessed how her family acted after Andromeda's marriage, Narcissa vowed herself not to fall for a muggleborn. She did not want to get the same ridicule. Narcissa had never seen her parent so angry. They had threatened to kill her if she ever showed up on her doorstep again. Aunt Walburga burned Andromeda's name off the Black family tapestry. She was told over and over to be like Bellatrix and not Andromeda, who always went after she wanted and blew out any obstacles that stood in her way. It even continued when Bellatrix married Rodolphus LeStrange and became a Death Eater. She got so much praise. Bellatrix was the oldest and she got everything she wanted. It appeared that their parents Cygnus and Druella loved Bellatrix more than their younger girls.

Narcissa would never tell, but she admired Andromeda more. Andromeda was always friendly and sweet—rare for a Slytherin student. But Narcissa was scared. She didn't want to be disowned like Andromeda. Even though she was curious about some of the halfblood and even the muggleborns at Hogwarts, if she wanted to keep her ties to her family, she had to marry a pureblood and a good one. It was difficult finding a decent pureblood wizard in Hogwarts however. Some were already taken and the competition was fierce. Narcissa was fortunate to meet Lucius after Hogwarts. He was a good man.

It had been so long since Narcissa had any contact with either of her sisters. Bellatrix was in prison and Narcissa had no idea where Andromeda was living.

Lucius entered the room holding The Daily Prophet and a mug of coffee. He was muttering about the delivery being late. When he saw his wife looking forlorn, he set the coffee and paper down and approached her.

"What's the matter, Narcissa?" he inquired.

Narcissa gasped. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't realize he was there until he spoke. She cleared her throat and wiped her cheeks, searching for tears that she didn't know was there.

"I was looking at pictures," she was quietly.

Lucius reached for the album and perused through it quickly. He sighed. "It's a shame what happened to Bellatrix. Andromeda too." He sat next to Narcissa and put his arm around her.

"You miss them, don't you?" asked Lucius.

"Yes," Narcissa admitted. "I wish I could see them, but I can't step into Azkaban. All those dementors…I don't know where Andromeda is living. I've lost touch of her since she married that Ted Tonks."

Lucius paused as he thought a bit. "Your parents are gone and so is your eccentric aunt. There's nothing they can say or do if you try to get back in touch with Andromeda. However, now that the Dark Lord has returned, it isn't exactly safe to try to see her."

"I know," murmured Narcissa. "Perhaps I could maybe send her a letter? Wish her a happy Christmas? The Dark Lord can't be looking at all means of communication, can he?"

Lucius shook his head. "I don't know. I think that may be harmless, for now. But be careful. Maybe if you write it in such a way so no one will know if it was you incase the owl is intercepted."

"All right," said Narcissa, getting up.

Narcissa went to the study and sat at the desk. She pulled out parchment from the drawers and began a letter.

_Meddy,_

_It has been a long time since we've been in contact. I wanted to let you know I miss you. I was looking at [pictures when we were little and I remembered the good times we had. _

_I have a new baby. I'm sure you've heard. She is a real gem. I wish you could see her._

_Happy Christmas,_

_Cissy_

Narcissa wanted to add more. She wanted to pour her heart out to her. How she missed Bellatrix, how scared she was for her family now that the Dark Lord has returned. Because her husband had not come for The Dark Lord's rebirth, their loyalty was in question. Of course, The Dark Lord knew that the Malfoys supported him. The Wizard name has been ridiculed and attacked by muggles for centuries. The Dark Lord was only trying to protect the wizard community. He didn't want it to be spoiled. He did not want any more good wizards be destroyed. That wasn't a crime…was it? There was no doubt, being a Death Eater had its risks. Unlike her sister Bellatrix, Lucius was not willing to go to prison or give his life for The Dark Lord. Lucius had a family. Bellatrix had married Rodolphus prior to becoming a Death Eater, but the way Bellatrix spoke about Voldemort seemed as if she loved him more than her own husband.

Narcissa used a dark brown owl to send the letter. When she returned to the living room, Lucius was speaking with Draco. Draco was suggesting they have the Notts over for Christmas dinner. Lucius seemed to agree; he was surprised he hadn't thought of it. Having the Notts over was a good idea. Lucius was out of the loop where The Dark Lord's plans were concerned. John Nott was one of the first Death Eaters in Voldemort's circle and a good friend of Lucius. Perhaps Lucius could persuade Nott to fill him in, at least a little.

"What's going on?" asked Narcissa.

Her son and husband stopped speaking and looked at her.

"Theodore told me about his father's cooking…they might go to The Leaky Cauldron for dinner or something. I thought we should invite them for dinner."

"It does seem like short notice," Narcissa said. She didn't know the Notts very well and she didn't know how Gemma would take to strangers in the home. Still, she _had _brought Gemma with her to Hogwarts for the fourth task.

"I can talk to John through the fireplace," said Lucius as Narcissa pondered the matter.

"Oh, very well," groaned Narcissa. "I suppose it won't be too much of a problem. We have enough food…does Theodore eat much?"

Draco gave a smile. Narcissa knew of Crabbe and Goyle's appetites. "No Mum, he doesn't eat even half as much as Crabbe or Goyle. He looks like he ought to, though."  
"Hmm, all right then," said Narcissa. "He is well behaved, I hope?"

"Yes," said Draco. "He's been helping me with my studies. He's the best in my year."

Narcissa cocked her head. She wasn't sure to be impressed or upset. Draco admitting someone else to be better? Draco was never this humble.

"Oh, Draco, you are very smart," said Narcissa.

"Of course he is," agreed Lucius. "However, Draco is right—Theodore is the best. You picked a good student to work with, Draco."

Narcissa looked like she was about to argue, but then Gemma began to announce that she was awake from her nap.

The next morning, the Malfoy family awoke to find many presents under the Christmas tree. Draco got plenty of clothes, parchment, quills and magical games to keep him occupied. As for Gemma, she got so many presents, Draco wondered how her nursery could fit them all with the baby stuff she already had.

The Notts arrived at the Malfoy manor an hour before Narcissa prepared the dinner. They both thanked the Malfoys for the invitation.

"We were going to have dinner in the Leaky Cauldron," Mr. Nott said.

"Just like every other night," Theodore muttered under his breath.

Draco led Theodore to his room, talking about the presents he got for Christmas. "I got a fantastic new game. Cartel, the goal of the game is to basically own everything. Only, you can't really play it on your own. So what'd you get for Christmas?"

"A schedule book," Theodore answered.

"A schedule book?" Draco echoed.

Theodore shrugged. "Told my father I needed something to prepare for the OWL exams. I'd like to have my own schedule with me, than to use my own parchment to record the schedule."

"Hmmm, interesting," said Draco and the two boys entered Draco's room. Draco had just set the game out on his table when Gemma started crying. Draco groaned and marched to the door of his bedroom. On the wall next to it was an engraving of the Malfoy family crest: a green shield with dragons. There was one every door frame of the house and several along the hallways. They used them to communicate amongst each other. Draco slammed his hand on the crest.

"Mother!" Draco called. "Come get Gemma!"

"I can't Draco," her voice cried. "I'm starting dinner! Go tend to her!"

"But mother!" Draco whined. "Theodore and I are going to play a game!"

As Draco argued with his mother, Theodore walked out of Draco's room. "Come on Draco. I'll help you."

"Are you mental?" Draco asked him. "Oh, fine Mom!" he shouted back.

Draco walked out and led Theodore to the nursery. Gemma was laying in her crib, her small body tensed up and her usual pale face pink from crying.

"Oh, what's your problem?" Draco grunted as the two teenaged boys approached the crib. "Didn't you get enough toys for Christmas?"

To Draco's surprise, Theodore picked up Gemma and checked for the common reasons for a crying baby. He decided to get the worst one out of the way: a dirty diaper. He was right.

"It appears your baby sister is done digesting her lunch," Theodore said, wincing.

"I'm not changing her!" Draco said. "Especially not 'muggle style!'"

"I'll do it for five galleons," volunteered Theodore.

"Deal," said Draco. Money was no object to him or his family. He had enough of it.

"Where are the nappies?"  
Draco pointed to the changing station in the corner. Theodore carried her to the small counter and removed her shoes, stockings and with held breath, the dirty diaper. Draco groaned, covering his nose. He cleaned her off in quick swipes and tossed the dirty diaper into the wastebasket. There was a sound like a harp being plucked once the trash fell in. Both Theodore and Draco raised their eyebrows at the "interesting" sound. Once Theodore got Gemma dressed in a clean diaper, he wiped his hands cleans with another wipe and tossed it in the trash can. Once he finished the job, He picked Gemma up and set her into the crib. He placed one of her toys in with her.

"Wow, I'm impressed how quickly you did that," said Draco. "Are you really an only child?"

Theodore's hands clenched before he replied. Theodore sighed, not taking his eyes off of Gemma. "I lied about my mother. She didn't get sick. She died in childbirth."

"Childbirth?" Draco gasped. "I didn't know she was going to have another baby."

"She wasn't pregnant for long," Theodore said.

"What happened?" Draco inquired.

"She slipped after taking a bath," recalled Theodore. "My father was gone and I was the only one in the house with her. Her water broke and she was going into labor too soon. There were complications and my mother just…died."

"The baby too?"

Theodore nodded.

Draco remembered the time when his mother was in labor. It was the most frightening moment of his life. He couldn't even imagine what would happen if he watched his mother die.

"How old were you?" Draco asked.

"Seven," Theodore answered.

"What did you think—about becoming a brother?"

"I was a little jealous at first," Theodore admitted. "But then I realized, I would get more attention and praise if I acted like I wanted the baby. I told my mother I wanted to help and she taught me how to clean and feed a baby by using a doll. I was surprised how quickly I learned. It wasn't long until I was looking forward to taking care of it for real."

Draco couldn't believe the difference between Theodore and himself. Draco never wanted Gemma. He still didn't. He only acted like he did just to look good infront of school. Gemma was still a thorn in his side. Theodore wanted to be there for his new sibling. Theodore could be a better big brother to Gemma, and they didn't even share the same blood.

"I—I'm sorry," said Draco.

Theodore shrugged. Now Draco understood why Theodore was such a loner. He didn't want to get close to anyone or anything.

"So, you want to babysit Gemma sometime?" Draco inquired. "I'm sure my mother would let you."

Theodore smirked and looked at Draco. "I think she'd ask you before asking me."

Draco groaned. "I know. I'm not used to this big brother stuff. Let's go play that game before anything else happens."

While Draco was entertaining Theodore and Narcissa was preparing dinner, Lucius and John went to Lucius' office to talk.

"I know why you invited me here, Lucius," John said. "You want to know about The Dark Lord's plans."

"Actually," said Lucius, "inviting you over dinner was my son's idea."

"Was it really?"

Lucius nodded. "Our sons are becoming better friends. Theodore is studying with Draco. I must say, your son is the best in his year."

"Theodore is very clever," agreed John. "He gets it from his mother—may she rest in peace."

"However, I sided with Draco because I do want to know what The Dark Lord's plans are," said Lucius. "I'd like to offer my assistance. We spoke about The Dark Lord before, when we believed he was gone."

"It's different now, Lucius," John murmured. "He's returned and he is not very happy with you."

"I understand I'm not the only one who came to him when he returned that night," Lucius pointed out. "Greyback, the Carrows…"

"Yes, true," said John.

"Is there anything you can tell me?" Lucius asked.

John paused and groaned. "When we arrived to see him, after he returned, he mentioned the Lestranges. He said he would free them, with other imprisoned Death Eaters., gain alliance with the dementors."

Lucius stared. "Do you know when he plans to do this?"

John shook his head. "I'm sure he also plans to get the giants on our side. Macnair's already gone to see them."

"Did he have any success?" Lucius asked.

"I believe so," said John.

"The Lestranges," murmured Lucius. "Narcissa was talking about Bellatrix earlier today. She never visited her while she was in prison."

"Well, she might be reunited with her soon," John told her.

When they were called to dinner, Draco let Theodore carry Gemma downstairs. Before entering the dining room, Theodore handed Gemma to Draco. Draco immediately went straight to Narcissa, holding Gemma out like she was a bomb.

"Mum," he said.

Narcissa frowned at the way Draco was carrying his little sister and took her. She placed her in her high chair. "Everyone have a seat."

Lucius and Narcissa sat at the ends of table. Narcissa chose an end so she can feed Gemma easier. Draco and Theodore sat next to each in the middle and Mr. Nott sat across from them. The meal consisted of ham and turkey, potatoes, gravy and Yorkshire puddings. It was delcious, almost as if it was made from a house elf. Despite Narcissa's classy upbringing, she was a skilled cook—when she wanted to be. There wasn't much conversation, except for Draco and Nott talking about Hogwarts.

Because his wife and children were present, including Nott's child, Lucius couldn't discuss the Dark Lord. Lucius still had questions. There was more that he wanted to know. The Dark Lord was going to get his old comrades, and gain some new ones…but for what? There had to be something else the Dark Lord was after.

When the two families were finished with desert, Narcissa told her son to clean up while she took Gemma. Lucius and John returned to John's office to continue their conversation. Because he didn't want to feel foolish just standing around, Theodore decided to help Draco with the dishes. He washed and let Draco dry, since he wasn't sure where all the dishes went.

"We need a new house elf," Draco grumbled once he put the last dish away.

"Hogwarts has plenty of them," said Theodore. "Maybe you can buy one off of Dumbledore."

Draco glanced outside. "Would you like to go for a broom ride before it gets too dark?"

"A broom rid?" said Theodore. Flying lessons were only for first years, to prepare them for Quidditch. That was why first years couldn't participate in Quidditch, except in Harry Potter's case.

"I like going for a ride after dinner," Draco told him. "I'll loan you a Tinderblast, it's not fast, but it's sturdy."

They put on their coats and went outside to the Malfoy's broom and Quidditch supply shed. It looked more like the inside of a Quidditch store than a typical broom shed. The Malfoys owned nearly every make and model of broom known. Draco walked down the collection, whispering the names of the broomsticks.

"Cleansweeps, Moontrimmer, Silver Arrow…right…Tinderblast," he handed the broomstick to him and then grabbed his Comet 140. His Nimbus 2001 was still at Hogwarts. "You might want to grab a helmet, just incase you fall."

"Thanks," groaned Theodore, taking Draco's advice.

The boys left the shed. Nott managed to take off in the air, but he wasn't attempting to go higher than ten feet or go any faster than he has in the past. He slowly glided through the air until he got the hang of it.

"You don't fly at home, Nott?" Draco inquired.

"Haven't got a broom," answered Theodore. "Never really fancied flying. Doesn't matter, really. Next year we'll learn how to Apparate and I won't need a broom to get around."

"Oh that's right," said Draco. "I wonder what that will be like."

They flew around for about fifteen minutes until Theodore's father and Lucius came out of the house.

"Theodore, it's time for us to be off," he said.

"I forgot how to land," Theodore muttered to Draco.

"Just push your broomstick down some, like this," Draco explained and he demonstrated a landing.

Theodore followed suit, less gracefully and he handed the broom and helmet back to Draco. "Thanks for the invite, Draco."

"A pleasure," said Draco. "Perhaps we should have a party for New Years."

After thanking the Malfoys for their invitation and bidding them goodnight, the Notts left. Narcissa sighed.

"Well, that was actually quite nice," she admitted. "it's good to have company."

"I suggested we have a New Years party," Draco said and when Narcissa's eyes widened, Draco added, "we wouldn't invite the whole country! Just a few friends from school and their parents."

"A good idea," agreed Lucius. "It's been a while since you've seen any of your friends, hasn't it, Narcissa? It will do you some good."

"I suppose," said Narcissa, "but I wouldn't like to do so much cooking so soon."

"We can ask our guests to bring a dish," suggested Lucius. "It won't be dinner, of course."

"I'll think about it," Narcissa yawned. "I am a little sleepy."

She went off to bed, but she did not fall asleep right away. She was still awake when her husband came to the bedroom.

"You're still awake?" said Lucius.

"I'm worried about our children," she admitted.

"They're fine," Lucius told her. "Draco's doing better in school and Gemma is perfectly healthy."

"It's not that," Narcissa groaned as she sat up. "They're not bonding. Did you see how Draco was carrying Gemma? He could have dropped her!"

"Narcissa, Draco has been an only child for fifteen years," Lucius said as he dressed into his sleeping attire. "It is going to take him some time."

"John's son looked like he could be a better brother," said Narcissa. "I saw him smile at her, and she smiled back."

"Narcissa," said Lucius, deciding to change the subject. "I spoke to John about The Dark Lord's plans."

"Oh, don't tell me that you're going to…"

"I just asked for information," Lucius said firmly. "John told me that The Dark Lord is going to free imprisoned Death Eaters."

"Bellatrix…" said Narcissa.

Lucius nodded. "Yes, and if you don't want her angry with you when she is freed, then you should visit her soon."

Narcissa began wrinkling the covers in her hands. "Do, do you have any idea when The Dark Lord plans do this?"

Lucius shook his head. "But I recommend you do it immediately. In the next few days if possible."

"Will you come with me?" Narcissa asked. "Please?"

Lucius paused, then nodded. "Of course. We'll go tomorrow after breakfast. It will give Draco and Gemma some bonding time."

Narcissa laughed. "Oh, wonderful."

After Narcissa was able to relax, she sat her head onto her husband's chest and the couple fell asleep.

TO BE CONTINUED

Author's Note: I found a website where you can make your own coat of arms: www (dot) makeyourcoatofarms (dot) com


	11. Babysitting

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Though I made up Gemma, I can't exactly claim her either._

**A Dragon's Treasure**

**11**

**Babysitting**

Draco was not pleased when his parents told him they were leaving him to babysit Gemma. He thought it was also crazy that they were going to Azkaban of all places. His mother had never visited in Bellatrix before, why now? Draco had never met his aunt Bellatrix, but he didn't have to. He knew she was going crazy in there. He was happy at least that his parents were not dragging him along with them. He had enough experience with the dementors when they were "guarding" the school after Sirius had broken out Azkaban.

Azkaban prison was far away, so Draco knew it would be a long time until his parents returned. It would be hours. Maybe even a day. How would Draco keep his sanity babysitting Gemma for twenty-four hours? His mother had told him nearly a dozen times when to feed her, put her down to sleep, when to feed her, how to change her and play with her. It was aggravating. He knew he wouldn't get it right. Draco's day was ruined. He had his boxing day planned out—going for a broom ride after breakfast, play with his games, perhaps invite a few friends over for a snowball fight. Instead, Draco was going to have to entertain his little sister. Lovely.

When Lucius and Narcissa left, Gemma did not stop crying for hours. Draco tried to feed her, but she just spat it back to him. She was not interested in the toys he tried to make her play with. The goofy faces Draco attempted only made the crying worse.

"I give up!" Draco groaned, exasperated. "I don't know what your problem is! Everything was just fine until you were born. Why did you have to go and ruin everything? Things would've been better off for this family without you in it, you little urchin!"

He poked her hard in the chest. She grabbed his finger and stopped crying long enough to glare at him; much like his mother would do when Draco was misbehaving. Draco gasped. As young and inexperienced as the infant was, he looked like his mother. He could almost hear his mother say, "Don't talk to your little sister like that!"

Draco groaned, pulled his finger out her grasp. "I'm sorry, Gemma."

He picked up a plastic toy and put it in the crib. She took hold of it and gummed on it. He sat down in the rocking chair and sighed. After catching his breath, he went back to the kitchen to heat a bottle of milk for her. This time, she welcomed the bottle. Draco forgot to burp her and she spit up all over herself.

"All right, I'm starting to wish Mum and Dad _did_ take me with them," Draco mumbled.

* * *

Lucius and Narcissa arrived at Azkaban in the afternoon. They apparated as far to the coast as they could and used a boat to get to the fortress. Before docking at the island, the Malfoys felt the dementor's influence. Narcissa froze.

"I—I can't," she whispered.

"We're almost there," Lucius said gently. He had to help her out of the boat and he walked her to the front gate, his arm tight around her. He felt as if his blood was turning into ice.

"She'll be on the eight floor," said Narcissa.

They took the necessary flight of stairs to where Bellatrix's cell was. When they arrived at her door, Bellatrix was sitting in her corner, licking the Dark Mark on her arm.

"Bellatrix?" Narcissa whispered.

Bellatrix paused from licking her arm and looked at the small window of her door. "Cissy," she said hoarsely. She saw her brother-in-law next to Narcissa. Bellatrix let out a howl of outrage, clumsily getting to her feet. "Traitor! Coward! You denied The Dark Lord! You lied to the Ministry about acting under the Imperius Curse! I am surprised he let you live now that he has returned!" She shook the bars of her door, trying to get at Lucius. "Did you even come when he called you?"

"It's good to see you too, Bellatrix," Lucius muttered.

"Be quiet!" exclaimed Narcissa. "Bella, let's not talk about that. It is old news. That is not why we are here. We wanted to visit you because, it's Christmas."

"How very sweet," said Bellatrix. "You've never visited me during Christmas before. Don't you love your big sister, Cissy?"

"Of course," said Narcissa. "You know I do, it has just been difficult in the past few years."

"I'm sure it has," Bellatrix said with a smirk, stepping away from the door and leaning against the wall. "I felt my mark burn. The Dark Lord will come for me. I know it. While your useless husband lied through his teeth, I remained loyal to The Dark Lord. I picked prison rather than denounce him."

"You-," Lucius began.

"Enough," said Narcissa. "We are aware of his return and we know he'll come get you and the others. I wanted to visit you, just to see how you were."  
"How am I?" Bellatrix said. "Well, let's see. I can't recall one happy memory. I'veh ad to wear these filthy robes for the last fifteen years." Bellatrix shook her dark prison robes. "The food is nasty and I am stuck here while…other unworthy wizards walk free!"

Narcissa groaned. She was starting to think that this was a waste of time.

"So…why is it that only you and your husband came to see me?" Bellatrix demanded. "Where's my nephew? Shouldn't Draco be about fifteen by now? That is old enough for him to visit his aunt in prison, isn't it?"

"Draco is at home," Narcissa said. "Taking care of Gemma."

"Gemma?"

"My daughter," Narcissa explained. "I had a baby girl in April."

"A baby?" whispered Bellatrix. "A girl…"

"Yes," said Narcissa. "Maybe you can see her someday."

"Maybe,' said Bellatrix, turning her back toward them. "Leave me."

"Why Bellatrix?" asked Narcissa.

"You should go home,' Bellatrix muttered. "To your children. Leave me be!"

"Why are you upset?" Narcissa questioned. "What did I say?"

Bellatrix screamed, hitting her fist on wall of her cell. Lucius tugged on his wife's arm. "Let's go, Narcissa."

"All right," whispered Narcissa. "Goodbye, Bellatrix."

Bellatrix reached her hand to her stomach. Her memories her miscarriages returned to her mind. She was never able to conceive. She and her husband tried very hard. She had married the best pureblood she could find, and she couldn't even have his child. It had all been for not. No pureblood children of her own. She was surprised that her aunt Walburga did not scorch her name of the tapestry for not producing one child. Even Bellatrix's blood-traitor sister Andromeda was able to have a baby.

Bellatrix shrank to the floor of her cell, rubbing her belly as if she could make a fetus appear in her womb. Truthfully, Bellatrix was not the maternal type. She did not want a child for the reasons other women would. She did not want to feed them, wash them, care for them and love them. She just wanted a child in order to keep the noble line of Blacks going. It was something her mother told her since she and her sisters were young: "Go to Hogwarts. Make sure you are sorted into Slytherin. Find a pureblood wizard and have as many of his children as you possibly can."

After her fifth miscarriage, Bellatrix and her husband became Death Eaters. Bellatrix wanted to have some kind of purpose. If she could not have a family of purebloods, then she would help Lord Voldemort rid the world of Muggles, muggleborns and half-bloods so that only purebloods remained. She found favor in The Dark Lord's sight. He had taught her the Dark Arts personally and he was a superb teacher. He taught her all he knew. He had trusted her so much, that he allowed her to keep a horcrux in her vault at Gringotts. It was Hufflepuff's cup and it had a piece of The Dark Lord's soul. Sometimes Bellatrix would come to her vault and stare at it for hours while she caressed it.

It did not take long for Bellatrix to fall out of love with her husband. Shortly after becoming a Death Eater, she was in love with The Dark Lord instead. Whether Rodolphus knew or not, he never said. He must've been so focused on being a Death Eater he didn't know or cared. Perhaps Rodolphus married her for the same reasons she married him. They were never really close. They did not hate each other, of course. They did have the same ideals. They found each other attractive, at least when they were younger. However, they were more like comrades in arms than a married couple. Bellatrix could never recall telling her own husband she loved him and vice versa.

"Come quickly my lord," Bellatrix said softly. "My _love."_

Narcissa started sobbing when they got back in the boat. The dementors had more effect on her than she realized her. Thankfully, she and her husband came prepared. Their pockets were full of chocolate. Lucius fished in his pocket for a piece and urged his wife to stop crying long enough to have some.

"We're out now, Narcissa," Lucius said. "Eat this."

Narcissa wiped her eyes, sobs still stuck in her throat as she reached for the chocolate. She nibbled on it between sobs as Lucius began eating his chocolate.

"I remember," Narcissa whispered. "I remember Bellatrix's miscarriages. That is why she got so upset when I mentioned Gemma. I should have known better."

"Don't blame yourself," said Lucius. "It's a good thing she didn't have children with Rodolphus. Could you imagine what their children would be like? She would've made them Death Eaters at the age of two."

Narcissa could hardly disagree. Ever since Rodolphus and Bellatrix became Death Eaters, Bellatrix was like a complete different person. Narcissa had several bars of chocolate and the numbness began to wear off.

"Lucius, regardless of what Bellatrix said to you back there," Narcissa said, "You're not a coward. I'm glad you lied to the Ministry."

"I couldn't leave you to take care of Draco by yourself," Lucius said. "I was a fool to join the Death Eaters in the first place. I didn't think it would be so…dangerous."

"I'm sure Regulus thought the same," Narcissa sighed. "He was only sixteen when he was killed. Lucius, promise me you won't end up like Regulus or Bellatrix. I can't lose anymore of my family to the Death Eaters."

"I promise," said Lucius. "I'll be extra careful this time, Narcissa don't worry."

By the time the boat reached the mainland, they had eaten their store of chocolate. Lucius helped his wife out of the boat.

"You may not be in the mood," said Lucius. "But let's go somewhere and eat."

"No," said Narcissa. "It's getting late. I want to check in on Gemma."

"Draco is taking care of her."

Narcissa scowled. "He's been an only child too long to know what to do."

"Narcissa, you told him over and over what to do. You wanted them to bond," Lucius said. "He knows how to get a hold of us if there is an emergency."

Narcissa groaned. "All right, we'll go eat and then we have to go straight home."

* * *

It wasn't easy or enjoyable, but Draco managed to keep all of his hair while he was watching Gemma. She became fussy every twenty minutes. She'd want to eat, and then he'd have to get her bottle warmed up right away or her cries would increase in decibels. After he fed her, he had to make sure he burped her or she'd spit up all over herself, and sometimes Draco. She got bored of a toy after playing with it for five minutes. When he changed her, he was certain that she was digesting more than just milk. When she was upset, usually the only way to calm her down was to pick her up and hold her. He hated doing that.

"Look, Gemma," said Draco, "you've got over thirty toys in here! Can't you play with one of them long enough so I could have a little time to myself?"

The door opened and he heard his parents call for him. "Oh thank Merlin!" Draco groaned, running down the stairs.

"About time you got here!" Draco exclaimed.

"Oh no, what happened?" Narcissa demanded, assuming the worse.

"I didn't get to do _anything_," Draco groaned, handing his sister over to his mother. "I couldn't even take a shower!"

"I take it Gemma was a handful?" Lucius asked.

"Handful is an understatement," said Draco, walking off. "I've got to get a shower. I smell like baby vomit!"

When Draco was out of the room, Narcissa looked at her husband. "Well, they may not have bonded, but I guess it's a start."

After Draco had his shower, he came downstairs, expecting dinner. He was upset that his parents had already gone to a restaurant—without him.

"Relax, Draco," said Lucius, "we brought you something." He pointed to a box on the table. Draco opened it and found a roast dinner with potatoes and corn.

"Thanks," Draco said, sitting down and grabbing a fork. "So…how was visiting Aunt Bellatrix in Azkaban?"

"Depressing," muttered Lucius.

"I wish you had the chance to meet her _before _she was incarcerated," said Narcissa sadly. "Before she became a Death Eater even."

"Was she even happy to see you?" inquired Draco, swallowing.

"If she was," said Lucius, "I couldn't tell."

"Why did you two decide to see her now?" Draco asked. "I don't recall you ever going before."

"Well, now that The Dark Lord has returned, things are different," Lucius said. "Mr. Nott told me that The Dark Lord plans to free the Death Eaters that were imprisoned. We felt that we should visit Bellatrix before then."

"You didn't want to anger her," said Draco softly.

"Did you have fun with your sister?" Narcissa asked, changing the subject.

Draco groaned. "Not really. I think Gemma has too many toys. She hardly played with them."

"She will when she's older," Narcissa said, she sat down with him while feeding Gemma.

"I just fed her!" Draco exclaimed, noticing the bottle.

"She's hungry again," said Narcissa fondly. "She's a growing girl."

Draco sighed. He was happy that at least his mother didn't decide to breastfeed in front of him. He didn't want his appetite ruined. He hardly had anything to eat all day.

"I can't believe how late it is," said Narcissa, glancing at the clock. "I planned to get our family pictures done today."

"Didn't we just do that?" Draco demanded, now moving onto his corn.

"For Easter, yes," said Narcissa. "When Gemma was only a newborn. Now she's six months and it _is _Christmas. We always get our family photos done on Christmas."

"Actually Christmas was yesterday," joked Draco. "Today's Boxing Day, Mum."

"Well, the Christmas holidays aren't over yet," said Lucius. "We can do it tomorrow. Then we ought to start planning the New Years Party and send out the invitations."

"All right," said Narcissa. "I want a list of guests. I don't want too big of a party."

"Mum, the house is big enough for a hundred people!" Draco gasped.

"Maybe so, but I don't want a hundred people wandering my house," Narcissa said, "Not when Gemma is still a baby!"

* * *

After the Malfoy's photographer took pictures of them in their Christmas attire, they prepared their list for the New Years Party. Harry invited the Slytherin Quidditch team and the students from his year. Narcissa desired to have her sister Andromeda, but she knew it would not be wise. Andromeda would not feel comfortable with the mass of Dark Art supporters. Andromeda was pleased that Narcissa had reached out to her and she wrote a letter back. Narcissa received it shortly after she had her family pictures taken.

She had gone to school with most of Draco's friend's parents, so she could talk to them. Lucius invited Dolores Umbridge from the ministry. Lucius had talked to her on several occasions at the Ministry, and she had also been invited to the household in the past. Narcissa knew she was powerful and influential, but the woman sometimes rubbed her the wrong way. The way she talked in that soft voice, Narcissa was sure that couldn't be her real voice. It annoyed her at times. By eight-thirty, Narcissa put Gemma down and hoped she would sleep through the night with all the noise. She didn't like too many people touching her daughter.

Most of the guests brought refreshments and drink. Nott's father brought fine wine for the grownups and butterbeer for the children. Pansy's mother brought a delicious trifle while Mrs. Greengrass brought prawn cocktails and sandwiches. Even Dolores Umbridge brought something, smoked salmon and crackers.

"It was so nice of you to invite me," simpered Dolores Umbridge.

"Don't mention it, Dolores," muttered Narcissa.

Soon the Malfoy's living room was packed with guests, standing around while nibbling on finger foods. Draco was glad there was plenty of food, because neither Crabbe nor Goyle would stop eating. Daphne was speaking to her younger sister, Astoria.

"Astoria, you're old enough to ask a question yourself!" Daphne groaned.

Astoria was two years younger than her sister and a little on the shy side—when it came to boys anyway. The truth was, she had a little crush on Draco but she knew she didn't stand a chance with Pansy Parkinson. Astoria sighed and approached Draco. Like Daphne, she was blond. She was dressed almost too fancy for the occasion and her hair looked as if she kept changing hairstyles. Astoria had given up on it and put it in a braid.

"Er, Draco, where is the bathroom?" she questioned softly. Her face went slightly pink.

"Down the hall, second door on the left," Draco answered.

"Thanks," she mumbled and she went to the indicated direction.

"She isn't usually like this when we go to parties," Daphne admitted. "She talks to everyone."

"Not many people have been here," said Draco. "So…how was everyone's Christmas?"

Their mouths full, Goyle and Crabbe shrugged. Theodore mentioned his quickly, having already explained his holidays to Draco.

"Then I invited Theo and his Dad for Christmas dinner," added Draco. "It was good fun."

"Oh, I wish you would have invited us too," said Pansy.

"It's just my dad and me," said Theo. "We've got no one to cook for us."

"We're having this party now," said Draco. "Did you enjoy your Christmas Pansy?"

"Yes, I got a nice perfume from my mother," said Pansy, stepping closer to Draco. "Doesn't it smell lovely, Draco?"

"Er, yes," Draco said uncomfortably.

"We visited our grandparents in Cornwall," said Daphne as her sister returned from the bathroom. "They like the coast. We went for a walk on the beach on Boxing Day. Took hours…"

"It was all right," said Astoria.

"I would've enjoyed a visit to the beach," Draco said to her and she went pink, surprised that he was talking to her. "But I had to babysit Gemma while my parents went out."

Blaise Zabini smirked. "I bet that went well."

"Where did your parents go?" asked Theodore.

"On some date, I'm sure," said Pansy.

"They visited my Aunt Bellatrix in Azkaban," said Draco and his friends looked at him in shock. They nearly dropped their glasses. Both Crabbe and Goyle choked and their mothers had to clear their airways for them.

"Vincent, I told you to eat smaller bites!" Mrs. Crabbe scolded.

"Why did your parents decide to visit your aunt?" asked Blaise once Mrs. Crabbe and Mrs. Goyle stepped away.

"Not sure," said Draco. "I suppose it has something to do with The Dark Lord."

"What is your aunt like?" asked Pansy.

"I have never met her," Draco admitted. "At least, I don't remember meeting her. I don't know either of my aunts. My aunt Andromeda married a mudblood and Bellatrix went to Azkaban shortly when I was about a year old."

"That's so sad," whispered Astoria. "I'm sorry."

The subject moved to Qudditch and because there were no girls on the team, the girls went to a corner to discuss boys. Montague discussed strategies that seemed so difficult, they went over the team's heads.

"I have broomsticks," said Draco. "You can show them to us. We have hours until midnight."

"Really?" said Montague with a smile. "Brilliant. We've got to take on Ravenclaw the week after we get back and that doesn't give much time for practice."

The members of the Slytherin Quidditch team walked out onto Draco's large playing field where they practiced for nearly two hours. Then his mother came out to get him.

"Draco, what are you doing playing Quidditch?" she demanded.

"Just warming up for the match against Ravenclaw, Mum," answered Draco.

"Well, I need your help," said Narcissa. "Practice is over, let's go!"

"All right, I want you all to practice the drills on your own," ordered Montague as they landed and joined the rest of the party.

When Draco came back in, his mother called him into the kitchen so he could carry out more platters of food into the dining room. By the time midnight rolled around, Pansy positioned herself close to Draco. Most of the guests counted down, while others just stirred their drinks. When the clock chimed twelve, Pansy clutched her arms around Draco's neck and kissed him fully on the mouth. Draco felt as though his neck would break and had just been slobbered by a dog. It didn't help when his friends sniggered behind him. Astoria frowned and looked about the room. She wished she would have the nerve to at least kiss Draco on the cheek, or wish him Happy New Years. She sighed. There was no one else in the room she wanted to kiss.

"Happy New Years, Draco!" Pansy exclaimed.

"Er yeah, same to you," muttered Draco.

Theodore decided to wish the ladies a Happy New Years by kissing them on the hand—something he learned from his father. The girls giggled and blushed by his effort to be a gentleman. By one in the morning, the guests took their leave. While pulling on her traveling cloak, Astoria made an effort to say her goodbyes to the Malfoys.

"I had fun," she said meekly. "Thank you for the invitation."  
"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," said Draco.

She blushed again and stepped out the door. Daphne sighed and whispered to Draco, covering her mouth so his parents couldn't hear.

"I think Astoria has a crush on you or something," she said.

"Her?' said Draco. "She's just a kid."

Daphne stepped outside. When the house was finally clear of all guests, Narcissa waved her wand over the mess and cleared it up. "Happy New Year you two," she said while kissing her husband and son. "Goodnight."

When Narcissa walked away, Draco's father asked him to have a nightcap with him.

"Now don't you tell your mother I gave you any of this," said Lucius, pouring him a glass of wine. "She thinks you're still young but a little bit shouldn't hurt."

"Thanks father," said Draco. He paused before taking, thinking his father was about to give a toast.

"To the family name," said Lucius, raising his glass and taping it with Draco's. Draco repeated his father' toast and took a swig of wine.

"Not bad," said Draco.

"John has a good collection of elf made wine," Lucius said. "Great isn't it?"

Draco nodded.

"It was good to have your friends with you here?"

"Yeah," said Draco. "Not much different than the times Theodore or Crabbe or Goyle been here though."

"What about the girls?" said Lucius. "Been the first time you've had female company, isn't it Draco?"

"Yeah, I guess," Draco said, slightly confused. Where was this conversation going?

"Draco, tell me, are you dating anyone at Hogwarts?" Lucius inquired.

"Dad…" Draco groaned. "No."

"Really? That Parkinson girl seems to like you. Didn't you go with her to the Yule Ball last year?"

"Well, yeah," Draco said. "But I don't really like her. She's all right I guess, for a pureblood maybe."  
"Anyone else you like?" Lucius inquired.

"I don't know, Dad," Draco groaned. "I don't spend much of my time thinking about girls or talking to them."

"You will," said Lucius. "You know, Draco…this will be your house someday. I trust that you and your children will take care of it."

"Children?" Draco cried. "Dad—I'm _fifteen_! I haven't even taken my OWLs yet."

Lucius laughed. "Yes, I suppose it is a _little _early to discuss this, isn't it?"

Draco drank more from his glass to keep from talking. He wasn't sure what would be worse, talking to his dad about this, or his mother.

"Any witch would kill to be your wife," said Lucius. "I'm glad your mother didn't have to go as far, of course."

"Oh please, don't bring Mother into this," Draco groaned after draining his glass.

"Right, I'm sorry," Lucius sighed. "You care for another?"

"No, I'm good," said Draco, rising from his chair. "Goodnight, Dad."

"Goodnight, Son."

Draco went to his bed, wondering what made his father discuss girls and potential grandchildren with him. He got into his pajamas and laid down. The girls he knew from Hogwarts floated into his mind. Pansy Parkinson. Daphne and Astoria Greengrass. Millicent Bulstrode. Even the Half-blood Tracey Davis. They had their good and bad points. But he was too young to think sharing his life with any of them. Draco thought it would always be him and his parents. He felt like the wizard version of Peter Pan-that he'd never get old.

But Draco was getting older. Already he was in his fifth year of Hogwarts and he would soon sit his OWLs. Did he even know what he wanted to do? Of course, he was rich enough that he wouldn't have to work, but he had to have an occupation of some kind. He would need to have influence in the wizarding world. After Hogwarts he would have to find a job and a bride and a family. His childhood was fading away.

Draco had never felt more afraid in his life.

AN: Soon I will show Draco discussing career options with Snape. What sort of careers fit Draco?

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	12. The Minister's Mistake

1_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

_A Dragon's Treasure_

_Chapter 12_

_The Minister's Mistake_

Draco and Theodore resumed their study group shortly after their return to Hogwarts. While working on a transfiguration assignment, they overheard Harry speaking to his friends. They were behind a bookshelf, so Harry and his friends had no idea that Draco and Theodore were even there. Harry was talking about a possible weapon in Department of Mysteries.

"It's not weird at all," it makes perfect sense," Hermione stated. "It will be something top secret that the Ministry has been developing, I expect…Harry, are you sure you're all right?"

"Yeah…fine…" said Harry. "I just feel a bit…I don't like Occlumency much…."

"I expect anyone would feel shaky if they'd had their minds attacked over and over again," said Hermione. "Look, let's get back to the common room, we'll be a little more comfortable there…"

The Golden Trio gathered their things and left the library. Draco looked at Theodore. "What are they talking about? A weapon in the Department of Mysteries?"

Theodore shrugged. "My father hasn't told me anything about it."

"And what is Occlumency anyway?" said Draco, emerging from the bookshelf to look where Harry and his pals were just sitting.

"It's a way to protect your mind from Legilimency,"answered Theodore. "Legilmency is a way to get into people's heads and those that practice it can tell when they're being lied too. Masters of Occlumency can get away with lying to a Legilmens."

"I wonder who's teaching Potter this," said Draco.

"You want to learn Occlumency?" asked Theodore.

"Yeah," said Draco. "And maybe Legilmency too. Must to be nice to get into other people's heads."

"You can't learn stuff like this in a book," said Theodore. "You'd have to find the wizards that practice those things."  
"I'll find someone to teach me," said Draco. "Are we done here?"

Theodore groaned. "Yeah, I guess. Catch me up later, then."

Draco went to his father and told him what he overheard. Lucius said he believed that the Dark Lord may be able to posses Harry's mind and someone is teaching him Occlumency.

"Can you teach me this, Father?" Draco asked.

"I could," said Lucius, "but Snape is a more skilled Occlumens than I am. You ought to ask him."

"Does he know Legimency too?" Draco asked eagerly.

"I would think so," replied Lucius.

Draco nodded. He was hoping his father would teach him these things. Disappointed, he went to Professor Snape. Snape was not happy that Harry was discussing Occlumency with his friends. He did not ant the rest of the Death Eaters to know tat he was the one teaching Harry Occlumency. However, he could not refuse to help Draco when Lucius was also here.

"Why do you think you would need Occlumency, Draco?" asked Snape. "Is someone trying to mess with your mind?"

"You know Potter and I don't see eye to eye, Professor," said Draco. "And he's obviously not doing well in this Occlumency stuff. I know I can do better."

"I see, yu wish to compete against Potter in Occlumency?" said Snape.

"Yes, and I'd like to learn Legilmency as well, if you can teach me," said Draco.

"And whose head do you wish to get inside, Draco?" Snape demanded.

"I—well—anybody's," said Draco.

Snape sighed. "You would use Legilmency to search the minds of your fellow students for answers on the OWLs perhaps? No, I will not risk you doing that, Draco. I don't want your father on my back for this."

"No, sir," said Draco. "I—"

"There's no need for you to learn Legilmency. Occlumency—perhaps. More useful for you at this time. But I you would need to prove more than just your desire to beat Potter at something."

Draco groaned. "What'll I have to do?"

"Soon I will be conducting career interviews," said Snape. "If I feel that Occlumency will prove useful to you in your inspired occupations, I may consider teaching you. Now off with you, Draco."

Draco groaned. He did not like being told no. He wondered however—was Snape the one teaching Potter Occlumency? Could that be the reason why Snape did not want to teach Draco?

* * *

It was after midnight. Narcissa woke up at the sound of Gemma crying. Wearily, the second time mother got out of bed and put on her robe. When she entered her daughter's room, she screamed.

Bellatrix was holding the screaming baby, looking nervous. She looked at Narcissa. Narcissa jumped forward and took the infant from her hands.

"What're you doing here?" she demanded. "What did you do to Gemma?"

"I was only just holding her," Bellatrix said coldly. "I wanted to see my niece; anything wrong with that?"

"She was sleeping!" exclaimed Narcissa. "How did you get in here? You're supposed to be in Azkaban!"

"Am I?" said Bellatrix and she laughed. "I was never supposed to be in Azkaban, but I had only two choices, you know. Denounce The Dark Lord and be sent to Azkaban. My husband and I remained loyal to him…unlike _your_ husband."

"My husband had a _family_," Narcissa said. "How did you get out?"

Bellatrix smiled and walked about the nursery. "The Dark Lord came for us. It was foolish for the Minister of Magic not to remove the dementors. The dementors are the natural allies of The Dark Lord, you know."

"When did this happen?" Narcissa inquired.

"A few hours ago," answered Bellatrix. "He came for us and told us it was time for us to join him. He told us what he wanted us to do and brought us with him. I had some time and I decided to visit you and your daughter. You are not happy to see me, Narcissa? I'm hurt."

"It's in the middle of the night!" Narcissa yelled. "I was sleeping! Gemma was sleeping! Couldn't you have visited later?"

"I didn't want to wait," said Bellatrix. "Well, I suppose I will leave you alone. I'll return later. If you ever want to go out, Narcissa—I will watch your daughter for you. We will need time to get acquainted."

"You're mad!" Narcissa exclaimed. "You'd think I'll let you touch my daughter? You just spent the last fifteen in Azkaban! You're likely to give my daughter a _disease._"

Bellatrix straightened up. "Oh, you really believe that, Cissy? Are you saying I am not allowed to visit my own kin? You expect me to go visit our blood traitor sister Andromeda instead? Maybe I should…and show her exactly what I think about her new husband."

"Leave Andromeda out of this," muttered Narcissa.

"Fine," said Bellatrix. "I'll leave you alone to your daughter then. She smells foul anyway."

* * *

Along with letters to Draco and Lucius about Bellatrix's visit, a shocking story in _The Daily Prophet _appeared. It was the news of the ten escaped Death Eaters from Azkaban. The Minister had meant to replace the dementors, but he could not find other suitable guards. This brought the wizarding public in an outrage and the Ministry was trying to settle the disputes. It was the news of The Dark Mark all over again.

While most of the students and faculty were in a panic, Lucius and Draco tried to remain calm. Lucius wrote back to his wife insisting that he remain close to Bellatrix and try to gather as much information of Voldemort's plans as possible.

As a result of the escaped prisoners, Lucius reinstated the Dueling Club. It took place every Saturday evening, conflicting with the DA meetings, and sometimes Harry's (including Draco's) Occlumency lessons. Needless to say, the DA was not thrilled about this. Dueling Club meetings were mandatory, and every student, whether it was a first year or a prefect, was to attend.

"There are now ten new Death Eaters on the loose," said Lucius. "And don't think they'll take pity on you just because you are a child."

"He's one to talk," Ron muttered to Harry, who nodded.

"I understand that you had one Dueling Club meeting, and your instructor was not the champion he claimed to be," Lucius continued. "All you learned was The Disarming Spell. A simple charm and it works…but be warned that Death Eaters will be expecting you to disarm them. They'll be ready. You will have to take them by surprise, which of course will not be easy. To defeat a Death Eater, or anyone else skilled in the Dark Arts, you will have to be one step ahead of them, or you'll be dead."

A few students in the room gulped.

"I'll teach you how to block most spells," said Lucius, pacing in front of them. "Basic to advanced spell maneuvers and how to avoid getting killed. Now let's begin."

He started off showing them how to block spells. They had to hold their wands just right in front of them or they were knocked with a curse. No one could get it. After an hour when no one made any progress, Lucius decided to end the meeting.

"We'll leave it at that until next week," he told them. "I expect you all to practice. We'll be splitting into pairs then. Now don't be trying to pair off with any friends." He quickly added, notcing some students nod at each other. "Do you think any Death Eaters will go easy on you, like your best friends? I will choose your opponents."

Many of the students stared open mouthed at him. Harry scowled. He just knew that his opponent will be Draco Malfoy. He wouldn't doubt it if Lucius was going to give him some training on the side so Draco would have the advantage. Why in the world did Dumbledore appoint Lucius Malfoy as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher again?

Even with Draco's busy schedule and the lot he had on his mind, he performed well in the match against Ravenclaw. Cho Chang was just lousy. She was looking more at Harry Potter sitting in the stands, nestled between his best friends Hermione and Ron than for the Snitch. Roger Davies kept yelling at her to pay attention. Draco saw something glinting several feet above Ravenclaw's goalpost. The Snitch! He put his Nimbus 2001 into high gear and managed to grab the Snitch before Cho noticed it, a second later after Warrington scored a goal.

The Slytherins erupted into cheers and Roger began yelling at Cho again, who burst into tears and took off. The team went to the common room to celebrate with the rest of Slytherin House. Montague proudly retold their winning story, explaining their strategies of how they bested Ravenclaw. Draco was drinking butterbeer and sitting comfortably in a chair. Pansy Parkinson kept oohing and ahhing over his performance. Though it should have flattered Draco, it didn't. He knew he was good. He didn't need Pansy Parkinson, the most desperate girl in his year, to tell him that.

While Pansy was speaking to him, Astoria Greengrass approached Draco. "C-Congratulations, Draco."

"Thanks," replied Draco. Pansy sneered at Astoria for interutpign them.

"You look like you have fun up there," she continued. "Flying, I mean."

"Yeah, I do have fun," Draco told her.

"That's because he's so good at it," Pansy said, trying to talk over Astoria. "You are a natural, after all. I saw you out fly everyone in our first flying lesson. Did you see the faces of everyone when you got your broom to come up before them?"

"Oh, right, I remember," said Draco. "That was when I got Longbottom's Rembrall. Of course Potter had to play the hero. Instead of getting expelled, he was made Seeker while still a first year." Draco scowled and Pansy began to comfort him. Feeling as though she had failed, Astoria walked away from Draco and Pansy. As long as Pansy was in the picture, Astoria did not stand a chance with Draco. Of course why would he bother to talk to her? He was after all a prefect and she was only a third year. It would never work.

As expected, Lucius paired students up with their rivals and arch enemies. Draco was fighting against Harry; Ron against Crabbe; Hermione against Pansy; Goyle against Neville. It wsa common knowledge that Slytherin didn't get along with any of the other houses, but there weren't just enough Slytherins to go around. Lucius took great care in putting Slytherins against Gryffindors, for they had been and always will be rivals. He knew a lot about his students because he knew their families, most of them anyway.

For those whose background he did not know, he used Legilimency to find out who they disliked the most in school. He even put two Ravenclaw boys against each other who were interested in the same girl. Lucius rather enjoyed watching the students battle each other. It worked on so many levels. The students were able to settle their differences and get some realistic experience all on the same time.

Draco and Harry had learned a lot since their last duel. Instead of using tickle charms and conjuring snakes, they were using more advanced spells. The DA had come in handy. Harry used the Shielding Charm several times to avoid Draco's nasty curses, one of them being a Stinging Hex. Lucius allowed the students to fight each other for several minutes. Only a few of them became victors, while the rest continued to grapple.

"Shouldn't you stop them?" Professor Sprout asked Lucius.

"I'll give them a few more minutes," said Lucius with a grin. "The lesson isn't quite over."

After seeing Draco fail against Harry, Lucius stopped the fighting with by shooting sparks in the air, startling everyone.

"Enough!" he shouted, though the dueling Ravenclaws still hankering for the same girl continued to fight. "I said enough! That is better. I will see you next week. We will begin fighting on the stage and you will show the rest of us just how skilled at dueling you are…or not. You are dismissed."

They students began clearing out of the Great Hall and Lucius called to his son. "A word, Draco."

Draco glumly approached his father. He had a feeling why his father called to him. "Father, I-"

"Be quiet," Lucius hissed. "That was pathetic, Draco. You have dueled, before, haven't you?"

"Yes, I have," answered Draco. "But you know that Potter is having a defense group. They are probably learning how to duel in there. It's not my fault. If I had known how to use Legilmency I would know what spell Potter was going to use."

"Stop making excuses," said Lucius. "I will give you time to prepare. I will not let you embarrass me publically by putting you against Harry Potter right away."

Draco nodded.

"I suppose I will have to teach you privately," sighed Lucius. "I will discuss times with you later."

"Yes sir," said Draco. "Sorry father, I did not mean to disappoint you."

"But you did," said Lucius.

Draco turned and left the Great Hall, feeling like a complete failure. He hated disappointing his father. All he ever wanted to do was to please him, but Lucius was a hard man to please.

TO BE CONTINUED


	13. Draco's Future Career

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

_A Dragon's Treasure_

_Chapter 13_

_Draco's Future Career_

Both Pansy and Astoria were hoping to spend the day at Hogsmeade with Draco, but he turned them both down. He was not in the mood to sit and hold hands with either them in a stuffy, hot and over-decorated pink tea house.

"Why did they have to decide on Valentines Day?" Draco groaned as he passed the shops down the high street. He entered Honeydukes and found Michael Corner and Ginny Weasley e feeding each other heart shaped chocolates. He rolled his eyes.

"What Corner sees in that blood traitor I'll never know," he said under his breath. He purchased a chocolate cauldron to nibble on as he walked to Scrivenshaf's to purchase more parchment and a new quill. With all the extra studying he was doing he was going through quills and parchment fast. After which he got a drink at Three Broomsticks and wished he had gone to the Hogshead instead. There were couples and sitting huddled up in booths and even single people drowning their misery in butterbeer. It wasn't long until Pansy approached him asking if he could buy her a drink.

"Sorry, I was just on my way out," said Draco, leaving his half empty butterbeer behind.

Valentines Day always bothered Draco. He wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because he never understood love. He knew that Pansy only loved the Malfoy name and not Draco for just being Draco. He couldn't love her back. He loved his parents, sure. All he wanted was his father to be proud of him and his mother to continue spoiling him. But he was getting older and now his baby sister was getting all the attention. Perhaps she needed it more but Draco was after all the first born. Shouldn't he get some attention?

When Draco returned to the school Astoria gave him some assorted chocolates. He did not eat them because he was sure they spiked with love potion. After Daphne's tip of her sister having a crush on Draco, he wasn't taking any chances. She was a cute girl, yes, but she was a little young for him, wasn't she? He didn't know anything about her. He didn't know what kind of girl interested him. He was more interested in beating Harry Potter at everything. When Potter started going out with the most beautiful and pureblooded witch in school, then Draco would think about getting his own.

* * *

Lucius continued to give Draco private dueling lessons. Draco worked hard not to disappoint him, but some of the spells looked complicated. At each dueling club meeting Draco was put against at other students: Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan and even Michael Corner on one occasion.

"Your girlfriend won't think too highly of you when I'm done, Corner," Draco had said.

Draco wasn't far off. He gave Michael a bad case of hives, large teeth and bright green hair. It took a while to get the hexes removed and even though Ginny still liked her boyfriend, she couldn't look at him without laughing.

* * *

Feeling that she was going to regret it later, Narcissa wrote an apology to her sister Bellatrix and reminded her that she was welcome at anytime. Bellatrix visited every so often and she did confide in Narcissa about her task. She had to obtain a prophecy from the Department of Mysteries that involved Potter and The Dark Lord. The trouble was that prophecies could only be removed by whom the prophecy was about. Obviously, The Dark Lord could not just waltz right in the Ministry of Magic now that they knew he had returned. That meant that Potter had to get it and the Death Eaters had to somehow get it from him. Bellatrix was at first excited about being at use for her lord but she began to see the difficulty in her task. Potter was so protected and with Dumbledore around, well, it was much easier said than done.

While Bellatrix was visiting Narcissa, Kreacher arrived after being told to "get out" by Sirius a second time. Kreacher told Bellatrix as much about Sirius and Harry as much as he could. Bellatrix now knew the bond between them and that Harry could tell that Nagini tried to collect the prophecy that day.

"I know," said Bellatrix. "If Potter could see what The Dark Lord was doing, then perhaps The Dark Lord can have him see what The Dark Lord wants him too."

"What do you mean?" Narcissa inquired.

"We lure Potter in the Department of Mysteries, of course!" Bellatrix exclaimed. "Surely the Dark Lord could send a false vision to Potter about Sirius being tortured or something. Potter comes to the rescue and instead of finding Sirius, he finds the Prophecy."

"What if Potter tries to get a hold of Sirius?" Narcissa asked.

Bellatrix looked at Kreacher. "Kreacher, on the day Potter sees this, you are to keep Sirius busy. Do what ever it is you have too."

"Yes, Miss Bella," said Kreacher.

"This might take some time," said Narcissa. "Dumbledore will try to keep Potter for leaving. What are we going to do about him?"

"Your husband works at the school, Narcissa," said Bellatrix exasperatedly. "Have him keep Dumbledore busy!"

Narcissa sighed. "Well, all right. I'll send a letter to Lucius about it."

As Narcissa believed, it took some time to put the plan in motion. They only got one chance at this and they had to get it right. They needed a time when Potter was vulnerable and tired. The best time would be when he was testing for OWLs. At this time his defenses would be low.

* * *

While the Heads of Houses were interviewing their fifth year students, Draco tried to come up with his possible career choice. He really had no idea what he wanted to do after Hogwarts. He looked at his skills and tried to pick a career from those. He was good at Charms and Potions and it may not be applicable, but he knew a lot about the Dark Arts. He was also a pretty good Quidditch player. He would like to play for a professional Quidditch team, if his mother didn't mind the possibility of him getting hurt during a match. When he met with Snape, he discovered he had the qualities for an Unspeakable.

"Sir, how can I become an Unspeakable when no one knows what they do?" Draco inquired.

Snape shook his head. "Draco, Unspeakables deal with the magical mysteries of the world. Things that even some wizards do not understand. They have to have an inquisitive mind, as you do, and they need to be familiar with various magical items. I'm sure you've seen many."

"Well, that's true," said Draco, "but what would I be _doing?_ Who would I be working with?"

"Other Unspekables and Ministry personnel," answered Snape. "But mostly you would be on your own. Perhaps, depending on your interests and talents, you would be assigned to a certain area in the Department of Mysteries. You will be working with top secret information."

"Top secret?" said Draco and a smile spread across his face. That sounded interesting.

"You will know things that other wizards do not know and cannot know," Snape went on. He sighed. "Earlier you had asked me to teach you Occlumency and I said that I would do so if it would serve you a purpose in your future career. I suppose I can teach you, seeing that you will be working with secretive information."

"Really?" Draco asked.

"Yes," said Snape. "I will begin teaching you once a week. The frequency may change depending on how well you take to Occlumency. You are dismissed."

* * *

Draco took to Occlumency quite quickly, better than Harry. Snape was thankful for this. He couldn't have two failures at Occlumency. Slytherin was to play against Hufflepuff soon, and the practices was making it was difficult for Draco to juggle between his private dueling lessons with his father and the lessons with Snape. Slytherin managed to beat Hufflepuff, thought it was a close call. The new seeker for Hufflepuff was not as good as Cedric had been, but Hufflepuff's Chasers were better than Draco remembered. Zacharias Smith was exceptionally fierce for a Hufflepuff. Draco caught the Snitch just in time.

After the match, Lucius called Draco aside.

"What is it, Father?" Draco asked nervously. Had he done something wrong?

"Come with me to my office," said Lucius. "You can meet up with the rest of the team later."

Draco followed his father to his office, feeling slightly sick. He went over in his head things he may have done to upset him. But he had been breaking his back to please him. He had hired Theodore Nott, one of the most brilliant Slytherins to be his tutor. He made every Quidditch practice. He made it to private dueling lessons with his father and he was learning Occlumency from Snape. If Draco didn't know any better, he was acting like a Hufflepuff with all this "hard work" he was doing.

"I am impressed, Draco," Lucius told him one they had arrived at his office.

"Impressed?" Draco murmured.

"You have made progress," said Lucius. "I've had a talk with Snape. He tells me your grades are improving and he is teaching you Occlumency."

"That's right," Draco confirmed with a nod. "Theododore Nott studies with me."

"Yes, you've said that," said Lucius impatiently. "And your performance in Quidditch…that is better too."

"I haven't missed a practice," Draco said.

Lucius nodded. "Not to mention, how your form has increased in dueling. I wonder…how you were able to do this."

"I've been working very, very hard, Father," Draco told him earnestly. "I've stopped bullying other students, like you have told me. I focused my time on more important things."

"Is that all?" said Lucius.

"I…I don't know what you mean, Father," said Draco.

"Are you cheating?" demanded Lucius. "Have you been taking…some sort of potion to boost your performance in your studies and Quidditch?"

Draco stood open mouth, staring at his father. He thought his father was going to praise him for doing so well. His father thought it was the cause of a potion? Drugs? Draco didn't even know of any "magical" drugs or where to get them!

"Like what?" said Draco. "I don't know where to get that!"

"Maybe Snape is teaching you?" suggested Lucius. "He was quite the potion expert while he studied here. I wasn't in the same as he was, but I heard stories. How he changed potions, made them better. He invented some of his own spells. He may have taught the same to you."

"He has only been teaching me Occlumency!" Draco exclaimed. "I swear father, I haven't been taking _anything!"_

"Really?" Lucius questioned. "No _Felix Felicis?"_

"What?" Draco demanded.

"Liquid Luck, a potion that makes you very lucky," said Lucius. "Perhaps you have managed to get your hands on some, and what you've done is really just luck? You really expect me to believe that you are improving only from your own hard work?"

"I am!" Draco insisted.

"I've never seen you put enough effort in anything," Lucius muttered. "How can I believe you do now?"

"Because," said Draco thickly. "I just want you to be proud of me! If all the hard work I've doesn't really matter to you, then what's the point? You don't believe I can actually put my mind to something? I have to take some…some kind of stuff to make me do better? Well, you're wrong!"

Draco shouted a bit too loud than he had meant too. He gasped and stared at his father. He had lost his temper. He should have known better.

"Father. I'm sorry," Draco murmured quickly.

"You really haven't been taking anything?" Lucius asked softly.

"I haven't," said Draco, looking him straight in the eye. "I swear it."

Lucius sighed. "I understand you have the makings of an Unspeakable. Is that really what you want to do?"

Draco shrugged. "It sounds interesting. I'll be working with mysterious stuff. I guess I can do that, or play professional Quidditch."

"I can see you working for the ministry," said Lucius.

"You can?" said Draco hopefully.

Lucius nodded. "Yes. I can. If that is what you want to do, then you have my support."

Draco smiled and before he could stop himself, he threw his arms around his father. He hadn't embraced his father since he was a child. Lucius stood frozen in surprise. He wasn't sure what to do with his arms. When Draco wasn't showing any notion of letting go, Lucius patted his back.

"I'm proud of you, son," he muttered, the words feeling foreign in his mouth. He had never said that before. He had always wanted too, but Draco always disappointed him.

"Thanks, Dad," said Draco. "That's all I want…is to make you proud."

"Now get upstairs," Lucius said firmly. "Party with your friends…but not too much. Get some rest. You have OWLs coming up."

"I know," said Draco. "I'll do my best."

Draco stepped away, smiled at his father and left the room. He hardly walked five steps from the door when tears of relief and joy swelled in his eyes and fell down his cheeks. Finally, after fifteen years of hard work, his father had said what every son wishes to hear from their father: _I'm proud of you, son._

To Be Continued


	14. Lucius' Plan

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

_A Dragon's Treasure_

_Chapter 14_

Lucius' Plan

Kreacher did it, Miss Cissy!"

Kreacher had arrived at the Malfoy Manor, unbelievable gleeful at what he had done. He hurried to the nursery where Narcissa had been feeding Gemma.

"Kreacher broke the hippogriff's wing," said Kreacher. "Sirius will be with him for hours."

"Well done, Kreacher," said Narcissa, though she had wished Kreacher used another means of keeping Sirius occupied. Even though Buckbeak the Hippogriff had injured her son, she didn't want any harm to come to it. Narcissa wouldn't admit it, but she had an affinity for such creatures.

"Kreacher is excited," Kreacher said. "Kreacher had not helped the Dark Lord since Master Regulus let him use Kreacher!" He gasped and looked up at Narcissa.

"What?" said Narcissa and Kreacher began sobbing.

"Oh, poor Master Regulus!" exclaimed Kreacher.

Narcissa sat her daughter in the crib and crouched to Kreacher. "Kreacher, what did Regulus have you do for the Dark Lord?"

"Master Regulus ordered me not to tell anyone," Kreacher said, shaking his head.

"Regulus is gone," said Narcissa. "You know what really happened to him, don't you, Kreacher?"

Kreacher nodded mutely.

"Tell me happened."

"I can't."

"I order you to tell me!" Narcissa said firmly. "Please, Kreacher. I don't care that he companded you to keep this secret. What did he have you do? How did he die? Where is his body? I want to know what happened to him."

"It's horrible," Kreacher said.

"Tell me anyway," Narcissa said. "Please. It's important."

Kreacher shuddered. "Master Regulus said that The Dark Lord needed a house elf. The Dark Lord took Kreacher to a cave. The cave was hidden behind a wall. Kreacher had to use blood to open the door."

"Your blood, Kreacher?" Narcissa inquired.

"Yes," answered Kreacher and Narcissa swore under her breath.

"What happened in the cave?" she prompted.

"There was a boat just big enough for the Dark Lord and Kreacher," said Kreacher. "There was water all around, until we got to a small island. There was a basin with potion that The Dark Lord made Kreacher drink."

"What did the potion do?" she asked.

"Kreacher saw horrible things," he shook his head. "Kreacher didn't want to drink anymore but The Dark Lord made Kreacher do it. Then Kreacher was so thirsty and tired. The Dark Lord put a necklace in the bottom of the basin and filled it with more potion."

The potion Kreacher described sounded familiar. She didn't know what it was called or how it was made, but the Death Eaters sometimes used it in interrogations. "Locket? What was the locket?"  
"Kreacher does not know," said Kreacher. "Kreacher only knew it was important to the dark lord."

"What did it look like?"

"It was gold with a snake on it," Kreacher explained.

"What happened after that?" Narcissa inquired.

"The Dark Lord left Kreacher alone," said Kreacher. "Kreacher was thirsty and so Kreacher went to drink from the lake. There were dead people in the lake and they grabbed Kreacher."

"Inferi," whispered Narcissa. "How were you found?"

"Regulus called Kreacher," Kreacher explained. "And Regulus asked Kreacher where Kreacher was. Regulus was worried that Kreacher did not return."

"What did Regulus do?"

Kreacher paused and began rocking back and forth. "A week passed and Regulus came to Kreacher. Kreacher could tell that Master Regulus was bothered by something. Told Kreacher to take him to the cavern. Regulus had a locket like the one The Dark Lord left in the potion. He told Kreacher to switch the lockets. Regulus drank the potion."

Narcissa moaned as she pictured her cousin having to drink the potion of anguish.

"Kreacher switched lockets," Kreacher said. "Master Regulus told Kreacher to go home and destroy the lockets."

"Regulus did not return with you?" Narcissa asked.

"Master couldn't," explained Kreacher. "The dead people grabbed him and pulled him under. Kreacher had to return home and destroy the locket, but nothing Kreacher did would destroy it! I failed Master Regulus!"

Kreacher attempted to punish himself by flinging himself at the wall and Narcissa grabbed his arms. "Stop, Kreacher! You didn't fail Regulus. You tried. You did your best. I don't think Regulus knew just how strong the locket was. We will find a way to destroy the locket, together. I'll help you."

Kreacher looked at her. "You will?"

"Yes," said Narcissa. "Where is the locket now?"  
"It's at home," he explained. "In Kreacher's closet."

"Bring it to me," said Narcissa. "I will find a way to destroy it."

"Master may notice," said Kreacher. "What about the task we are already doing for the Dark Lord?"

"Oh no," Narcissa gasped. She had forgotten about it. Right now, Lucius was with Dumbledore and Harry would have the false vision at any moment. She had to worry about that. She wasn't sure whether to leave it alone, or do something about it. What could she possibly do now? She couldn't think. Narcissa collapsed in a chair.

"Miss Cissy, what is it?" said Kreacher.

"I'm just not sure what to do," said Narcissa.

Narcissa wondered if she should inform Sirius the truth about his brother's death. But this may not be the time to tell him. The Dark Lord was about to get what he wanted and if Narcissa did anything to jeopardize that, he may go after her family. But did she want him to get the prophecy? She had no idea what this prophecy told. What would happen to her family, the nation, the world, if he got his hands on it? Regulus made a great risk of going back to the cave and switching the lockets. Was he trying to stop The Dark Lord? Would Regulus have wanted someone to make sure this locket was destroyed, if Kreacher couldn't do it? What exactly was this locket?  
"Miss Cissy has the same look Master Regulus did," said Kreacher, "the day Kreacher and Regulus went back to the cave."

"I'll be all right," Narcissa lied. "Watch Gemma for me. I have to do something."

Narcissa ran all over her house to find whatever she could on prophecies. How they were made, what they looked like and how they were used. She found a picture of one, something of a crystal ball. She searched her house for something similar. If Regulus could make a locket, then she could make a prophecy.

Lucius had to make sure Dumbledore didn't intervene while Harry ran off to rescue his "godfather." He decided the best way was to keep Dumbledore in his office by conversing with him. If something were to go wrong, he would have to stun Dumbledore or hide him. He waited until the last day of OWLS, when the Dark Lord would send the false vision to Harry. It was the last day of OWLs and the students were finishing their exams. They timed Harry to have his vision an hour after the exams were over. As Lucius was walking to Dumbledore's office, the students were piling out of the Great Hall. He felt his stomach flip. Lucius went to Dumbledore's office, took a deep breath and he knocked on the door.

"Come in," said the Headmaster.

Lucius entered the office. "Good afternoon, Headmaster." He said. "I'd like to invite you to Hogsmeade with me for a drink."

"A drink?" said Dumbledore.

"Yes, there are some things I'd like to discuss for the fifth year students," said Lucius. "We can talk about it over a drink."

Dumbledore looked at Lucius for a moment. His Legilemency told him that Lucius was not lying. But why would Lucius want to buy him a drink? He had never done so before. His legilimency was not strong enough to tell him what Lucius was planning and if Lucius was an Occlumency, he could be lying. He looked at his phoenix and sighed.

"I suppose I can get out for a while," said Dumbledore. "Let's be off."

They went to The Three Broomsticks and Lucius bought themselves the best mead Madame Rosemerta had to offer. Along with their drinks, they had chips.

"What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Dumbledore inquired.

"I first would like to thank you for offering me the Defense Against the Dark Arts job," Lucius told him.

"You're very welcome," said Dumbledore. "You had a different mindset back then. Perhaps you will let me pick your brain on what changed your mind?"

Lucius was pleased Dumbledore was asking some questions, he needed as much time with Dumbledore as he could get. However, he wasn't quite sure how to answer Dumbledore's question. Many of the students annoyed him. They didn't do their homework, or they would do it poorly and there were some girls that would do their work a little _too _good. Lucius suspected that they were trying to get on his good side so that he'd let them off easily, or let them date his son. Snape was also a problem. Though both Death Eaters, the men had their differences. They came from different backgrounds. Lucius was brought up in a wealthy pureblood family whereas Snape was poor. They were not in Hogwarts at the same time, but he did remember when he had just joined The Dark Lord's ranks. Snape's robes looked as if he had dug them out of a garbage heap and his hair was in great need of a wash and a haircut. His lineage was questionable. Lucius was certain he was a halfblood, at least. He knew every prominent pureblood family in the country and none of them had the surname of Snape.

Lucius searched his feelings. There had to be something he enjoyed about this job. What good came out of it? He had to say something positive. One good thing was that he was using this position to help the Dark Lord, but he couldn't say that. He thought of Draco. Since Draco's first year, it seemed as though father and son were drifting apart. The family didn't see much of each other during Draco's studies. The only time they did was during breaks, and there were some years when Draco remained at school. Lucius wanted the best of his son. He wanted him to go to Drumstrang and learn the Dark Arts. Of course, Narcissa would not stand for that. It was too far away and the main language there was _not _English. Draco would have a difficult time fitting in. Now Lucius understood that his wife was inspired. He wouldn't like to have his son too far away. Now he got to see how his son was doing in school and teach him how to be his own man. In previous years, Lucius did many things for his son. He bought the whole Slytherin Quidditch team new broomsticks in exchange for Draco to play. He didn't have to do so. Draco was a good player; he knew that. He just wanted Flint and the others to know that. He wanted to give his son an edge.

Lucius also told Draco about the last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened; taking Hagrid to court and ordering the death of Buckbeak when it attacked Draco. Lucius knew of course that Draco angered the animal but teaching third year students how to care for a Hippogriff was not wise on Hagrid's part.

Now Draco was bending over backwards to prove himself to his father. As much fun it was for Draco to bully other students, he stopped doing that (but continued to badmouth them at some occasions) and focused on his students. Lucius was quite impressed that he went as far as paying Theodore Nott to be his teacher. The week before OWLs, Lucius noticed Draco eating his meals while going over notes. Draco made every Quidditch Practice and even practiced on his own. Sometimes Lucius would watch him through his office window.

"My son," said Lucius after taking a sip of mead. "I get to spend more time with my son."

"And?" said Dumbledore.

"And I see that he is doing quite well in school," said Lucius. "He is certainly making more of an effort than in previous years."

"I hope you are pleased," said Dumbledore.

"I am," Lucius said quickly, as if Dumbledore didn't already know it. Lucius was pleased with his son's progress. He didn't have to go around telling everyone, now did he? Wasn't it enough that Draco knew? Lucius took a bite of a chip.

"Yes, I thought that having a parent as one of the teachers here will help make a difference," Dumbledore pointed out. "It's important for parents to know about their child's progress while they are here. I do make sure their needs are met. I think of them as my own."

Lucius nodded in understanding.

"Now, you said there was something you wanted to discus?" said Dumbledore.

"There is," said Lucius. "The fifth year students have been working quite hard for their owls. Once their exams are over, I would like to reward them for their hard work."

"What did you have in mind?" Dumbledore inquired.

"I realize it may be short notice," said Lucius, lowering his glass of mead, "I would like to take them on a field trip to the Ministry of Magic."

"Doesn't seem like the ideal field trip after a week of difficult exams," said Dumbledore.

"Yes, but I am sure I can make it enjoyable for them," said Lucius and he took out a list of names from his briefcase. "After consulting with the other teachers, I've learned that a good majority of students wish to work for the Ministry. This is an important time in their life and I would like to help them make goals. This can be an opportunity for them to learn more about the Ministry, and their careers."

Dumbledore skimmed over the list of names. He was given a similar list after the heads of houses had interviewed their students and given them career advice. He was also surprised at the number of those wishing to work for the ministry in some department or other. Of course, it was the ministry that had the most rewarding jobs though they were difficult to land.

"I see your point," said Dumbledore. "That sounds like a good idea. I will consider it."

"Thank you, Headmaster," said Lucius and he brought his glass to his lips. It was going well. He just had to make sure Dumbledore did not leave.

Harry Potter was sitting comfortably in the common room after doing his OWLs. The room was partially vacant. Many had gone outside for some fresh air. Some had gone to bed early. Suddenly, he felt a searing pain in his forehead. He slid out of his chair, holding his forehead. Sirius was in trouble. He could see it. He could feel it. Harry knew he had to do something and he didn't have enough time to do it.

To Be Continued


	15. The False Prophecy

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

**A Dragon's Treasure**

**Chapter 15**

**The False Prophecy**

After witnessing their friend in distress, Ron and Hermione tried to placate him. Hermione suggested that it could have been Voldemort messing with his mind to try and lure him away. She insisted that he check if Sirius was at 12 Grimmauld Place. But when Harry flooed his head there, Sirius was not in the room. No one was, and when he tried calling him, nobody came.

Harry's mission was clear; he had had to get to the Ministry of Magic as quickly as possible. He wanted to go by himself but Harry and Ron, including Neville and Ginny insisted they were going with him. They used the floo network to get there and began searching for the Department of Mysteries. When they went through the door, they found themselves in a circular room with different doors. They had no choice but to use them all.

By engorging a marble, Narcissa fashioned a false prophecy. She handed it to Kreacher with a note.

"Give this to Sirius," she told the elf. "It is important he reads it. Tell him the truth."

"Master will be angry," said Kreacher.

"I know," Narcissa said. "But he will understand later. Now hurry."

The old house elf nodded and disappeared with a crack. He arrived at his home and went to Sirius. He was scared. He knew Sirius would not be happy with him.

"Kreacher has news for master," said Kreacher.

"Not now, Kreacher," muttered Sirius, tending to Witherwing's broken wing. "I need to fix the damage you did."

"This is urgent," insisted Kreacher. "This is about Harry Potter. He may in danger."

Sirius stopped what he was doing. "What?"

Kreacher shakily handed the letter and prophecy to his master. "Read this."

Glaring at his servant, Sirius snatched the letter and orb.

_Sirius,_

_Kreacher has told me the truth regarding Regulus' death. He had volunteered Kreacher to do a task for The Dark Lord. This task almost killed Kreacher and Regulus rescued him. I believe Regulus wanted to leave the circle and stop the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord left a locket in a cave and I believe it may be the key to the Dark Lord's strength. Regulus brought Kreacher to try and undo the task that the Dark Lord ordered him. They stole the true locket from its hiding place and switched it with a replica. There were inferi in the cave that killed Regulus. Regulus had ordered Kreacher to destroy it but he has been unsuccessful. I know you hate Kreacher, but please do what you can to help him destroy it. I'm not sure what this locket is, but I think it is somehow tied to The Dark Lord. I will continue to study on its origin and offer whatever help I can._

_I now have regrets of being in the Dark Lord's service. I realize it may be too late but I want to make amends. The Dark Lord is after a prophecy about him and Harry Potter. If The Dark Lord gets this prophecy, we don't know will happen. He may become stronger than he is now. It may give him the ability to destroy Harry Potter. I believe that if Harry Potter had bested him once, he can do it again. I do not wish to help a half blood, but I do not want to be under The Dark Lord's reign anymore. He must be stopped and your godchild may very well be the key to stopping him. _

_The marble I gave you is a false prophecy. You need to do what you can so the Death Eaters get this instead of the real prophecy. They are waiting for Harry. When Harry touches the prophecy, it will summon the Death Eaters. Get the prophecy away from Harry and talk him into giving the false one to the Death Eaters, then get out of there as quickly as you can._

_Bellatrix will be there. Don't let her see you._

_Narcissa_

Sirius stared at the letter. He could not remember the last time Narcissa was genuine with him. Was this some sort of joke? A trap? How could he trust the wife of a Death Eater, even if she _was _his cousin?

But he knew of the reports Severus gave the order. Unless he was lying, Voldemort was looking a weapon. Harry had a vision of the attack on Arthur Weasley. Dumbledore feared that Voldemort was aware that Harry saw it, so he had Snape teach Harry Occlumency. Harry had been dreaming about the door leading to the Department of Mysteries. Could Narcissa's letter be true?  
"Kreacher, what is all this?" Sirius demanded. "What have you done? All those times you weren't here, you were feeding Order secrets to the Malfoys?"

"Master know Kreacher can't," cried Kreacher.

"Then what _did _you tell them?" Sirius said.

"Kreacher only told Miss Cissy about Harry Potter and how he feels about master."

"They know about the link between Harry and Voldemort?" Sirius growled. "You told them Harry saw Arthur's snake attack?"

Kreacher nodded.

"You insolent house elf!" shouted Sirius. "Do you know what you've done? If Harry dies, then it will be your head! You are forbidden to leave this house again!"

Sirius left the room and informed the rest of the Order. They had to get there before Harry touched the prophecy.

"Someone has to let Dumbledore know," said Tonks.

"I'll do it," said Mad Eye, hobbling to the fireplace. But he was not able to contact him. He alerted McGonagall, who began searching for him. The rest of the Order made haste to the Ministry of Magic.

* * *

After trying several doors, Harry made it to the Hall of Prophecy. He recognized it from his dream.

"This is it," said Harry. "Sirius should be here."

The group went down the rows; Harry kept an eye out for Sirius, sometimes calling his name.

"Harry," said Hermione. "Harry, I don't think Sirius is here."

Harry did not want to believe her. He had seen Sirius cleary in his dream; just as he did the night Mr. Weasley got hurt. He looked at the orbs on the shelves. A plaque under one of them had his name on it. He ignored the warnings of Hermione and Neville and picked up the prophecy.

The five children became aware they were not alone. They turned to see a group of Death Eaters. The one closest to them held out their hand.

"Give that to me," she said and Harry was surprised to hear a woman's voice.

"Who are you?" Harry questioned.

The woman pulled down her hood and Neville gasped.

"Bellatrix LeStrange!"

Bellatrix smirked. "Ah…did your parents tell you of me? Wait…they can't, can they?"

Neville glared and raised his wand. Harry pushed it down. "Not yet."

"Not yet?" said Bellatrix. "Plan on fighting us, don't you?"

"Where's Sirius?" Harry demanded.

Bellatrix made a fake baby voice. "_The little baby woke up all fwightened and fort what he dweamed was twoo._"

"Tell me where Sirius is!" said Harry. "I know you have him."

"My dear blood traitor cousin is not here, Potter," Bellatrix hissed. "The Dark Lord just made you think he was."

"What?" said Harry. "No."

"It was just to get you down here," said Bellatrix. "That prophecy you hold in your hand is very important to The Dark Lord. You had better give it to us…" she looked over Harry's friends. "Before things get nasty."

McGonagall found Dumbledore returning to the school with Lucius Malfoy. "Professor Dumbledore!" she exclaimed. "I've been looking everywhere for you. I have bad news. Harry's-"

She stopped short as Lucius and Dumbledore came closer. Could she reveal the bad news with Lucius present?

Lucius' insides squirmed. There was a chance that the Order somehow found about Harry. He tried to tell himself to relax. Maybe it was something else.

"It is all right, Minerva," said Dumbledore, glancing at Lucius. "You can tell me."

"Harry's in trouble," said McGonagall. "He's in the Department of Mysteries. I can't find Hermione Granger, Ron and Ginny Weasley or Neville Longbottom."

"Do you believe they are with him?" asked Dumbledore.

McGonagall nodded. "You-know-Who has sent a false vision to him about Sirius. The Order is already on their way."

"Interesting," said Dumbledore. "You wouldn't know anything about this, now would you, Lucius?"

"Headmaster, I-," said Lucius.

"While Harry was off to the ministry," said Dumbledore, "you were buying me drinks in The Three Broomsticks. Now…I believe you were probably keeping me out of the picture, or perhaps it is just a coincidence. Did you really want to take the fifth year students to the Ministry?"

"Well I…I thought, sir," Lucius stammered.

"I think that the students just couldn't wait," said Dumbledore. "I will discuss this with you later, Lucius. Right now, I have to go now. Minerva, will you take Lucius to my office and make sure he is comfortable?"

"Yes sir," said McGonagall. "This way place, Lucius."

Dumbledore whistled and Fawkes the Phoenix appeared above him. Dumbledore touched hold of his feet and the two of them disappeared.

Lucius wondered how the Order found out and what was going to happen to him now.

Things did get nasty. Harry got the Death Eaters to talk about what the prophecy was so he could whisper orders to his friends. The prophecy had something to do with Harry and his scar. The dirty orb may tell why Voldemort wanted to kill him. Harry became interested. He couldn't let the Death Eaters have it. If it wound up in Voldemort's hands, then it might make give Voldemort the upper hand in his quest to kill the young wizard. Harry and his friends smashed shelves and they split up to separate rooms to hide.

Harry, Hermione and Neville went into an office. There they found Sirius.

"Sirius, you are here!" Harry gasped.

"I'm glad you're safe," said Sirius.

"How?" said Hermione.

"The Order has its ways," answered Sirius, reaching in his robes. "I understand Voldemort is after a prophecy, right? Well, if he wants one so badly…we'll give it to him. Just not the right one."

"Where'd you get that?" said Hermione.

"I can explain later," said Sirius, handing the false prophecy to Harry. "We need to get out of here. Follow me to the exits." As they did so, they were cut off by a pair of Death Eaters. Sirius was grateful it wasn't Bellatrix and her husband. They were Nott and Avery.

"Black, what are you doing here?" the nearest demanded.

"I'm here to save my godson," muttered Sirius. "Obviously."

"He's not going anywhere until he hands over the Prophecy."

"You want it?" said Harry. "Catch!"  
He tossed the prophecy that Sirius had given him and the Death Eaters dove to catch it before it crashed to the ground. Sirius and the three young wizards turned around and ran for their lives.

"I can't leave without Ron and Ginny," said Harry when Sirius brought them to the fireplaces.

"I will get them, Harry," said Sirius. "You're too important, Harry."

Harry still looked reluctant. Neville and Hermione exchanged glances.

"Are you sure you don't need our help?" Neville inquired.

"We now know what Voldemort was looking for," said Sirius. "You have done your part. Now we need you to return to Hogwarts and stay there. All will be handled here."

Harry looked at the fireplaces, then to Sirius, and nodded.

* * *

Unfortunately for Tonks, she found her estranged aunt before she found Ron or Ginny. They crossed paths in The Death Chamber.

"You must be the spawn of my blood traitor sister and that mudblood Ted Tonks," Bellatrix said cruelly. "You have her eyes."

"It's nice to meet you too, Aunt Bellatrix," Tonks muttered, raising her wand and they began their duel.

They threw curses and hexes at each other. With all her auror training, Tonks found battling Bellarix difficult. Bellatrix knew more curses than Tonks was aware of.

"Crucio!" shouted Bellatrix and Tonks fell down. Bellatrix continued to torture her half-blood niece.

"_Expelliarmus_!" said a loud, gruff voice. Bellatrix lost his wand.

He limped past Tonks. "Get moving," he said to her.

Tonks pushed herself up and left.

"There's two other kids in here we've got to find," said Moody and he let Tonks go. He approached Bellatrix. "Back to Azkaban for you."

"No," gasped Bellatrix. "I am not going back there!"

She stood up and lunged for him. She pushed him through the veil and he disappeared.

Tonks met up with the other two children an guided them to the exit. By then, Dumbledore had arrived and he placed an Anti-Disapparating charm on the Department of Mysteries, preventing the Death Eaters from escaping. But as hey rounded up the Death Eaters, Dumbledore discovered that Moody was missing.

"What did you do to him?" Dumbledore demanded.

Bellatrix laughed, pointing at the veil.

"Death has claimed the rest of him," she said.

* * *

Voldemort was not pleased that Nott was the only Death Eater that had returned to him. He did not expect Harry to bring friends, or for the Order to interfere.

"You had managed to get the Prophecy?" asked Voldemort.

"Of course m'lord," Nott stepped forward and handed the orb to Voldemort. Voldemort smiled as he caressed with his long, spider-like fingers.

"Finally, I will learn the secrets of Harry Potter," said Voldemort. He dropped the orb and as it broke, the mist rose out in the shape of a woman's face.

"The Dragon stays to protect its treasure," she said. "No fool would dare to challenge the dragon for its treasure. The Dragon will slay it."

Voldemort frowned and looked at Nott. "What is this, Nott?"

"I don't understand," said Nott.

"This is not the right prophecy!" growled Voldemort. "Crucio!"

Voldemort's subordinate screamed in pain as he writhed on the ground.

"Where is the prophecy?" Voldemort demanded.

"Master, that was the one Potter gave to me!" shrieked Nott.

Though Voldemort could tell that Nott was not lying, his excuse made no sense. "I heard some words of the prophecy," said Voldemort. "There was nothing in it that spoke of a dragon. How would Potter have the time to make a fake prophecy?"

"I don't know, Master," murmured Nott. "The Order of the Phoenix arrived to the Ministry not long after we did. Perhaps they learned what you were after, Master."

"I see," said Voldemort. "Well, we will have to try again. You disappoint me, Nott, but at least you managed to get away. But you are getting older, Nott. Slower. Perhaps you will be use of me some other way. It looks as though your fellow Death Eaters became captive to the ministry. I will new blood…starting with yours."

"M-Milord?"

"Your son," said Voldemort. "After school ends this year, bring him to me. I might have use for him."

* * *

Except for Nott, the Death Eaters were captured. Sirius would have been among them had not Dumbledore and the rest of the Order spoke on his behalf. It was hard for Fudge to comprehend the news. As a result of not following Dumbledore's advice on taking the dementors out of Azkaban, a dozen of Death Eaters had escaped and broken into the Ministry of Magic.

There was still the matter of Lucius Malfoy. When Dumbledore returned to Hogwarts, he interrogated him to see what his role was in the whole thing. Lucius tried to lie through his teeth that nothing had happened, but he was not a skilled Occlumens. Dumbledore knew that he was lying. It was all too coincidental that he was away from Hogwarts when Harry was in danger. It was the same thing when Quirrell was teaching. He had sent a fake letter from the Ministry of Magic to Dumbledore so he'd be out of the way.

"I'm afraid I have no choice but to let you go, Lucius," said Dumbledore. "You had put five of my students in danger and I will not stand for that."

"Are you going to turn me into the Ministry and put me in Azkaban?" Lucius demanded.

"Perhaps I should," said Dumbledore. "It will be up to the Wizengamont to decide what happens to you."

Lucius smiled. He would find a way to get out of Azkaban. All he had to do was bribe the Minister of Magic. It will be so easy.

"It may be some time until your trial," added Dumbledore. "Fudge had made a big mistake and he realizes the stress of his position. There is a good chance that he may not hold the office as Minster of Magic much longer."

Even though it wasn't easy to tell, Lucius' pale face went paler.

To Be Continued


	16. The Applicant

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

A Dragon's Treasure

Chapter 16

The Applicant

Harry stared back at Professor Dumbledore in disbelief. He had just learned the truth about why Voldemort had tried to kill him when he was a child. It was all because a prophecy, a prophecy made by Professor Trelawney months before he was born. Dumbledore explained the part Kreacher had played in luring Harry to the Department of mysteries. Harry tried to explain himself for not giving Occlumency his all; that Snape had thrown him out of his office. Harry blamed himself for getting Moody killed in the Department of Mysteries.

Dumbledore shook his head. "None of this is your fault, Harry. Alastor Moody has been an auror for decades. He knew the risks he was taking when he went to the Department of Mysteries. Everyone did."

"How Sirius find out what Voldemort was after?" Harry inquired.

"I told you that Kreacher was visiting Narcissa," Dumbledore explained. "And you knew that Regulus was once a Death Eater?"

"And the others finished him off," said Harry.

"Well, after Kreacher had injured Buckbeak in order to keep Sirius at Headquarters," Dumbledore said. "Kreacher told Narcissa how Regulus truly died. Narcissa had second thoughts about luring you to the Department of Mysteries, and she wrote to Sirius."

"So that is where Sirius got the fake prophecy?" said Harry.

Dumbledore nodded. Harry felt heavy. He was in the debt of Narcissa Malfoy? She's the reason why Voldemort didn't' get what he wanted? Hagrid had told Harry that nothing matters to anyone once they go to the dark side. Harry couldn't get his head around it.

"I don't understand why she would help me," said Harry. "She's married to a Death Eater."

"Yes, that's true," said Dumbledore. "Sirius had difficulty believing it too. He thought it was a trick. But he took a great risk in going to the Department of Mysteries. It had worked out."

"But what did the prophecy say?" Harry asked. "The fake?"

"Narcissa did not say," Dumbledore answered. "Only Voldemort would know."

Harry couldn't help but what wonder what would happen to the Malfoys now. Not that he cared about the Malfoys, but he had to ask:

"What's going to happen to the Malfoys?" inquired Harry. "Won't Voldemort figure out that Narcissa got the fake to him?"

"Voldemort will intterogate his Death Eaters for information, I am sure," said Dumbledore. "I need to do what I can to ensure the Malfoy's safety."

"You think that they changed loyalty…?"

"I think anyone can change," said Dumbledore. Harry sighed. He couldn't believe it, but he began to feel gratitude for Narcissa, mixed with sympathy.

While Dumbledore was discussing the incident with Harry; Snape was doing the same with Draco.

"Your father was to keep Dumbledore occupied while the rest of the Death Eaters were to retrieve something for the Dark Lord in the department of mysteries," Snape explained.

"What was it?" Draco inquired.

"Something about Potter and The Dark Lord," said Snape. "Your mother found out of the plan, apparently had second thoughts and trifled with the plan. She fashioned a fake to give to the Dark Lord."

"Why would she do that?" Draco exclaimed. "If the Dark Lord finds out, he'll kill us!"

"I am not sure. But it is true. The Dark Lord will not be happy if you found out your mother intervened. "said Snape. "And that is why Dumbledore is going to find away to keep you and your family safe."  
"But my father always supported The Dark Lord," Draco said in surprise. "We don't support Dumbledore in anything. He's a muggle lover and…with him in charge…"  
"You'd rather be at the mercy of The Dark Lord?" Snape demanded. "Then go ahead. I'm sure he would love to have new blood in his circle. But I promise you, being a Death Eater is no easy task, Draco. He will have you do unmentionable things, and if you don't, unmentionable things will happen to you."  
"N-no,' murmured Draco. "I just…don't like Dumbledore. My parents haven't either."

"I myself do not agree with everything the headmaster does or says," Snape admitted, "but unlike The Dark Lord, he will not put underage wizards in any harm."

"What's going to happen to my Dad?" asked Draco. "Will he go to Azkaban?"  
"We do not know," said Snape. "But he will defiantly not teach her again. What happens to him lies with the Wizengamont."

Draco sighed. "So does this mean my mother and I go into hiding?"

"Don't forget your sister too," said Snape.

Draco groaned. He forgot about Gemma. "Oh, right. My sister too."

"No," said Snape. "I don't think you would have to leave. The Order of Phoenix will be on hand to help you."

"I have to stay at their headquarters?" inquired Draco. "Isn't that where Potter is now? I'm _not _living with Potter!"

"No," Snape said again. "Not unless Dumbledore feels it is necessary. We will not be sure what to do until after your father's trial."

On the last day of Hogwarts, _The Daily Prophet _had an article about the Death Eaters' attack on the Ministry of Magic. Harry knew it wouldn't be quiet for long. What he was happy with, however, was that now the whole wizarding world knew that his godfather had been innocent all along. Harry wondered if he would be able to live him now or if he had to remain with the Dursleys. Dumbledore didn't tell him. The article didn't mention the hand Lucius played at Hogwarts. With the public not knowing, then it must be a good sign for the Malfoys. Draco put down the article and breathed a sigh of relief. No one had to know what he did. That was at least good news. However, what would everyone say? All the students were saying that Fudge wasn't handling things properly. He didn't follow Dumbledore's advice and Voldemort attacked the Ministry. With Fudge no longer in Lucius' pocket, how would the new ministry react?

Draco left the table and saw Harry leaving the Great Hall. He hurried to catch up with him.

"Hey, Potter!" he shouted.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry demanded.

"You're going to pay for what you did to my father," Draco said with narrowed eyes.

"What I did?" Harry's eyebrows lifted. "I didn't do anything."

"You're the reason why he's in ministry custody!" Draco exclaimed.

"Your father's a Death Eater, Malfoy," said Harry. "He had Dumbledore occupied when other Death Eaters attacked the Ministry. Dumbledore found out what he did. You want to blame someone, blame your dad."

Draco pulled out his wand and Harry did the same. But before either of them could utter an incantation, a tall black woman with cropped hair stepped between them.

"An odd place for a duel, don't you think?" she asked. Her English had an American accent.

"Who're you?" inquired Draco.

"I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," she said coolly. "Now put those wands down."

"This isn't over, Potter," Draco muttered, glaring at him. "I'll get you for what you did to my father."

Draco walked away.

"Professor Dumbledore found a new teacher already?" Harry asked the woman.

"Well, I'm not the teacher _yet,_" she answered with a grin. "Had to say something to make that little punk leave. I'm just here to apply."

"You sure you want the Defense job?" Harry queried. "It's jinxed. None of the teachers lasted a whole year."

"I'm aware," the woman folded her arms.

"Do you need to see Professor Dumbledore?" Harry said, gesturing down the hall. "I can take you to him."

"Thanks, sugar."

"I'm Harry Potter," said Harry, believing that if he gave her his name she wouldn't call him "sugar" again.

"Charlotte Keene," she smiled and Harry began leading the way. "I've heard about you."

"Everyone has," sighed Harry. "About how I look just like my dad except I've got my mum's eyes. How Voldemort tried to kill me…"

"Well yes," the future Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor said. "But I was referring to your recent heroics in the Ministry of Magic. I'm impressed."

"Oh, thanks," answered Harry.

"Too bad about Moody, though," said Keene. "Kooky old man, but I've always liked him."

They stopped at the stone Gargoyle. "_Chocolate Frog," _said Harry and the gargoyle moved, allowing Keene and Harry step onto the spiral staircase.

"What made you decide to try for the job?" Harry asked.

"Well, it's a little personal," Keene admitted. "But I'm looking for somebody. It's family related."

"I see," said Harry.

They reached the top of the stairs and Harry knocked the door.

"Come in," announced Dumbledore.

Harry pushed open the door.

"Ah, hello Harry."

"Miss Keene's here apply for the Defense job," Harry said.

"Of course. Nymphadora told me you were coming."

"Nymphadora…Tonks?" asked Harry.

"Yes, we're old friends," Keene explained. "Thank you for showing me to the Headmaster, Harry."

Harry nodded at the prospective Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and showed himself out of the Headmaster's office.

A week after Hogwarts let out for the summer, the Malfoy family went to the Ministry magic for Lucius' trial. They were on the tenth floor, standing outside courtroom ten. Lucius did not want his family present during the trial but Narcissa was persistent.

"Very well, Narcissa," Lucius was saying, "I suppose you could sit in but Draco must stay out here with Gemma."

"What?" Draco gasped and his mother looked at him sternly. "Oh all right."

His mother handed him his baby sister. She was quiet until they went inside. Whenever Gemma cried, Narcissa would walk with her. Draco felt odd doing it, but he relented into doing so.

He wandered about the floor, bouncing his sister up and down. "Be quiet," he hissed to her.

The dungeon like corridors made him feel uneasy, making him believe the reason for his sister's wailing. He hadn't been to the Ministry of Magic in ages, and it was only to the first floor. He always wanted to explore the building. Gemma in tow, he walked down the stairs to the ninth floor and saw the door to the Department of Mysteries. He almost dropped his sister in surprise.

Professor Snape had told him he had the qualifications of an Unspeakable. Here was the Department of Mysteries, waiting for him to enter. Harry and his friends were able to enter it so easily a month ago. Draco scowled. Harry got to see the inside of it before Draco did. It was so unfair. How much did Harry see? Well, Draco was going to see more than Harry did.

Draco pushed open the door and found himself in a circular room with twelve doors. When the door shut, all the doors started rotating rapidly. He and his sister stared, amazed at the rotating doors. Once the door stopped, it was impossible for him to find the door he had just come out of. He was already here. He was going to see how much of the department he could.

His sister pointed to a random door to his right.

"You want to see what's in that one?" he whispered. "Okay."

He tried the door and it didn't open. The doors started spinning and he glared at his sister.

"I'm picking the next one," he muttered.

When the doors stopped, he tried another door. To his relief, it opened and revealed a large room with

He walked to the door and opened it, finding a room filled with sparkling light. The shelves were laden with clocks and time turners. He walked on by until he reached a desk with an enormous bell jar on top of it. Within the bell jar was hummingbird floating on a glittering wind. It was changing to an egg and back to a bird.

What is all this junk?" he murmured.

Gemma reached for the bell jar and Draco put her hand down. "No, Gemma!"

His sister started crying. "Gemma!"

He heard one of the office doors open. "What's going on in here?"

"I—I'm sorry," Draco muttered, turning around. "I—be quiet, Gemma!"

The Unspeakable stepped closer to Draco. He was dressed in deep purple robes. "I know you; you're Lucius Malfoy's son."

"Yes, sir," said Draco. "His trial today and I…"

"Thought you could just wander around the Department of Mysteres, could you?" the Unspeakable demanded. "Did he tell you to come in here? What'd you take?"

"Nothing!" Draco cried. "You see sir, I was thinking of becoming an Unspeakable after Hogwarts. My Head of House said I could be good for it. Severus Snape…I can have him write a letter…"

The Unspeakable folded his arms, raising an eyebrow. "Really?" He was a tall, cranky looking old man.

"It's true!" Draco insisted. "I was just hoping I could see what you guys do down here. Maybe if you can tell me a little bit then I know what to focus on at school."

"I don't have time to tell you what we do," said the Unspeakable. "And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. I know what your father did, son, and I'm not going to give you a handout."

"But my fa-,"

"I don't care _who _your father is!" shouted the Unspeakable. "Now get out!"

"But…I don't know how," murmured Draco.

The old Unspeakable groaned. "Dotson!"

A younger unspeakable came out of the office in the middle. "Yes sir?"

"Escort this thief out of the Department!"

"I'm not a thief," said Draco.

"This way, boy," the Unspeakable called Dotson said.

Draco sighed and followed Dotson out of the strange clock room.  
"I didn't mean to trespass," said Draco. "I was just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat," said Dotson cooly. "You're lucky you only stumbled into the Time Room and not any of the others. You could've gotten hurt."

"You see, Head of House suggested I become an Unspeakable," said Draco. "I just wanted to see what you do here. Can't you just show me around?"

"Sorry, can't give you a tour," Dotson answered. "You're not the first Hogwarts student to trespass here giving me the 'I want to be an Unspeakable' excuse."

The made it to the circular room with all the doors.

"Then how am I supposed to get ready?" Draco demanded. "Can't you help me out just a little bit?"

Dotson furrowed his eyebrow and paused. "Did you receive your OWL results yet?"

Draco shook his head.

"Well, if you have anything over an Acceptable in Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, Runes and Arithmancy, you might have a chance. Some knowledge in Divination wouldn't hurt."

He pushed the main door open for him. "Good luck."

"That's it?" Draco asked.

"Trust me, it's enough," Dotson insisted and closed the door behind him.

TO BE CONTINUED


	17. Lucius' Sentence

_I do not own Harry Potter. _

**A Dragon's Treasure**

**Chapter 17**

**Lucius' Sentence**

Draco returned to the atrium to find his mother and father hugging each other. Their embrace was a signal that everything was going to be all right.

"They let you go, Dad?" he asked.

Their parents parted and he saw the tears in his mother's eyes. They didn't look like tears of joy. She took Gemma from him and turned around.

"What happened?" Draco asked.

Lucius sighed. "They're sending me to Azkaban for three months."

"They can't do that!" exclaimed Draco. "Tell them you were imperioused. The Death Eaters blackmailed you!"

"I tried," said Lucius. "They didn't believe me. Scrimgeour isn't as easy to fool as Fudge."

"The dementors though…"

"Scrimgeour has removed them," Lucius said. "They follow The Dark Lord's orders now. The new guards are aurors."

It served some relief but Draco was still angry. For three months Lucius won't be at home. By the time he was released, Draco would be at Hogwarts. He won't be free to go out and do whatever he wanted. Even though dementors won't be feeding on whatever happiness Lucius had left, he would still be confined to a dirty cell. Aurors would have him under a microscope the entire time. Draco clenched his fist. He was going to have Harry pay for this. Somehow.

"Time to go, Malfoy," a tall black arouror stepped out of the atrium with a throng of other aurors.

Draco couldn't say goodbye. He just looked at the floor as they dragged his father away.

Draco spent most of his free time in his father's office. He was trying to act like the temporary man of the house in his father's absence but it wasn't working. His father had a stronger air of authority than he did. He still didn't want anything to do with his younger sister.

Draco got his OWL results a month after his father's trial. Instead of tearing it open like some students would, he set it down and stared at it. He wanted his family present when he opened it. He wanted to see the look of pride in his father's eyes as he stated how many OWLs he had received. Then he thought about how disappointed he would be if he had failed everything. His father was in Azkaban. He wouldn't be home to take part in the moment.

He ignored the letter and continued eating his breakfast.

"Aren't those your OWL results?" Narcissa asked him as she put Gemma in her high chair.

Draco nodded mutely.

"Aren't you going to open them?"

He shook his head.

"Why not?"

"I…"

"Oh Draco, you're a brilliant boy," Narcissa told him. "Professor Snape told me you're doing fine. Go on and open them."

"I…I wanted Dad to be here when I did," said Draco.

"But you'll be back in Hogwarts when he's let out," said Narcissa after a long pause.

"Yes, I know. I just…wanted him to be proud of me."

"He is proud of you, Draco," Narcissa said firmly. "Let's see how you did on your OWLS."

Draco sighed and opened the envelope. He didn't get a failing grade in anything. He achieved one Outstanding in Potions, one Exceeds Expectations in Ancient Runes and everything else was an Acceptable. He showed them to his mother, frowning.

"Do you think Dad will be disappointed?" he said.

"Disapointed, for what?" she asked. "You didn't get one failing grade!"

"But I only got one Outstanding…"

"It doesn't matter," said Narcissa. "You can do anything with potions."

"But I don't want to be a potion master, Mum," Draco sighed. "I want to be an Unspeakable."

Narcissa was taken aback. "An Unspeakable? You never told me."

"I wasn't sure what I wanted to be," Draco admitted. "Professor Snape said I could be a good one when I met with him. I met an Unspeakable at the Ministry when Dad was…well he said if I got over an Acceptable on everything, I might have a chance."

"And you did," Narcissa told him.

"I know," Draco said. "Wait, Mom. Can we go to Azkaban?"

"Azkaban?" she asked.

"I want to speak to Rookwood," said Draco. "He was an Unspeakable, wasn't he? He could tell me more. And…I want to see Dad. There are no more dementors at Azkaban, right?"

"But it's so far, Draco," Narcissa said. "I don't want to bring Gemma with us. Not there."

"You have a sitter, don't you Mother?" Draco demanded. "When you have to go out?"

"I've never left her alone," Narcissa told him. "I brought her with me all the time."

"We can ask Aunt Bellatrix…"

"Bellatrix?" gasped Narcissa. "Draco, the ministry is looking for her! You don't know her. She's been in Azkaban for thirteen years; she doesn't know how to take care of a child!"

Draco thought hard. He wanted so badly to see his father. He had to get out of the house. Even with the openness of the manor, he still felt cramped with his baby sister always crying her mouth off. Her mother wasn't helping either. Always with the little menace. Never paying attention to him. The son. The first born. Then he remembered Theodore.

"Mum, you need a break," he said. "Theodore helped me babysit her once. I'll ask him."

"Oh very well," sighed Narcissa. "Go ahead."

Draco went to the fire, scooped up a handful of floo powder and shouted Theodore's house. He pushed his head in the fire and started calling for Theodore and his father. There was no answer. He waited a few minutes. Theodore must have been in his room. He called again. Nobody came to answer his call. There were no candles lit. No books on the desk where he knew Theodore liked to study. Nothing of any inclination that the Notts' were home. Groaning, Draco withdrew from the fire.

"He's not home, Mum," said Draco. "Some girls said they were willing to babysit. Pansy…"

"No, Pansy seems irresponsible," Narcissa told him. "Not to mention a half blood."

"Oh, yeah, I guess she is," said Draco. "Well there's Daphne Greengrass. They were at the party."

"I remember her and I know her family," she said. "You can ask her. I'll write a list of questions."

"Questions?" Draco inquired.

"I want to interview her before I let her watch Gemma," said Narcissa. "We'll probably be gone two whole days, Draco! I want to be sure she can look over Gemma."

Draco turned to the fire once again. "Greengrass residence!" he exclaimed and stuck his head through the fire.

Daphne's younger sister Astoria was sitting in a chair writing in a notebook. "Hello?" said Draco.

Astoria gasped and dropped her notebook. "What—oh…hello."

"Can I talk to Daphne?" asked Draco.

"Sure," Astoria stood up quickly, tripping over the rug and almost landing in the fire. "Sorry! I'll go get her. Daphne! Draco Malfoy wants to talk to you."

"Draco Malfoy?" said Mrs. Greengrass from the other room. She told Astoria to hurry and entered the drawing room, arms crossed. "Do come in, Draco."

"Why thank you," said Draco and he pulled himself inside.

"I heard about your father," said Mrs. Greengrass. "My sympathies."

"Thank you."

"Have you gone to visit him yet?"

"We are planning to soon," Draco answered. "That is why I'm here. We need someone to babysit my sister and I was hopin that Daphne was available."

"No way!" Daphne shouted. Astoria had returned with her older sister. "I have better things to do, Draco."

"Daphne," Mrs. Greengrass warned. "Mr. Malfoy is in Azkaban and Draco here would like to go visit him. He just needs someone to watch his sister for a while."

"I need to make up for my OWLs," said Daphne. "Father said I didn't get enough."

"Make up?" Mrs. Greengrass laughed. "You got two Oustandings, Daphne and not one failing grade. You're the best in your year."

"No," said Daphne. "That mudblood Hermione Granger is."

"Such a nasty thing to say, Daphne," Mrs. Greengrass said. "You may think those things about muggleborns but don't outright say them. Have some tact, dear."

"Hermione Granger aside," said Draco. "Daphne is the smartest in Slytherin House."

"Ah, isn't she?" said Mrs. Greengrass, smiling at Draco. "You see, dear. Draco notices your talent."

"Not compared to Theodore Nott," Daphne said. "I know you paid him to tutor you."

"Smartest Slytherin _girl, _then," said Draco. "Sorry, Daphne. I just need you to watch my sister for a while. You can stay at our house and my mother can pay you."

"I don't think so," said Daphne. "Your mother won't let me in your house by myself. I know how she is with her fancy china."

"Then perhaps Gemma can stay here with you?" Draco asked.

"Our home is welcome to her," said Mrs. Greengrass. "My husband won't object and Daphne's room is certainly big enough to keep Gemma."

"Mum, my babysitting days ended when Astoria got old enough to watch herself," Daphne muttered.

Mrs. Greengrass looked at her daughter. She looked furious.

"I'll do it," said Astoria. "I can watch Gemma for you, Draco."

"There, that solves your problem for you, Draco," said Daphne, turning around and leaving the room.

"Are you certain, Astoria?" Mrs. Greengrass asked. "I don't know if you're old enough."

"I can manage," said Astoria. "If that's all right with your mother, of course."

"Yes, she would have to interview you," said Draco.

"Very well," Mrs. Greengrass. "Thank you for coming, Draco."

* * *

After interviewing Astoria, Narcissa found her to be a suitable sitter for Gemma. She allowed her to stay at the Malfoy Manor so Gemma would not have to adjust being in a different place.

"Do not open the door for anyone," Narcissa instructed Astoria as she and Draco were preparing to leave. "I suspect the press would want to try to make a story of this. The Ministry has inspected this home in previous years and may try again."

"I understand," Astoria said. "Have a good trip, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Yes, I hope so," Narcissa sighed. "Are you ready, Draco?"

Draco as already at the door. "Yes, of course."

Narcissa paused before handing her daughter to Astoria and then left the house with Draco. Gemma looked at the door her mother had just gone through and began sobbing. Astoria sighed and wondered if volunteering to babysit was the right thing to do.

Astoria walked about the house carrying Gemma, gently bobbing her up and down, just like Narcissa (and her own mother) had instructed to do when Gemma was upset.

"I'm sorry, Gemma," said Astoria. "Your Mummy is going to be gone for a while but I'll take good care of you until she gets back. Just pretend I'm your big sister for a while, okay?"

She entered Draco's room. She had not seen in the last time she had visited Malfoy Manor and was curious to see what it looked like. There was fancy furniture and clothes inside, with a black and white poster of the Montrose Magpies.

Because there were no girls on the Quidditch team, Astoria didn't bother to learn anything about Quidditch. She didn't know any famous Quidditch teams. However, seeing that Draco was himself a skilled Quidditch player and guessing by the poster in his room, she decided then and there to change that. She would read up all on Qudditch, focusing more so on the Montrose Magpies—whoever they were. Then if she could talk her parents into it, watch the Montrose Magpies play. Of course, less people were coming to see professional Quidditch matches these days.

After looking at Draco's room for a few more minutes, she took Gemma downstairs to feed her. Just as she got her in the high chair, there was a beeping noise.

"What's that?" she gasped and then she heard a voice.

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy? It's Rita Skeeter. I'd like to speak with you concerning your husband."

Astoria sighed. She remembered Astoria telling her about the spell on the gate. When someone came to visit them, they pushed the Malfoy insignia on the outsidie. Astoria walked to the door.

"Please leave the premises," said Astoria, trying to sound as authoritive as possible. "The Malfoys are not having any visitors today."

"Mrs. Malfoy?" said the voice on the other end. "You don't sound like yourself. Are you all right? I just want a short statement about your husband."

"Go away," Astoria said. "Come again another time."

"I don't think you're Mrs. Malfoy," Rita said and Astoria knew she was smiling. "Who are you? Have you broken into the Malfoy's home?"

"I'm—I'm the babysitter," Astoria said. "I'm helping them out in this difficult time."

"You sound young," said Rita Skeeter. "Are you still in Hogwarts? Then you would have had classes with Mr. Malfoy. What can you tell me."

"I'm telling you again to leave the premises," Astoria said firmly.

"She told you to leave," said another woman in the background. "You should do has you were told."

"Bellatrix Black?!" gasped Rita Skeeter. "Augh!"

"What's going on out there?" Astoria exclaimed.

"Don't worry," said Bellatrix. "She won't bother you again."

"Did you-?" Astoria couldn't finish her sentence.

Bellatrix laughed. "You thought I had killed her? No, just scared her off with a hex."

"You need to leave now," said Astoria. "You're a Death Eater!"

"Don't worry," Bellatrix said again. "I'm not here to cause any harm. I am Narcissa's older sister and I just want to visit her."

"You will have to come another time," Astoria said. "She's not here."

"Where is she?"

"She is visiting Lucius in Azkaban," replied Astoria. "She will return in a day."

"Azkaban?" gasped Bellatrix. "In the many years I was imprisoned, she never came to see me, but her husband has been there for nearly a month and she goes off to see him? I'm her sister!"

Before Astoria could say something, Bellatrix had cut the communication off and she was gone. Astoria opened the door and looked out just to catch Bellatrix disparate.

"How am I going to explain that this to Mrs. Malfoy?"

* * *

Narcissa and Draco arrived at Azkaban prison in the late afternoon, still during visiting hours. Narcissa and Draco had to leave their wands at the door. They walked the dingy staircase up to Liucius' cell where he was waiting for them. He was sitting against the wall facing the bars. When his family approached, he stood up and went to get a better look of them.

"Narcissa, why'd you bring Draco here?" he asked. "Where's Gemma?"

"I wanted to see you," Draco said. "I got my OWL results. I didn't fail anything."

"So you got all Outstandings?" Lucius guessed.

"Well, no," admitted Draco. "Just one, in Potions, and an Exceeds Exceptions in Runes."

"Should have known that Severus would go easy on you," Lucius muttered.

"Lucius!" snapped Narcissa as Draco stared at his father. "You knew from the beginning that Draco was his star pupil. And besides, you know that it wasn't Severus serving as the proctor for the Potions OWL! You were at Hogwarts last year, or don't you remember?"

Lucius sighed. "Sorry, Draco. Well done. Perhaps you can work in the apothecary in Diagon Alley."

"Actually, Father," said Draco. "I'm thinking of being an Unspeakable."

"An Unspeakable, hmm?" Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Interesting. You have to make the most of these last two years at Hogwarts if you want to do that."

"I will," Draco said.

"Where's Gemma?" Lucius inquired.

"At home," Narcissa answered. "Astoria Greengrass is watching her."

"Greengrass?" said Lucius. "Wasn't her family at the New Years Party?"

"Yes," Narcissa answered. "Don't worry. She is responsible enough and was quite willing."

"Yes, the Greengrasses are a good family," said Lucius. "Draco I need to tell you something. I wasn't successful in my task for the Dark Lord. I should warn you. The Dark Lord might come for you to finish what I've done."

"What?" Draco said. "Me?"

"Don't tell our son such things, Lucius," Narcissa said, putting her hands on his shoulders. "He's too young to be a Death Eater. Not even of age yet."

"The Dark Lord does nto care of age," Lucius said. "Draco, if the Dark Lord does call on you to do something, you do whatever you must to achieve that task."

"Shh!" Narcissa hissed. "You want someone to hear you? The ministry will question Draco next. We came here to give you the news of our son's OWLs, not The Dark Lord. Perhaps when you return home, you'll understand that. Let's go, Draco."

* * *

Astoria had fallen asleep on the couch late in the evening. Babysitting Gemma had exhausted her and she seized a moment to sleep herself after putting the infant down for sleep. Astoria was having a strange dream about Hogwarts and the boys at school. She was in the library, studying for exams but as she reached for books, they would disappear and a boy would appear in the library. It continued over and over until all the books were gone and she was surrounded by a bunch of boys. Some she knew, some she didn't. She tried looking for Madame Prince so she could ask her where all the boys ad gone, but she was missing.

"Where are all the books?" she demanded. "I need to study for my OWLS."

"Astoria, dear, you are not a Ravenclaw," echoed her mother's voice. "You are a Slytherin. Just find a handsome boy that's a pureblood and you will be set."

"But there are so many here," Astoria said. "So many!"

"So many what?" said a boy's voice.

"Boys!" she exclaimed.

"You didn't invite any boys over, did you?"

Astoria searched the faces of the boys in the library. None of them had spoken. The boy's voice sounded so clear, but where was he?

"Wake up, Astoria," Draco Malfoy said.

Astoria gasped and sat up. Draco Malfoy was standing in front of her, arms folded and looking bemused.

"You didn't have a party while we were gone, did you?" he questioned.

"Of course not," Astoria pushed her self up and almost tripping. "I was just…dreaming. I must've fallen asleep."

"I know," Draco sighed. "Looking after Gemma can be tiresome."

"I'm going to talk to Mrs. Malfoy," Atoria said. "Where is she?"

"Nursery."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Malfoy," said Astoria once she got to the Nursery. "I fell asleep downstairs. Is she all right?"

"Still sleeping," Mrs. Malfoy answered. "Anything happen while we were gone?"

"Rita Skeeter came by," reported Astoria. "She wanted a statement aobut Mr. Malfoy."

Mrs. Malfoy groaned. "When will that woman give up."

"She took off when Bellatrix came," said Astoria. "She scared her off somehow."

"What, are you sure?" Mrs. Malfoy demanded. "My sister, Bellatrix…Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"Yes," answered Astoria. "She only wanted to visit you, but I didn't let her in."

"What did you tell her?"

"Just that you weren't taking any visitors and that you were seeing Mr. Malfoy at Azkaban. She sounded upset after that and left."

Mrs. Malfoy rubbed her forehead.

"I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have told her," Astoria said. "She was a little…frightening."

"It's all right, Astoria," Mrs. Malfoy said. "I'll worry about it later."

"I will head home then," said Astoria.

Narcissa shook her head. "No, you may stay the night. There is a guest bedroom down the hall. You may return home tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy," Astoria said.

"I could use a bath before going to bed," said Mrs. Malfoy. "If Gemma wakes up, be sure to tend to her."

"Absolutely."

While sitting in the warm and sudsy bathwater, Narcissa was able to relax. Azkaban was filthy and she carred the smell with her all the way home. Her mind however was not at ease after her meeting with her husband. Why did he bring up The Dark Lord to her and her son? Why tell a boy not even of age such things? She had a long talk with Draco after meeting with Lucius. She had told her son to foget what he had told him and not to seek the Dark Lord. If The Dark Lord wanted Draco to do something for him, he would contact Draco himself. She hoped the Dark Lord would not however, but if he did, Draco would have no choice but to do what was asked of him. Nobody said no to The Dark Lord and lived to tell about it. Nobody.

There was also the issue of her sister. She knew it upset Bellatrix when Astoria had told her that she had gone to visit her incarcerated husband. Never, not once, did Narcissa go to visit Bellatrix. The thought didn't even cross her mind. If not for The Dark Lord, Bellatrix would still be in Azkaban. Bellatrix had a life sentence. Narcissa knew that was where she belonged. Where her husband was concerned, he would be out in two months and the guards were just ordinary people, not soul-sucking fiends. She understood why her sister was upset, but she had her reasons not to visit her. Now she will pay the price and her sister may never forgive her for it.

After he had bathed and gone to sleep, Draco also had a dream. He dreamed that Lord Voldemort was talking to him.

"It is very important you do this, Draco," he was saying. "If you do not succeed, I shall kill your family."

"I'll do it," said Draco, but his voice was full of fear. "Just tell me what it is I need to do."

But Voldemort never told him what he wanted of him.

TO BE CONTINUED

AN: There is a poll on my profile about different fic ideas I have. Vote for the one you think I should start first.


End file.
